Robin, mon beau Robin
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Un accident survint au QG cela aura beaucoup de conséquence, enfin par pour tout le monde, deux personnes en particulier. ou quand Pietro pense qu'il est Peter Pan et que son compagnon est Robin des Bois. Hawksilver.
1. L'enfant perdu

_**Me voilà avec une toute nouvelle fic. Elle devait être un OS. En la terminant j'ai voulu la développer. Donc voilà une toute nouvelle fic. L'OS à été écrit en regardant once uppon a Time. Vous comprendrez le pourquoi du comment mon cerveau à disjoncté.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Je vous fais d'énormes bisous d'avance. En particulier à Val, Deryous 50, Charliestone, GAB, et holybleu qui me suivent toujours et encore. Gros bisous à vous.**_

 **Titre:** Robin, mon beau Robin.

 **Perso principaux** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver.

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Un accident survint au QG cela aura beaucoup de conséquence, enfin par pour tout le monde, deux personnes en particulier. ou quand Pietro pense qu'il est Peter Pan et que son compagnon est Robin des Bois. Hawksilver.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**_

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 1**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'enfant perdue.**

.

Les collants lui grattaient les fesses. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce costume? Pietro fit une grimace en se regardant dans le miroir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se voyait en jupe. Qu'il mettait une jupe tout simplement, il réajusta la plume sur son calot vert. Vert, vert, vert. Il n'avait jamais autant porté de vert. Le son d'une porte grinçant le fit sursauter et une princesse fit son apparition.

\- Ma soeur comme tu es resplendissante. Souffla Pietro.

\- Toi aussi mon frère. Répondit Wanda souriante face à lui.

\- Ne ris pas de moi. J'aurais dû choisir autre-chose. Ronchonna le speed runner.

\- J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déguisé en prince. Demanda Wanda en réajustant encore le calot de son frère.

\- Tu le sais bien soeurette, les princes aiment les princesses. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Soupira Pietro.

\- Parce que Peter Pan préfèrent les hommes? Demanda aussitôt Wanda.

\- Peter Pan est un gosse éternel. Je suis un peu dans ce cas là. Dit-il en riant.

\- Allez... Peter, emmène moi aux pays imaginaire. Lança Wanda en empoignant la main de son frère.

Les Maximoff se rendirent à leur fête déguisée sur le thème des contes de fées. Wanda avait été invité par un agent du shield. Elle avait tout de suite convié son frère, qu'il la suivit, à reculon. La fête battait son plein, il y avait autant de princesses que de princes. Des fées, des elfes, des sorcières belles comme le jour. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignet d'autres personnages mythique. Pietro rencontra un Thor, il ne comprit pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il croisa un pirate qui voulait lui faire la peau. Il vit aussi Aladdin, accompagné de sa jasmine mais le seul qui lui tapa dans l'oeil fut Robin des bois, il ne sut pas si c'était l'arc ou le beau sourire du blond qui l'attirait.

Pietro se donna un peu de courage, il se servit un grand verre de vodka, mais le courage ne vint pas au contraire de sa soeur qui l'entoura de ses bras. "Peter fais-moi voler." Lança Wanda.

\- J'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça ma belle. Marmonna Pietro les yeux rivés sur ce jeune homme.

\- Qu'as tu mon frère?

\- Il est pas mal Robin des bois. Murmura Pietro.

\- Y'a vraiment un truc entre les arcs et toi. Dit aussitôt wanda. "T'as déjà oublié ton Legolas?" Lança t-elle en riant.

\- Mon Legolas, c'est mon Legolas...dit Pietro en fermant les yeux. "Rien, ni personne ne peut l'égaler."

\- Je parlais de Hawkeye. Souffla la jumelle dans son oreille.

\- Moi aussi je parlais de lui. Dit-il en soupirant fortement. "Legolas, il fait pas le poid face à Clint..." Ajouta t-il avant de finir son verre d'un cul sec. Il posa son verre violemment et se sentit d'attaque pour aller voir si ce Robin des bois savait si bien manier ses flèches.

Avec une assurance non feint, Pietro se rapprocha de ce Robin des bois.

\- Bonsoir monsieur des bois. Pan! Peter pan! Déclara Pietro en tendant la main au jeune Robin.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Peter Pan, je pensais que vous étiez mon égal. Dit alors le blond.

\- C'est à dire? Demanda Pietro.

\- Un Robin des bois. Lança le jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai pas d'arc comme vous pouvez le voir. Lança Pietro en faisant un tour sur lui même. "Et puis il en existe qu'un."

\- Peter Pan n'est pas un enfant? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes.

\- Je l'étais oui, mais je ne le suis plus, dites môsieur des bois. Savez-vous utiliser vos flèches? Lança Pietro au tac au tac.

L'homme rit puis se reprit. "On me l'a jamais fait celle-là. C'est une première." Annonça t-il.

\- Faut bien une première tout. Un verre? Proposa Pietro en tendant son bras.

\- Avec plaisir monsieur Pan. Acquiesca l'homme en agrippant le bras de Pietro.

\- Appelez-moi Peter, je vous en prie.

Robin et Peter allèrent vers le bar et se prirent tout deux un whisky sans glace. Pietro but le verre cul sec et s'en servir un deuxième. Il empoigna l'arc de Robin. "Apprend-moi à tirer." Chuchota t-il.

L'homme rit et attrappa l'arc, il chercha dans un premier temps comment on le tenait correctement. Et fini par y arriver. Il simula un tir de flèche, puis le mit dans les mains de Peter, de Pietro. Il attrapa une flèche en caoutchouc et la plaça correctement. Mais elle tomba au sol. Pietro grimaça et rendit l'arc à Robin. "C'est pas un vrai.." Marmonna t-il.

\- Beh oui c'est pas un vrai... Tu sais je suis pas non plus Robin des bois, je m'appelle Killian et toi?

\- Je préfère t'appeler Robin. Et je m'appelle Peter. Lâcha Pietro.

L'homme fonça les yeux. "D'accord Peter." Dit l'homme en lui tendant son verre. Pietro but plus de la moitié de son verre et reprit l'arc en plastique, mais rata à nouveau son coup.

\- Allez viens danser Peter. L'homme emmena Pietro au milieu de la salle, mais le Maximoff ronchonna, il n'était pas venu pour danser, il était venu pour draguer. Non il était venu pour accompagner sa soeur. Où était-elle d'ailleurs?

Celle-ci apparut comme par magie derrière lui. "Tu as l'air de lui plaire à ton Robin, comme il s'appelle?" Demanda Wanda.

\- Ben Robin! Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Pietro... Soupira t-elle.

\- Peter. Rectifia t-il.

\- Oh... Tu commences à être dedans toi. Se moqua Wanda.

Pietro sourit pour confirmer les dires de sa soeur. "Il a un aaaaarc.." Dit Pietro le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est confirmé, tu es déchiré mon frère. Dit Wanda en ricanant.

\- Mais non...

\- Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il te plaît en lui, l'arc ou lui? Chercha à savoir Wanda.

\- Je sais pas... Il est mignon... Son arc... Avoua t-il.

\- Tu devrais passer à autre chose, Pietro... Souffla Wanda en serrant son frère contre elle.

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi là. Se défendit Pietro.

\- Tu dragues le seul mec avec un arc. Et tu picoles en plus de ça. Ajouta la princesse.

\- laisse-moi profiter de cette soirée. Avec mon archer...

Wanda sourit à demi triste, puis embrassa son frère. "fait attention à toi mon frère." Pietro embrassa à son tour sa soeur et fila rejoindre son Robin.

Les verres s'enchaînèrent aussi vite que les sourires du jeune robin. Pietro se sentait sur un petit nuage. Le jeune homme fini par lui avouer qu'il préférait les filles mais qu'il avait adoré jouer le jeu de la séduction avec lui. Pietro lui avoua a son tour, que ce qu'il préférait chez lui, était son arc, il confia qu'il aimait les archers. Un en particulier. Pietro se laissa enivré par le petit jeu de la séduction puis se fut pour lui et sa soeur de rentrer.

Wanda et Pietro appelèrent un taxi, le jeune s'endormait sur sa soeur adorée, puis la belle princesse le réveilla et l'aida à monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Pietro tenta de se déshabiller, il réussit à enlever son costume, il s'allongea mais son estomac tournait dans tout les sens. Il se redressa et courut jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il s'effondra sur la cuvette, puis repensa à son Robin des bois. Il n'était peut-être pas attiré par les mecs, mais Pietro en garda un excellent souvenir. Un archer. Il sourit puis se leva comme il le pouvait. Il voulait apprendre à tirer et avec un vrai arc pas un arc en plastique et des flèches en caoutchouc. Il marcha le long du couloir des chambres, et pénétra dans l'une d'elle. Il s'approcha d'abord, près du lit, regardant "son" archer dormir. Il était le seul, le seul archer qu'il voulait. Il l'aimait lui, et peu importe s'il était un archer ou non. C'était lui qui lui avait fait aimer l'archerie. Il se resaisie et secoua la tête. Il était venu pour son arc.

Il repéra l'arc, au dessus de l'armoire. Il caressa au passage le costume de son héro du bout des doigts puis attrappa la chaise du bureau. Il grimpa dessus et tenta d'attraper l'arc.

Ce fut lorsqu'il le saisit, qu'il perdit l'équilibre, la chaise valsa et son corps tomba à la renverse, il tenta de contrecarrer sa chute grâce à son pouvoir mais l'alcool ingurgitée l'en empêcha. Il percuta violemment le sol, l'arc toujours les mains.

Pietro ouvrit les yeux, et regarda ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il sourit aussitôt en voyant l'arc. Il se leva et rejoignit son archer. La chaleur des draps, le réconforta, il se colla contre héros d'archer.


	2. Le roi des voleurs

**Bonjour tout le monde , premièrement je suis ravie que vous êtes si nombreuses et nombreux à me suivre. Le début à l'air de vous plaire. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. Et que ça vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Vous m'avez tous fait remarquer deux choses. Peter Pan et Pietro se ressemblent beaucoup. moi aussi je trouve qu'ils ont beaucoup de point de commun. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai choisi ce personnage. Et comme par hasard il a un prénom qui me rappelle le Quicksilver de X-Men.** **Comme vous j'aimerai le voir en Peter Pan.**

 **Deuxièmement , vous m'avez fait remarquer aussi que Pietro boit tout le temps dans mes fics. Mais c'est un gars des pays de l'est ! Et puis pour ma défense je les fais tous toujours boire beaucoup. XD**

 **Le chapitre précédent était très court. Et vous êtes tous pressés de voir la réaction de Clint. (Vous m'étonnez ^^ ) donc comme je suis gentille je vous donne le chapitre deux.**

 **.**

 **Place aux réponses aux reviews.**

 **.**

 **Val:** oh comme ça m'étonne de te voir ici XD et oui Pietro et son archer ... Tout une histoire... Et la réaction de Clint, on l'a saura dans quelques instants. Gros bisous.

.

 **Skayt:** Ton commentaire m'a fait trop rire avec gagatisation de Robin des Bois... Euh... C'est pas le vrai... Je préfère te prévenir... Et je trouve aussi que Peter Pan va très bien à Pietro. Ils ont plein de point commun... Ce sont des orphelin... Qui sont rester enfant... Et puis peter! Rien que ce nom.. me fait penser à Peter des xmens... Bref merci pour ton comm. la suite est là. Bisous.

.

 **Holybleu** : merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

 **.**

 **Deryous:** mdrr tous mes persos boient toujours beaucoup, il n'y a pas que Piero lol. Pietro en Peter Pan ... J'aimerai bien le voir aussi lol. Malheureusement leur façons de parler changerons un peu...

Merci pour ton commentaire... Ravie que ça plaise pour le moment. XOXO

.

 **Charliestone :** Mdr... Tu t'es mis d'accord avec deryous ou quoi... Oui je trouve aussi que Pietro et Peter se ressemblent beaucoup. Et vous verrez par la suite qu'ils sont vraiment identique.

Pietro boit toujours XD, ben oui c'est un mec de l'est XD.

Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Trêve de blabla.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 2**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le roi des voleurs**

 **.**

Il savait qu'elle allait lui dire ses quatres vérités mais de là, à reprocher de courir le monde avec "ses amis" comme si il les avait choisi. Non il n'avait rien choisit. Le seul choix qu'il avait fait, était d'être un agent de Shield. Tout le reste n'était que concours de circonstances. Oui c'est ce qu'il faudrait lui dire pour sa défense. Clint passa de l'eau sur son visage puis rejoignit son épouse, qu'il ne le sera bientôt plus.

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Murmura Laura.

\- Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû m'occuper de vous. Au lieu de parcourir le monde.

\- Afin de le sauver, Clint ce n'est pas à Hawkeye que j'ai des repoches à faire, mais à toi, mon époux.

\- Tu me reproche quoi au juste? de traîner avec mes amis?! Demanda Clint.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je te reproche Clint.

\- Non, non, j'en sais rien, j'aimerai que tu sois un peu plus clair.

\- C'est toi qui devrait être un peu plus clair. Tu me jures que tu m'aimes, mais depuis... Depuis la Sokovie. Marmonna t-elle.

\- Arrête avec la Sokovie. Commença par s'énerver Clint.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle Clint.

\- J'ai pas envie. Et puis... Il ne s'est rien passé en Sokovie. Murmura Clint en regardant son fils dormir.

\- C'est ce que tu crois... Moi je pense le contraire... Chuchota la mère de famille. "Clint... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et..." Ce prénom avait été mentionné tellement de fois, pour de bonne et de mauvaises raisons, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le prononcer distinctement.

\- Laura, je te promets ... Il... Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser que... Marmonna Clint qui prit son visage entre les mains.

\- Ta tristesse ... Ton désarroi... Lorsqu'il n'était plus... Marmonna Laura les larmes aux yeux. "Ta joie... Immense... Tellement immense lorsqu'il est subitement revenue à la vie..." Conclut t-elle en pleurant.

\- Il est mort pour moi Laura... Dit Clint fortement faisant sursauter Nathaniel dans son berceau. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. "C'est normal que je sois..." Sa phrase mourut, il n'arrivait plus à dire quoique se soit.

\- Je préfère... Qu'on se sépare... Si tu m'aimes autant que tu l'aimes, lui.. prouve-le moi Clint. En attendant laissons-nous du temps. Retourne au QG. C'est mieux ainsi. Conclut madame Barton.

Clint s'écroula sur la table. Non il ne voulait pas perdre sa tendre épouse pour un gosse qui n'en valait pas la peine. Laura essuya ses larmes, puis croisa les bras, décidée à ce que son mari parte de leur foyer. L'archer relèva le menton, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il regarda son sac, l'empoigna et le passa sur son épaule. "Je te prouverais que c'est toi que j'aime. Et non ce... Ce gamin." Conclut Clint en partant.

En arrivant au QG, il ne croisa personne, il valait mieux d'ailleurs. Il entra dans cette chambre qu'il détestait à présent. Il prit une douche puis entra dans les draps. Le brouhaha des autres habitants lui faisait un mal de crâne. Cette voix, ces voix, ses sokoviens riant dans la chambre d'à côté lui mettaient les nerfs.

Il sortit de sa chambre, et alla dans l'aile médical, prit un ou deux cacheton pour dormir et retourna se pieuter. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes glissèrent. Laura... Il la perdait... Pour être heureux que son sauveur avait réussit battre la mort. Morphée vient accueillir l'archer du groupe en douceur.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint entendit frapper à sa porte, il n'avait pas envie de voir qui que se soit. Il repensa à la discussion de Laura. ils venaient de se séparer officiellement mais L'archer sourit, ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Clint ronchonna d'entrer.

\- Clint, c'est Wanda, dit-elle une main sur les yeux.

\- Quoi. Râla t-il.

\- Pietro est là?

\- Mais lâchez-moi avec Pietro ...non! Il n'est Pas là. Conclut-il.

Il entendit la porte se refermer, il se rendormit aussi vite mais un bras vint agripper sa taille. Il sursauta, se relèva et enleva le drap. "Pietro! Qu'est ce que...!?"

\- Bonjour mon archer chéri. Dit une voix ronronnante. Clint fut interloqué par la seule phrase du gosse et surtout par quelle décontraction le jeune était. "Bien dormi mon amour?"

\- Non! Enfin si ...! Ah! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Dit Clint en poussant la tête aux cheveux blancs sur le côté.

\- Chéri... Chuchota Pietro en caressant le torse du père de famille. L'archer stoppa la main de Pietro et la posa ailleurs, ailleurs que sur lui.

\- Wanda! Wanda! Cria Clint comme un damné.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente nuit... Ajouta Pietro souriant comme jamais.

\- Wanda! Cria Clint en reculant de Pietro, mais celui-ci se rapprochait à vue d'oeil.

\- Robin, arrête de crier... se plaignit Pietro. " Et qui est cette Wanda?"

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Wanda. "Pietro?" Dit seulement Wanda choquée de voir son frère si proche de l'archer qui lui, semblait terrorisé.

\- Bonjour ma bonne fée. Mon archer de petit ami fait encore des siennes. Dit Pietro en faisant parcourir ses doigts sur le torse de Clint. L'archer sauta du lit et recula. Il se sauva en dehors de la chambre. Sans même une chemise.

Clint descendit et croisa Tony.

\- Ça va Legolas, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

Clint mima des mots de la bouche mais aucun son ne vint. "T'as un fute?" Réussit-il seulement à dire.

Tony leva un sourcil, puis parti en secouant la tête. Clint se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café, puis une deuxième, il va falloir en boire du café. Il se frotta le visage, les somnifères faisaient encore leurs effets?

Il agrippa son mug et alla se poser dans le canapé. L'archer, resta là, un moment, en caleçon, au milieu de la salle commune. Il chargea Sam de demander à Wanda de lui amener un pantalon et une chemise. Le faucon ne comprit pas pourquoi mais exécuta la demande. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Sam lui appris aussi que Wanda et la vision voulaient le voir.

Clint soupira et attendit le jeune couple. Wanda descendit la première. Clint la regarda s'asseoir calmement puis la vision traversa le plafond et se déposa à ses côtés.

L'archer les regarda à tour de rôle. "Quelqu'un va finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe?"

\- Pietro à subit une perte de mémoire, enfin plutôt, il... Bafouilla Wanda en regardant la vision.

\- Il est coincé dans le monde des contes de fées et est persuadé que vous et lui êtes en couple. Coupa la vision.

\- De quoi? C'est bon, vous allez arrêter avec ça. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Clint ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Dit Wanda sérieusement.

\- Wanda a essayé d'entrer dans son esprit, mais sa vie réelle et ses rêves sont mélangées, elle n'arrive pas démêler le vrai du faux. Dit la vision.

\- Comment ça... C'est quoi le bordel là. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Il faudrait que je l'examine de plus près, le problème étant qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Ajouta l'androïde.

\- Et ben attachons-le. Dit simplement l'archer.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Lança la vision.

\- Nous pensons que si nous le forcons, ... Commença par dire Wanda.

\- Il mélangera tout, il se battra contre lui-même...

\- il risque de devenir fou. Coupa Wanda en soupirant.

\- Et donc? On doit faire quoi? Demanda Clint qui sentait battre son cœur à tout rompre.

\- Il faut que vous le persuadiez de faire des examens. Dit clairement la vision.

\- Pourquoi moi? Demanda Clint en s'asseyant..

\- Vous êtes son petit ami. Déclara la vision.

\- Mais je suis pas son petit ami! Dit-il en se relevant à nouveau.

\- C'est ce que lui pense. Dit la vision.

\- Je pense que c'est lié à notre soirée. On dirait qu'il reste bloqué dans cet univers de conte de fée. Murmura Wanda.

\- De conte de fée mais biensure. Ironisa Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est comme si ... il rêvait les yeux ouverts. Il a passé sa soirée à flirter avec ... Robin des bois. Annonça Wanda..

\- Robin des bois. Se moqua Clint.

\- Oui enfin, un gars déguisé en Robin des bois. Précisa la sorcière rouge.

\- Je vois pas le rapport avec les contes de fée. Et puis c'est quoi le rapport avec moi. S'énerva Clint.

\- Vous êtes un archer. Intervint la vision.

\- Ah Ok, je suis archer?! Dit Clint en ricanant. "Ben voyons!? Vous en avez d'autre comme ça.?" Dit-il en attrapant son mug.

\- Clint... Ne te fâche pas... Mais il va falloir que tu joues le jeu, juste le temps de le calmer et de le persuader de faire des examens. Demanda Wanda.

\- Mais vous êtes dingue! Dit-il en posant brutalement son café sur la table basse.

\- Si on lui révèle tout, ce sera trop risqué, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre une seconde fois. Dit Wanda les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais Wanda... Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demande... Surtout en ce moment c'est tellement compliqué avec Laura. Et puis quand il se réveillera, parce qu'il se reveillera! T'as intérêt de trouver un remède toi! Ajouta Clint en pointant la vision du doigts. "On va lui dire quoi?"

\- j'effacerai sa mémoire... Ajouta Wanda.

\- Et ça va pas l'affecter ça?

\- Si... Biensure que si... Je devrais lui enlever ses ressenties envers les contes de fées... Ajouta t-elle.

\- Il kiffe vraiment les archers? Demanda Clint en se moquant légèrement.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser seul à seul? Demanda aussitôt Wanda. Sam et la vision se retirèrent, Wanda poursuivit. "Clint... Mon frère... Il n'a jamais été attiré par les archers... Et si il a flirté avec ce Robin... Ce n'était pas pour sa belle gueule d'ange ou quoique se soit... Il voulait juste qu'il lui apprenne à tirer à l'arc."

\- Donc il voudrait juste apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Dit-il en ricanant nerveusement.

\- Il voudrait que tu sois fiers de lui... Clint mon frère craque sur toi! Balança Wanda comme un boulet de canon.

\- Comment ça, il craque sur moi?! Se braqua l'archer du groupe.

\- Robin des bois n'est qu'un archer de substitution.. Il aime les arcs, pour toi... Il est amoureux... Depuis le début... Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est sacrifié? Dit Wanda en fronçant les yeux à présent elle aussi.

\- Et... Vous pensez pouvoir le sauver? Demanda Clint qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Si tu arrives à le résonner pour faire des examens, oui...

\- Comment je peux faire? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet de l'état du Maximoff.

\- Ah... Ça... J'ai bien envie de te dire... Joue de tes charmes. Tenta de plaisanter Wanda.

\- Wandaaaa, quel examen?

\- Apnée du sommeil, dis-lui qu'il fait de l'apnée du sommeil. Il te dira que non, il voudra pas aller à l'hôpital où quoique se soit. Il a horreur des médecins. Mais soit tu vis toute ta vie avec Peter Pan ou soit tu es son Robin des bois pendant quelques heures.

Clint soupira puis Lança. "Quelques heures alors." Il se leva, remplit à nouveau son mug et but le café noir d'un trait. "Où est-il?"

\- Dans son bain, tu veux le rejoindre, il dirait pas non tu sais... Plaisanta Wanda.

\- Non merci..

\- C'est confirmé c'est à cause de ton arc qu'il en est arrivé là. Lâcha Tony.

\- Hein... Il... Il est courant lui aussi.

\- Je viens de l'en informer. Dit seulement la vision.

\- Mais de quel droit? Demanda Clint qui vit arriver Sam, sans doute au courant lui aussi.

\- Service de surveillance! Lâcha Tony en posant son PC sur la table de la cuisine. Tony Lança la vidéo.

\- Attend, attend, tu filmes nos chambres? Demanda Sam choqué.

\- Jarvis les filmes et c'est juste une question de sécurité, un protocole. Je les regarde pas. Se défendit le génie.

\- Et là, tu fais quoi? Demanda Clint en s'énervant.

\- Quoi vous avez fais quelques chose de suspect le gamin et toi...

\- J'espère pas... Marmonna Clint.

Tony rit à la mine déconfite de Clint et lança la vidéo.

\- Il fait quoi là? Demanda Clint.

\- On dirait qu'il te regarde dormir... Annonça Sam.

\- Tu vois, il veut prendre ton arc. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Il caresse ta tenue au passage, il doit aimer le cuir. Plaisanta Tony.

\- La ferme Tony. Lâcha Clint concentré.

\- Oh mon dieu! Cria Wanda en voyant Pietro se fracasser le crâne contre le sol.

\- Tu vois le sang qui coule. Ajouta Sam.

\- Oui... C'est à ce moment là qu'il y a eut une défaillance... On dirait que ça blessure se résorbe. Murmura vision qui n'avait encore rien dit.

\- Du moins de l'extérieur. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Mais l'intérieur est sans dessus-dessous. Marmonna Clint.

Tony avança la vidéo jusqu'à que Pietro entre dans les draps.

\- Et à partir de là, il a confondu ses rêves et notre monde. Lança la vision.

\- C'est triste. Marmonna Sam.

\- Il doit être... Bafouilla la vision.

\- Heureux... Lâcha Wanda sans réfléchir. Clint regarda Wanda, elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, confuse...

\- Il faut que je le persuade de se laisser examiner. Dit Clint motivé. Il ferma le PC de Stark. "Je t'interdis de filmer encore une seule fois ma chambre." Ajouta Clint avant de monter rejoindre Pietro.


	3. Aladdin

**Hello le troisième chapitre est la.!**

 **Holybleu** : merci pour ton commentaire. Oui voilà c'est exactement ça... Il a son Robin. Bisous.

 **Charliestone :** Clint l' un peu, c'est ce que Laura a l'air d'insinuer. Oh on est loin de retrouver Pietro dans la vraie vie. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous.

 **Val:** mdrrr oui, il est mal barrée pour prouver qu'il aime Laura. Le pauvre Clint... Ça doit être choquant pour lui. XD un OS bonus ça te va? Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

 **Deryous :** si seulement ça pouvait être là vraie histoire de Peter n'a et Robin des Bois. N'empêche depuis je vois des Peter Pan partout. Et ils ressemblent à Pietro dans leur comportements. XD.

Et Tony qui film mdrrr... C'est pas c'est Jarvis... Protocole de sécurité... Ouais ouais vicelard. Merci pour ton comms bisous.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 3**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Aladdin**

.

Clint arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Il frappa mais personne lui dit d'entrer, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entendit Pietro siffloter comme un gamin heureux. Il s'assit sur son lit, prit la tête entre ses mains et pesta contre le monde entier comment allait-il faire pour se depatouiller de ça.

\- Robin? Chéri c'est toi? Dit une voix sokovienne.

\- Euh... Oui... Bafouilla t-il.

\- Tu me rejoins?

\- Euh... Non... Je... Prendrais une douche... Tout à l'heure... Ajouta t-il nerveusement.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais te laver...

\- Euh.. c'est juste que.. Marmonna Clint.

\- Viens, j'entend rien.

Clint soupira aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il se leva et se rapprocha de la porte. "Tu sais bien que j'aime pas trop les bains."

\- Je sais... Tu préfères les douches, c'est plus rapide et plus hygiénique mais tu sais pas tout ce qu'on peut faire dans un bon bain chaud. Ajouta le jeune.

\- Euh... Je vais descendre aider les autres.

\- Attends...

Un bruit d'eau se fit entendre puis la porte qui se débrouillera en un éclair, un vent chaud s'engouffra et un jeune homme, une serviette sur les fesses ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Clint articula des mots mais les sons ne sortaient pas. "Je..."

-Tu... Robin... Ça va pas?

\- Si, si, si, je vais bien... Le regard du plus vieux descendit lentement sur sa gorge, puis sur ses pectoraux et alla se perdre sur ses abdos... "Je..."

\- Je te perturbe tant que ça. Lança Pietro en attrapant la nuque de Clint qui le fit aussitôt relever le regard à la hauteur de son visage.

\- Je vais aider les autres. Profite de ton bain. Dit-il en souriant faussement. Clint se pressa de descendre à nouveau. Il tomba nez à nez avec Tony.

\- Il a essayé de te choper. Demanda le milliardaire en pouffant.

\- Sans commentaire... Wanda! Cria aussitôt Clint. "J'y arriverais pas... "

\- Mais si tu y arriveras... Lâcha Wanda en accourant vers lui.

\- Les "mon amour, mon chéri"... Ça va me gaver... Se plaignit Clint.

\- Mais dis-lui!

\- Il risque pas de mal le prendre? Dit Clint. Wanda soupira. "Quoi?" Dit à nouveau Clint.

\- Tu te rends pas compte de l'impacte que tu as sur lui. Je le connais mieux que personne. Il t'obeira.

\- Mais il t'ecoutera toi.

\- Pas pour l'apnée du sommeil. Dit seulement Wanda en grimaçant.

\- Et bien trouvons autre chose.

\- C'est la seule maladie connue ...avant Strucker Biensure... Ajouta t-elle.

\- Et ça a des conséquences sur lui? Demanda tout de même Clint qui s'inquiétait de la santé du plus jeune.

\- Non.. son métabolisme l'a guérit, Mis à part le fait qu'il dort seul, pour ne déranger personne. Informa t-elle.

\- Et donc? Qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre?

\- Si toi tu lui dis que tu vas dormir sur le canapé parce que quand il reprend sa respiration il fait des bruits pas possible... Il se ravisera... Dit Wanda le sourire aux lèvres en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule. "Crois-moi." Ajouta t-elle souriante. Clint soupira encore une fois... Et se donna du courage pour remonter lorsque Pietro en descendit.

\- Salut.. Marmonna t-il... "Robin, je peux te voir deux minutes?" Demanda Pietro devant un Sam qui se retenait de rire face au nom que Pietro employait.

\- Euh.. oui... Clint s'approcha de Pietro.

Pietro agrippa le col de la chemise de Clint et la plia correctement pendant qu'il lui parlait. L'archer fut perturbé par le geste mais le laissa faire. "Je pense que tu devrais demander à Marianne la garde partagée."

\- De quoi? Dit Clint qui se demanda qui était cette Marianne

\- Ouais, c'est tes gosses... Et.. ils te manquent et tu leur manques, c'est évident..

\- Oui... Réussit seulement à dire Clint en comprenant que Marianne était sans doute Laura.

\- Je sent que.. depuis la conversation d'hier, t'es pas au top. Et s'il faut qu'on cache encore notre relation... Aux autres...

Clint sourit, Wanda et vision étaient au courant pourtant et il le savait. Il se demanda qui était au courant pour Pietro, dans ses rêves.

\- Dis-moi... À qui veux-tu... qu'on l'avoue... Et... J'aviserai... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Pour l'instant, seulement nos amis.

\- Et ta soeur. Ajouta Clint.

\- Fiona, Merlin et Morgane, ma bonne fée. oui.. Compléta Pietro pour le plus grand bonheur de Clint.

\- Fiona?

\- Oui et je suppose que Shrek est au courant aussi du coup. Informa Pietro. Le nom de Shrek mis la puce à l'oreille de Clint. Shrek était sans doute Bruce, de ce fait Fiona devait être Natasha.

\- Fiona... Marmonna Clint. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas la d'ailleurs.

\- Elle est déjà au courant de toute façon.. bref... Si tu veux qu'on le dise aux autres, c'est toi qui voit. Peut-être pas au capitaine crochet, mais au prince Charmant par exemple. Ou Aladdin, bien que je pense qu'il soit déjà au courant, vu la façon dont il me regarde... Lança Pietro. Clint se retourna et vit Sam regarder vers eux. Donc Aladdin était Sam, qui était Crochet et Prince Charmant?

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu réajustes mon col. Lâcha Clint souriant réellement.

\- Oh, ben, excuse moi. J'aime pas te voir débraillé comme çà. Lâcha Pietro en lâchant la chemise de Clint. "Pas à Marianne. Pas maintenant, t'es pas prêt et je ne veux pas te faire préjudice pour la garde des enfants."

\- Pie.. Peter..

\- Non laisse-moi parler. D'accord hier, j'étais aux anges quand tu m'as parlé que tu comptais divorcer pour qu'on puisse enfin vivre notre amour au grand jour... J'étais... Heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau et ris pas. Ajouta Pietro en levant son index. "mais là... Je vois bien que t'es pas prêt. Je veux que tu sois heureux Robin. Peu importe, si je t'ai pour moi seul ou que tu sois marié ou même. Que tu... Qu'on se sépare. Mais ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur." Lâcha Pietro les larmes aux yeux. Clint ne sut rien répondre, bloqué par ses mots qui faisaient battre sa poitrine, jamais il n'avait entendu de discours aussi sincère et affectueux que celui-ci.

Il attrapa la main de Pietro et l'emmena plus loin à l'abri des regards. Aussitôt la porte du salon passée, Pietro fondit en larme et s'effondra contre l'épaule du plus vieux. Clint ne chercha pas longtemps avant de serrer lui aussi ce garçon dans ses bras. Sa main vint de suite caresser ses cheveux blancs. "Je t'aime mon archer... Je t'aime tellement".

\- Chuuuttt. Réussit seulement à dire Clint, car les larmes commençaient lui aussi à stagner aux coins de ses yeux. "Calme-toi... Je suis là... Je suis pas parti... Et .. tout ce que j'ai pu te dire... Est vrai... C'est tout... Calme-toi. "

Le jeune releva les yeux humides. Sa main forte vint se plaquer contre la joue du tireur. Et tout ce que pu faire Clint, fut d'attraper sa main chaude dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux automatiquement puis il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste et passionné à la fois. Un mélange, comme l'esprit du jeune sokovien. Entre rêve, illusion et réalité. Clint rompit le baiser puis de son pouce, essuya les larmes du jeune. "Ça va aller... Tout ira bien... Je te promets de divorcer." Annonça Clint en déglutissant peniblement. "À une seule condition." Lâcha Clint.

\- Laquelle? Se pressa de dire Pietro.

\- Fais tes examens ... Pour ton apnée du sommeil. Tu voudrais pas que je découche...

Le jeune sourit. "Mon apnée du sommeil, tout ça à cause de mon ombre. Pourquoi elle était restée au pays imaginaire?" Soupira Pietro, visiblement triste que son ombre ne l'ait pas suivi puis il se ressaisit repensant au deal. "Si ce n'est que ça." Lâcha t-il. Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ce fut Clint qui posa ses lèvres sur ceux du sokovien. Le jeune rompit le baiser et alla se réfugier à nouveau dans ses bras. Soulagé d'être l'unique de son archer préféré.

Les deux hommes restèrent là, un moment, se calmant comme ils le pouvaient puis, Clint attrapa la main de Pietro et l'emmena dans le salon .

\- Peter va faire des examens... Annonça t-il. "Il a un petit problème de sommeil..." Ajouta t-il en le regardant tendrement. "Mais ça influe beaucoups... Sur notre couple." Lâcha t-il ensuite. Tout le monde se regarda, étonné par la révélation de Clint. "Oui je sais... Vous étes déjà au courant Merlin et Morgane, ainsi que Shrek et Fiona." Ajouta t-il pour préciser aux autres que c'est une surprise pour eux. Sam fit le mec a demi-étonné. Tony joua le rôle du gars hilare.

\- Sérieux... Je savais que t'étais branché cuir...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles crochet? T'as un problème? Demanda Pietro qui comprenait rien à ce que avançait Tony.

\- Rien, laisse tomber... Lacha Clint en retenant Pietro, prêt à se battre contre le Capitaine Crochet. "Tu voulais pas faire les magasins..." S'enquesca de dire Clint.

\- Non.

\- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dis hier.. Insista l'archer.

\- Ah oui si... Se reprit Pietro.

\- Allons-y. Dit Clint en emmenant Pietro dehors.

Clint et Pietro s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la bagnole, L'archer Accéléra aussi vite. Ce fut au bout de 200 mètres que Pietro ouvrit la bouche. "J'ai jamais dis que je voulais faire les boutiques."

\- J'avais envie de prendre l'air.

\- J'avais deviné.

\- Tu as toujours eu un temps d'avance sur moi, toi!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Ce que tu veux... Peter... Tu veux aller où ? Pietro plaqua son crâne sur l'appuie tête et semblait y réfléchir

\- un donut!

\- un donut ? Une journée entière avec moi et tout ce que tu veux c'est un donut ?

\- Toi, un donut, un milk-shake, une glace vanille noix de pécan, et un hamburger, supplément bacon.

\- Que de la bouffe. Et dans cet ordre là ?

\- Pour la bouffe, je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que toi tu es en tête de liste !

\- allons-y pour les donuts alors!

Le couple virtuel alla en direction d'un restoroute, Clint sorti de la bagnole, il attendit que le jeune soit à son niveau pour lui tendre la main. Celui-ci le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux, souriant comme jamais et attrapa sa main qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la pièce et commandèrent deux donuts, une glace, deux hamburger dont un supplément bacon, un milk-shake fraise et deux sodas. "C'est la première fois qu'on se tient la main en public." Clint sourit à cet aveux. "C'est mon discours qui t'a perturbé ?" Demanda Pietro.

\- C'est toi qui me perturbe. Le sokovien rougit à cette phase.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- C'est la première fois que tu arrives à employer des mots pour dire ce que tu ressens. Dit le jeune.

\- J'ai un sérieux travail à faire sur moi-même. Pietro sourit face à un Clint qui venait de lui montrer qu'il avait quelques faiblesses et aussi à la vue des plateaux qui arrivaient.

Clint et Pietro commencèrent par devorer leur hamburger en se souriant comme des enfants tout en buvant leur soda. Pietro regarda sa montre. "Déjà 16h." marmonna-t-il

\- On s'est levé tard. Dit Clint.

\- On s'est couché tard aussi. Ajouta Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce fut au tour de Clint de rougir à son tour. Que s'etait-il passé dans la tête de Pietro hier soir?! Le jeune enchaîna avec sa glace qui partagea avec son amant imaginaire. Puis il fini par boire son milkshake.

Le ventre repu, Pietro se mordit la lèvres et attrapa la main de Clint dans la sienne. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ensuite ?"

\- Apprend-moi à tirer. Lança Pietro sans réfléchir.

\- À l'arc?

\- Beh oui à l'arc. Lâcha Pietro en riant.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Dit Clint sans lacher la main du coureur.

\- Une ballade... Sur la plage. Précisa t-il.

\- Va pour une ballade. Dit Clint souriant. Clint se leva, règla la note et attrapa la main du sokovien. Les hommes entrèrent dans la voiture puis regarda le visage de Pietro avant de démarrer. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la peau de Peter Pan, Pietro souriait toujours et ça ravivait le plus vieux de le voir ainsi. Clint prit la route en direction de la côte, pesant à tout ceci. Il sursauta un instant lorsque Pietro posa sa main sur sa cuisse, il regarda le jeune surpris, Pietro enleva sa main aussitot baissant les yeux confus par son geste, mais Clint le rassura en posant la sienne sur la cuisse du jeune qui sourit.

Clint se mordit la lèvre. Que faisait-il? Rien de mal ? Pour Pietro, ils étaient ensemble de toute façon, mais pour lui ? Etait-il en train de tromper Laura ? Pas vraiment et de plus, ils étaient séparés... Et ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Et puis Pietro aurait bientôt la mémoire effacée, il se souviendrait de rien. Autant rendre heureux le gamin une fois dans sa vie.


	4. Merlin l'enchanteur

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous donner un autre chapitre. Pour les personnages je vais récapituler à chaque chapitre les personnages découvert par Clint, dans les chapitres précédents. Puis j'écrirai les nouveaux découverts en fin de chapitre. Bisous à vous.**

 **Charliestone:** Et oui, j'adore ton comm, il est jliement écris... Oui ils sont trop mignon... Et Clint joie parfaitement le jeu... Au point à s'y faire prendre... Oui du coup, Pietro est un AU enfin en tant que Peter. Bisous et merci

 **Val:** mdrrr...C'est justement ce que m'a la situation ma copine, elle trouvait aussi aussi que Clint s'en donne à coeur joie. Et oui c'est sûrement cette déclaration. Qui la perturbé. Pour ce qui est des personnes comme je l'ai précisé en haut je les noterai. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

 **Deryous:** hello, oui j'ai cherché des comparaison XD et encore tout ce liera encore plus dans ce chapitre particulièrement à la fin.

Et oui petit balade tranquille, on se demande qui profite de l'autre. Bisous et merci pour ton comm

 **Holybleu:** merci et voilà la suite, bisous.

.

 **Perso découvert.**

Peter Pan: Pietro

Robin des Bois: Clint

Morgane la fée: Wanda

Merlin l'enchanteur: la vision

Fiona: Nath

Shrek: Bruce

Aladdin: Sam

Marianne: Laura

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 4**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Merlin l'enchanteur.**

.

Clint chercha de la place pour se garer et passa devant un centre équestre. "De l'équitation, ça te dit?"

\- Robin, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas monter à cheval. Dit Pietro en grimaçant

\- Tu sais bien que moi si! Tu monterais avec moi?

\- Seulement avec toi alors! Répondit le jeune .

\- Bien. Dit Clint en se garant. Les hommes descendirent, Pietro préféra rester dehors en attendant que Clint négociait la course. Le plus vieux regardait de temps en temps à l'extérieur par la petite fenêtre, il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde Pietro de vue. Son esprit défaillant, jamais ils ne pourraient le retrouver. Il coupa court à la négociation afin de le rejoindre au plus vite. Le contrat signé, Clint alla chercher le sokovien. Il lui attrapa la main et rejoignit le garçon d'écurie.

L'homme donna quelques directive a Clint, qui l'écoutait attentivement en allant chercher l'étalon. Il était monté plusieurs fois à cheval mais n'était pas aussi expert que Pietro le pensait. Enfin du moins, moins que Robin des bois. Pietro tentait lui aussi de l'écouter mais laissait Clint gérer. En arrivant devant le box, Pietro recula par méfiance de l'animal. Clint le retint. "Pietro..." Le sokovien fronca les yeux. "Peter, je voulais dire... , Ca va aller, n'ai pas peur, je suis la. "

Pietro semblait plus à l'aise, juste a cette simple phrase. L'étalon sorti, Clint attrapa la main de Pietro et la déposa sur l'animal. "Sent-le, caresse-le... " Chuchota Clint.

\- J'ai peur Robin. Avoua le jeune.

L'homme invita Hawkeye à s'installer. Clint grimpa et tendit la main à Pietro pour l'aider. L'homme assista Pietro à s'installer derrière Clint. Pietro enveloppa fermement son Robin des bois. Le garçon conseilla à Clint d'y aller progressivement voyant Pietro pas très à l'aise. Clint acquiesça et ordonna à l'animal d'avancer tout doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon on est sur le sable, on risque rien tu sais.

Le cheval avança doucement berçant les deux amants imaginaire. Clint tenta d'engager la conversation avec Pietro, le plus dur était de savoir quoi dire et ne pas dire qui pourrait embrouiller l'esprit tordu de Pietro.

\- Ca va, tu te sents plus à l'aise?

\- Un peu... Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Chuchota Pietro dans l'oreille de Clint. L'archer fit un sourire en coin face à sa réflexion et à la douceur de sa voix.

\- Je te lâche pas... Murmura Clint en plaquant sa main sur les mains du jeune entourant son buste. "Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu?"

\- Non ça va... J'ai un peu moins peur. Avoua Pietro.

\- Tu veux tenir les rennes? Demanda Clint.

\- Oh que non... C'est toi l'écuyer. Dit seulement le plus jeune.

\- Je suis pas écuyer. Se défendit Clint.

\- C'est vrai, t'es mon roi des voleurs. Se reprit Pietro.

\- Sympa ta perception de moi. Répondit Clint simplement.

\- Mais non, mon chéri, tu sais bien ce que je pense de toi... Murmura aussitôt Pietro. Clint pivota légèrement la tête et tenta d'accrocher le regard de Pietro. "Quoi?" Dit Pietro en voyant Clint chercher des réponses dans son regard.

\- Tu voudrais pas qu'on marche un peu? Dit Clint.

\- Si tu veux, oui. Clint descendit le premier puis aida à faire descendre Pietro. Les deux hommes se dévorèrent des yeux. Pietro tendit la main et caressa la joue de Clint, sa main glissa contre sa nuque et scella ses lèvres sur celles de Clint. Clint ferma les yeux et profita de ce baiser interdit pour sa part. Les lèvres douces de Pietro semblait comme une caresse pour l'archer. Son coeur battait la chamade, était ce dû à l'interdit du baiser ou juste à ce baiser qui attisait sa flamme?

Clint glissa son bras contre les reins de Pietro et profita un instant de cette proximité. Pietro rompit le baiser et sourit une énième fois à son archer.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'un simple voleur à tes yeux? Demanda Clint en attrapant la main de Pietro dans une main et les rennes du cheval de l'autre, puis commença à entamer la marche.

\- Tu ne l'es plus.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi? Demanda Clint pour savoir le fin fond de ce que ce Pietro pensait de lui.

\- Robin... Tu es mon sauveur déjà... Cest déjà un bon atout. Informa Pietro. Clint sourit seulement, ne comprenant rien à ce que disait Pietro.

\- Et c'est tout? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a plus en moi? Demanda Clint .

\- Ton courage, ta loyauté, ton dévouement envers les plus démuni, ta douceur, ton côté protecteur, ton calme légendaire, ton amour, envers tous, notamment tes enfants. Il marqua une pause, baissa les yeux puis ajouta. "et ton épouse."

Clint releva le menton du plus jeune. "Mon amour envers toi." Chuchota Clint.

\- Aussi, oui... Lâcha Pietro en se tournant pour le regarder, le rouge aux joues.

Clint laissa le jeune se calmer un peu, il voyait bien que Pietro, ou plutôt Peter était confus lorsque Clint ou plutôt Robin faisait allusion à son amour envers lui. Ils marchèrent calmement puis Clint reprit.

\- J'aurais cru que ce que tu aimais chez moi, serait mes capacités d'archer. Pietro rit à pleine gorge. "Quoi?" Lâcha Clint en riant face au rire communicatif du gamin.

\- C'est sûre que... Tu m'as cloué le bec... Mais bon c'est grâce à ton arc que je suis encore en vie. Avoua ce dernier.

Clint se sentit con sur le moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ne sachant pas non plus ce que Pietro avait imaginé pour leur rencontre. Il sourit bêtement comme réponse.

Pietro lui sourit seulement lu aussi et lança juste. "Et toi?"

\- Moi?

\- Qu'est ce qui a fait que... Bafouilla Pietro, ne sachant pas comment tourner la question. "Qu'est ce qu'il te plaît chez moi?" Réussit tout de même à dire.

\- Tu es protecteur. Avec ta.. Morgane, ta marraine la bonne fée. Ta spontanéité, ton humour... Dit Clint le sourire aux lèvres en pensant au foufou Maximoff. "Ton côté justicier, Ta bienveillance, ton côté ...vif comme l'éclair... Ton côté Ronchon et indomptable, ta delicatesse... Ton devouement..." Clint baissa les yeux à son tour. "Ton sacrifice..." Souffla t-il.

\- Mon sacrifice? Par rapport à Marianne? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui par exemple... souffla Clint, il s'approcha de Pietro et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il regarda l'horizon et repensa à cette discussion. Clint avait tout déballé à Peter, mais ce n'était pas à Peter qu'il aurait voulu le dire mais à Pietro. C'était Pietro qui l'avait charmé aux premiers abords, c'était lui, qui l'avait sauvé. Pietro avait une vie avant que celle de Peter entre en jeu. Inconsciemment, Pietro faisait parfois la part des choses. Il ne l'avait pas appeler Robin pour rien. Son inconscient était amoureux d'un archer, marié avec des enfants. Alors pour Peter, il était Robin, Marié a Marianne. Pietro avait deux histoire. Celle de Pietro et celle de Peter. Clint lui n'avait que la version du sokovien et non de l'enfant perdu. L'archer aurait voulu lui aussi, connaître l'histoire de Peter et de Robin. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Chéri... Raconte-moi encore notre rencontre s'il te plaît. Demanda Clint en s'arrêtant brusquement, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est bien rare que tu m'appelle chéri... Commença par dire Pietro. Clint ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il l'avait appeler ainsi. Pietro sourit puis commença.

"Il était une fois, dans une contrée loingtaine, une charette qui traversait un chemin qui menait près du château du roi. À son bord était réuni, Peter, un enfant perdu; Morgane, sa marraine la bonne fée et Aladdin, un jeune voleur, dépourvu de son tapis magique, volé par un puissance sorcier maîtrisant la ruse et le chao. Le jeune voleur vint chercher de l'aide au près de la marraine, celle-ci décréta que Peter devait les accompagner. Durant ce voyage, ces trois jeunes gens furent attaqué par une machine diabolique. Cet être maléfique immobilisa en un instant Morgane et Aladdin, qui servait de cocher et kidnappa l'enfant perdu pour ses vertues régénératrice.

Sur le dos de ce vilain, ficelé comme un rôti, le jeune Peter aperçut une chaumière et vit un enfant en sortir. La machine voulu kidnapper le petit garçon mais il reussit à s'enfuir. L'espoir était vain pour Peter, il ne pensait que jamais personne ne le retrouverait mais au bout de quelques pas de géant, une flèche passa devant lui, il fit d'abord un bond puis espéra que quelqu'un vint le délivrer. Il avait perdu espoir lorsqu'un homme jaillit de la forêt, il n'était pas plus haut que lui, mais son aisance et son courage plu à l'enfant perdu.

De part sa vaillance, il arma une flèche et tira à nouveau sur le monstre qui en perdit sa proie. Peter se faufila comme il le pouvait derrière un bosquet et tenta de voir à travers les immenses feuilles vertes ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il aperçut un monstre... Un géant tout vert, hurlant fortement faisait reculer le monstre de fer. Peter, un peu apeuré, aperçu son sauveur, au coeur vaillant, à la précision parfaite et à la maîtrise de l'archerie. L'homme tira autant de flèche qu'il le pouvait pendant que le second donnait des coups gigantesque à la machine, puis il enfourcha un cheval et vint vers l'enfant perdu.

Peter le regarda pantois et terrorisé lorsque L'archer l'agrippa et le jeta sur son cheval blanc. L'homme ordonna à son cheval de galoper. Peter ferma les yeux, apeuré comme jamais sur ce cheval de malheur puis l'archer ralentit le pas. Il le fit descendre et aida le plus jeune à défaire ses liens. Peter se présenta et raconta son l'histoire puis l'homme vert les rejoignit. Accompagné de son épouse, Fiona.

L'archer se proposa de l'aider à retrouver ses amis et afin de rejoindre Merlin un enchanteur de la vallée Burgonde, pour le tapis de Aladdin. Shrek et Fiona s'invitèrent au voyage. Marianne, la femme de l'archer et leurs enfants avaient reçu avec beaucoup de chaleur l'enfant perdu et leur préparèrent des sacs remplis de nourriture.

De nouveau sur la route, les 4 aventuriers croisèrent le Capitaine Crochet, un ennemi de Peter de longue date. Celui-ci avait perdu son coeur et tentait de le retrouver. Shrek fit un pacte avec le pirate, il pouvait les accompagner seulement si il leur prêtait son immense bateau pour leur nuit de noce. Ce fut donc à 5 qu'ils continuèrent leur route.

Arrivé devant la maisonnée de Merlin, ils aperçurent le prince charmant, Aladdin et Morgane. Peter serra sa fée dans ses bras, elle était tout pour lui, elle était comme une âme soeur. Aladdin souriait, il avait retrouvé son tapis. Crochet avec reçu un coeur de verre bleu, Shrek et Fiona réussirent à reprendre forme humaine, Morgane eut une potion magique pour accélérer sa croissance et entrer dans les âmes perdues. L'archer demanda à l'enchanteur que son épouse et ses enfants ne soient jamais malades, et quant il fut au tour de Peter, le jeune garçon ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait toujours tout eut. Cependant, il Demanda juste un baiser, un baiser d'amour.

L'enchanteur lui répondit que c'était impossible que l'amour ne se programmait pas. Il donna donc en contrepartie, le magie du déplacement subféérique. Peter était heureux de ce dons bien qu'il préférait juste un baiser. Le druide lui confia tout de même qu'il avait déjà rencontré l'amour. Qu'il était non loin de lui. L'enfant perdu regarda autour de lui, et le seul visage qui aima contempler fut celui de Robin, son archer.

Le roi des voleurs s'approcha et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce baiser d'amour car il était déjà promis et même uni à Dame Marianne. Il fit demi-tour, déterminé à retrouver les siens. Peter regarda Robin marcher sur le chemin de terre lorsque celui-ci revint sur ses pas et fini par sceller ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Peter Pan.

L'archer ne lui promit pas l'éternelle fidélité, mais il lui Jura de l'aimer et de le choyer jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Fin."

Conclut Pietro seulement comme si cet histoire avait bien était écrite.

.

 **Perso découvert:**

Capitaine Crochet : Tony

Le prince Charmant : Steve


	5. Le pays imaginaire

**Et voilà du coup, tôt les persos sont découvert. Un gros bisous à vous. Merci de suivre cet histoire de compte un peu farfelue. Bisous.**

 **Val:** merci pour ton comm. Gros bisous à toi.

 **Charliestone :** oui Clint est un amour mais il marche sur des oeufs avec Pietro. Il a peur de blesser Peter et Pietro. Dos bisous et merci pour ton comm.

 **Deryous:** j'ai un peu galérer pour leur histoire mdrrr mais j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu. De rien pour les persos. Bisous.

 **Angelica R:** merci pour ta review gros bisous.

.

 **Les persos découvert:**

 **Peter Pan:** Pietro

 **Robin des Bois** : Clint

 **Morgane la fée** : Wanda

 **Merlin l'enchanteur:** la Vision

 **Aladdin:** Sam

 **Fiona:** Nath

 **Shrek:** Bruce

 **Prince charmant:** Steve

 **Capitaine crochet:** Tony

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 5**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le pays imaginaire**

.

Clint avait écouté avec tant de curiosité, les points communs qu'il utilisait étaient surprenant. Il était subjugué. Rien n'avait été oublié. Le réacteur ARK de Tony transformé en coeur bleu pour crochet. La potion de la fée pour Wanda. Le tapis d'Aladdin pour Redwings, son pouvoir de régénération rapide, le pourquoi Shrek et Fiona n'étaient plus des ogres. Chaque voeux avait été minutieusement choisi. Même le voeux de Clint, enfin de Robin avait été judicieux. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait trouvé pour Steve, enfin pour le Prince Charmant. Clint sourit en pensant à tout ça et déclara. "J'adore toujours autant l'écouter. Et tu la conte merveilleusement bien."

\- Oh j'ai oublié de parler de la poussière de fée. Intervint Pietro.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Je commence à la connaître par coeur ce conte là tu sais. Se défendit Clint.

\- Si tu savais comme la magie me manque. Dit subitement Pietro en soupirant.

\- Je sais bien... Mais on y peut rien. Dit Clint en se stoppant.

\- Merci Le Prince Charmant. Dit Pietro en grimaçant. "Heureusement que Merlin a gardé sa pierre de l'esprit." Ajouta Pietro. Même la pierre de l'esprit n'avait pas été oublié. Se dit Clint.

\- Oui heureusement. Dit Clint qui comprit à moitié la révélation.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il a voulu nous emmener dans un monde dépourvu de magie. Se plaignit le coureur.

\- Il doit avoir ses raisons. Le défendit Clint.

\- Oui, d'après lui, la magie n'est pas palpable... Quelques fois je comprends ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Explique-moi. Demanda Clint qui pataugeait légèrement.

\- L'amour par exemple, c'est une forme de magie. On ne sait pas pourquoi ... mais quand deux être s'aiment, la magie opère. Lâcha Pietro simplement en baissant les épaules. Clint fut troublé par cette simple phrase. Pietro était en fait, derrière sa façade ronchon, un éternel romantique. Il se demanda si c'était seulement Peter qui parlait. Mais il comprit sur l'instant que l'esprit de Peter avait été créé par Pietro. Donc Peter était Pietro. Tout ce que disait ou ressentait Peter était de Pietro. Clint attrappa les mains du sokovien dans les siennes et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je te connaissais pas aussi poète et philosophe. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Peter... Chuchota Clint ému. "Bon, allez, allons rendre ce cheval que tu déteste." Abrégea Clint, complètement sous le charme d' un coin de la tête de Pietro.

Sur la route du retour à l'écurie, Clint reçu un appel de Wanda, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien avec Pietro et s'ils avaient discuté des examens. Clint l'informa qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé mais qu'il le ferait. Il informa aussi qu'ils ne rentreraient pas manger sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Clint raccrocha avant de rejoindre Pietro qui caressait l'animal.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir moins peur.

Le jeune sourit et Clint emmena son Peter Pan vers la voiture. Clint se stoppa devant Pietro. "Le pays imaginaire te manque tant que ça?" Demanda t-il en ajustant correctement l'écharpe de Pietro.

\- La magie me manque... Mais ... Je me suis habitué à vivre dans ce monde... Et j'aime beaucoup l'homme que tu es devenu. Ajouta le jeune en caressant la joue de Clint.

\- Tu n'es pas malheureux au moins? Demanda Clint imitant les mêmes gestes que le jeune.

\- Tu es là, avec moi, alors non, je ne suis pas malheureux. Et puis bon, je vais pas me plaindre, dans ce monde il y tellement de chose à faire. Et personne pour nous faire la morale! Dit Pietro souriant puis il fit une grimace. "Mis à part Morgane et Charmant Biensure... "

\- Qu'est ce que tu préfères dans ce monde? Demanda Clint en passant ses bras autour du cou de Pietro.

\- Les jeux vidéos! La bouffe! Le sport, la patinoire, le cinema, les bars, les restaurants... Enchaîna Pietro devant un Clint souriant et attendrissant face au regard du sokovien sur lui. "Toutes ses distractions, tout ça quoi!" Conclut t-il.

\- En parlant de restaurant, je t'invite à manger. Déclara Clint.

\- T'es parfait mon amour.

Clint déposa un baiser sur le front de Pietro et lui ouvrit la porte passager avant de rejoindre son côté de la voiture. Dans l'habitacle, les deux hommes se souriaient, Clint posait parfois sa main sur la cuisse du jeune ou attrapait sa main pour en embrasser le dos. Il voulait choyer ce gamin, qui lui faisait de la peine, tellement il vivait dans une bulle bien enveloppée.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Au restaurant, Clint et Pietro parlèrent de magie, enfin Pietro en parlait, Clint l'écoutait, puis l'archer voulut en savoir plus sur ce que Pietro ressentait. Pietro et non Peter.

\- Arrêtons de parler de magie, de nos vies passées, parlons de nous, maintenant, du futur, comment vois-tu notre futur?

\- Avec toi... Comme tu t'en doute, bien que je sache que... C'est impossible... Marmonna le jeune.

\- Pie-ter... Comment voudrais-tu que soit ton futur? Qu'aimerais-tu être ou faire? Avec qui? Ajouta Clint.

Pietro bu une gorgée de son soda puis se lança. "J'aimerai être quelqu'un d'important, pas important en notoriété mais agir sur les gens. Protéger et défendre les innocents.

\- Un Avengers... Murmura Clint, réalisant que c'était sans nulle doute son Pietro qui avait répondu et non Peter Pan.

\- Un Avengers? C'est quoi ça? Dit soudainement le jeune.

\- Rien... C'est rien... souffla Clint souriant comme jamais. Une partie de Pietro était toujours présente. Oui, c'était une partie de Pietro qui était en face de lui. "Et... Sur le plan affectif?"

\- Une femme aimante et des jolies enfants. Lâcha Pietro, puis il pouffa de rire. Clint le suivit dans son fou rire puis le jeune se calma. "Je ne demande pas grand chose, tu sais, juste ton amour... Je te demande pas de m'être fidèle, juste que tu m'offres un peu d'amour.

\- Tu mérites bien plus qu'un peu d'amour... Murmura Clint sous le charme de son invité.

Le jeune rougit en baissant les yeux, Clint força le gamin à le regarder. "Je te l'ai promis gamin, tu te laisses examiner, je divorce, alors pour ce qui est de ma fidélité, tout s'arrangera. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux." Ajouta Clint le regard planté dans celui du speed Runner.

\- J'irais le voir en rentrant. Dit aussitôt Pietro, en s'essuyant la bouche, motivé à tout faire pour lui, son archer.

\- On ira le voir demain, on est pas à quelques heures près. Profitons un peu de l'absence de Marianne. Déclara Clint.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro en attrapant la main de son amant et la serrant fortement dans la sienne. Les deux hommes se lâchèrent la main et terminèrent leurs repas calmement se souriant comme deux gosses.

De retour au QG, Clint et Pietro allèrent se poser sur les canapés, devant une dernière bière, hydromel aux yeux de Peter Pan. Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent un bêtisier que Pietro adorait lorsqu'il était encore lui-même puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher.

En grimpant les escaliers, Clint avait la boule au ventre, comment allait se passer le coucher? De retour dans cette chambre où tout avait commencé, Pietro attrapa son amant par la taille, Clint appréhendait ce moment où ils seraient si proche, trop proche peut-être. Mais le plus vieux se laissa envouté par la tendresse du gosse. Il profita de cette instant et le serra contre lui, déposant un baiser chaste dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Le sokovien leva les yeux vers archer. "Tu es différent" Murmura t-il.

\- Comment? Dit Clint en regardant ce regard si bleu.

\- Oui, je te trouve différent et en même temps, j'ai l'impression de te retrouver. Avoua Pietro en fronçant les yeux

\- Pourquoi me retrouver, tu ne m'as jamais perdu. Chuchota Clint, qui ne savait pas du tout si c'était bien le cas aux yeux de Peter.

\- C'est ça qui est drôle. J'ai l'impression que... Tu n'es plus le même homme, quelque chose à changé en toi. Mais... Bafouilla t-il.

\- Mais? Dit Clint.

\- Cest comme si je retombais amoureux de toi une seconde fois. Lâcha Pietro. Clint eut la gorge nouée à cette simple révélation. Amoureux, le mot était tombé. Amoureux, c'était un mot qui se refusait à entendre. Pourtant Laura le lui avait balancé tellement de fois à la gueule. Et là, ce mot prit tout son sens.

\- Je peux te garantir que... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi qu'une seule fois, la toute première fois. Avant... Que tu... Enfin.. Clint laissa glisser sa main sur la joue de Pietro et caressa au passage ses cheveux, épiant chaque détails de son visage. "Je t'aime gamin." Avoua Clint pour la toute première fois. Le surnom n'avait pas était choisi au hasard c'était là, un joli surnom qui allait bien, tant à Peter, qu'à son Pietro. "J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, mais je sais pas pourquoi, ou sûrement à cause de Lau, Marianne, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais là, je te le dis et j'espère pouvoir te le dire encore. Je t'aime." Conclut Clint.

Pietro attrapa les lèvres de son archer, et un long baiser s'en suivit, Clint sentit le jeune l'agripper de toutes ses forces, comme si quelqu'un ou quelques chose allait le lui voler. Clint serra lui aussi le sokovien profitant de cet instant pour être contre son gamin. De longues minutes passèrent puis sa main remonta et glissa entre ses mèches blanches, appuyant leur baiser, tandis que l'autre main glissa sous la veste de Pietro.

Sa main fraîche entra en contact avec le tissus de son t-shirt chaud. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaire de poule qu'avait Pietro à travers le tissus. Une des mains du plus jeune glissa lentement sur les reins de Clint, puis se faufila sous son maillot. Le plus vieux frissonna au contact de la peau du sokovien contre la sienne. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et le désire qui commençait à monter. Bien qu'il eut envie d'approfondir leurs caresse, Clint rompit ce baiser qu'il avait tant apprécié et enfouillis son visage contre les cheveux du sokovien. Le jeune ne le lâcha pas, le tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il se sauve. Pietro releva la tête et accrocha le regard du plus vieux. "Tu as l'air fatigué."

\- J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière.

\- C'est ça que tu étais ronchon.

\- Probablement.

\- Je suis fatigué moi aussi, allons nous coucher. Pietro avança vers le lit, s'assit sur le lit et se déshabilla sans aucune pudeur. Clint pinca les lèvres et imita son partenaire. Il aurait pu aller plus loin avec Pietro, mais ce n'était pas entièrement Pietro. Il ne ferait rien contre sa volonté. Même si la mémoire du gamin serait effacée, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de lui. Il se glissa dans les draps puis sourit lorsque Pietro vint se nicher contre lui. Le jeune homme était allongé, sur le côté, sa jambe chevauchant les cuisses de l'archer, sa main droite nichée sur son sternum, et sa tête délicatement posée sur sa clavicule.

Clint ferma les yeux, un instant et repensa au matin même où il avait eut un geste de recul. Et là, il le laissait faire. Il appréciait la main du coureur, posée contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de son amant et glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches blanches.

\- Bonne nuit mon archer. Murmura Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit gamin. Chuchota Clint à son tour. Clint déposa un ultime baiser dans les cheveux du gosse, espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière nuit qu'il passerait en sa compagnie. Il ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de la chambre repensant à toute cette journée, à toutes ses paroles prononcées. Il fallait qu'un accident provienne pour qu'il se rende enfin compte qu'il aimait ce gosse, sa femme avait donc raison. Pietro, il lui manquait. Pourtant il est là, contre lui, il savait qu'il était là. Enfin du moins une partie de lui. Et pourtant ce gosse lui manquait. Il referma les yeux et s'endormit Rapidement, sereinement contre ce gamin qu'il avait apprécié.


	6. Morgane, la fée

**Hello tout le monde. Merci pour vos comms. Bonne journée à vous.**

 **Charliestone** : je pense que Clint ne veut pas, de peur que Pietro ne soit pas d'accord. Il le respect et ne veut pas que sa première fois (pour Clint) soit avec Peter et non Pietro. Mais bon, c'est sure que Peter va se poser des question s'il ne se passe jamais rien. Merci pour ton comm bisous

.

 **Val** : hi hi coucou, mangeuse de fic... Je crois que j'en publi assez... Je pense que tu sera contente de l'os que je vais publié.

Je pense que Clint savait au fond de lui qu'il aimait Pietro. Mais il aura fallut que Peter lui ouvre les yeux. Merci pour ton comm. Gros bisous.

.

 **Deryous:** hello, oui c'est ça le problème est ce qu'il aimera toujours Pietro comme il a aimé Peter si jamais il se réveille.

Merci pour ton comm. XOXO.

.

 **Holybleu** : hello. Et oui Clint a enfin ouvert les yeux dommage que se soit Peter et non Pietro.

Merci et gros bisous à toi.

.

 **Les persos découvert:**

 **Peter Pan:** Pietro

 **Robin des Bois** : Clint

 **Morgane la fée** : Wanda

 **Merlin l'enchanteur:** la Vision

 **Aladdin:** Sam

 **Fiona:** Nath

 **Shrek:** Bruce

 **Prince charmant:** Steve

 **Capitaine crochet:** Tony

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 6**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Morgane la fée.**

.

Clint ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva entourant un jeune garçon dans les bras. Il ne l'avait pas lâché durant la nuit, "Ils" ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Clint regarda ce gamin dormir, puis il caressa sa joue. Clint se demanda si le jeune rêvait. Et si c'était Pietro qui rêvait, ou Peter. Il était en pleine contemplation, encore contre le gosse lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il se doutait de la personne qui se cachait derrière cette porte dû au tapotement léger. "Entre." Chuchota t-il.

Ce fut bien wanda, qui passa la tête par le battant de la porte. "Je venais voir si ça allait." Murmura la sokovienne.

\- Tout va bien Wanda. La russura t-il.

\- Bien. Dit seulement la jeune femme qui souriait face à l'image de son jumeau aux creux des bras de son héro d'archer. Clint vit la joie et le bonheur se lire sur le visage de Wanda et Murmura. "Il est décidé à passer ses examens. Laisse-lui le temps de se réveiller." Dit-il seulement.

\- Oh rien ne presse. Dit-elle. "Prenez le temps de déjeuner..." Ajouta tendrement la femme. "Bon, je vous laisse." Glissa t-elle avant de refermer la porte. Clint regarda à nouveau son ange dormir puis le vit légèrement bouger. Le jeune enfouit son visage contre le plexus de Clint et Marmonna. "C'était Morgane?"

\- Oui, elle venait voir si on était réveillé. Répondit seulement Clint regardant à présent les cheveux blancs et mi-long de Pietro.

Le jeune relèva la tête et regarda enfin l'archer. Il avait un visage Angélique, et semblait avoir eut une bonne nuit de sommeil. L'amour lui allait si bien se dit-il. "Elle venait pour me demander quand tu ferais tes examens. Elle nous laisse le temps de déjeuner, voir la matinée." Ajouta Clint pour ne pas presser le gamin.

\- J'aime pas les médecins. Ronchonna soudainement Pietro en replongeant son visage contre le père de famille.

\- Merlin est un enchanteur. Rectifia Clint pour l'apaiser.

\- Encore pire. ... Pesta Peter Pan. "Peut-être qu'il retrouvera mon ombre en même temps." Se ravisa t-il ensuite, en se collant une énième fois contre son archer chéri.

\- Peut-être oui, t'as l'air naze. Mentit-il. "Je vais prendre ma douche en premier... Je te laisse te reposer un petit quart d'heure de plus comme ça." Dit-il en se levant.

Le jeune homme sourit, laissa sortir son homme du lit puis s'emmitoufla dans les couverture. Clint prit sa douche, céda ensuite la salle de bain à son Peter Pan, puis descendit à la cuisine. Wanda et vision étaient présent. Vision préparait le petit déjeuner tandis que Wanda était dans ses pensées une tasse dans la main.

\- Salut... Murmura Clint en allant vers un placard. Il est réveillé, il est sous la douche. Enchaina t-il en attrapant une tasse puis se servit une tasse

\- Comment ça s'est passé?

Clint s'assit. "Bien... Il m'a raconté son histoire, enfin celle de Peter Pan. Tout est mélangé dans sa tête. Et tout a un sens en même temps. Pour Peter, Cest le voeux du prince charmant qui nous a emmener dans ce monde. Cap est ce prince charmant, toi, tu es sa marraine la bonne fée, au nom de Morgane. Toi tu es Merlin l'enchanteur et dans ce monde tu as gardé la pierre de l'esprit... Il n'est pas malheureux... Peter n'est pas malheureux, enfin si... Robin est marié à Marianne." Murmura Clint.

\- C'est si triste.

\- Oui, pour lui, il fait de l'apnée car son ombre ne l'a pas suivi dans ce monde. C'est du à ça d'après lui. Tu penses pouvoir lui rendre ses souvenirs? Demanda Clint les yeux brillants.

\- Je pense, oui, mais... Son esprit est sans dessus dessous.

\- Je sais... Marmonna Clint .

\- Je ferais tout mon possible.

Clint commença à boire son café, puis le jeune arriva. "Bonjour marraine, bonjour Merlin." Dit le jeune en allant chercher une tasse.

\- Bonjour. Dit aussitôt le couple. Wanda servit du café au jeune homme qui s'assit aux côtes de son amant.

Les deux hommes se sourirent instinctivement puis Pietro Commença à boir ce café.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Lâcha Tony en attrapant, (en volant) la tasse de Clint, il but une gorgée puis s'assit et se servit une tasse.

\- Te gêne pas! Lâcha Pietro. "T'as vraiment aucun savoir vivre."

Tony leva la tête et leva un sourcil en direction de Pietro.

\- T'as un problème crochet! Lâcha Pietro devant un Tony surpris de cet affront.

\- Vous l'avez pas réparer? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore? Des conneries pour pas changé?

\- Peter, calme-toi. Allez, bois ton café. Murmura Clint en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune Sokovien. Tony secoua la tête et but sa tasse de café.

Pietro fit une grimace lorsque le liquide entra dans sa bouche. "C'est mauvais."

\- Tu n'aimes plus le café? Demanda Clint.

\- Je l'ai jamais aimé. Avoua le gamin.

\- Pourquoi tu en buvais alors?

\- Pour faire comme les grands.

Tony pouffa de rire et les affronts redoublèrent entre les deux hommes. "Pourquoi tu ris crochet? Ne ris pas, ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Soit heureux qu'on t'accepte à notre table."

\- Pardon?

\- Si tu es là, c'est seulement parce que Shrek et Prince Charmant t'ont accordé le pardon! J'ai rien oublié moi, sale vermine. Cracha Pietro.

\- Vermine ... Ah ouais carrément. Lança Tony.

\- Ouais.. t'es une sale vermine, et je te déconseille d'approcher une seule fois Robin.

\- Oh j'ai peur. Se moquait Stark.

\- Peter, calme toi. Crochet est là, car on là tous accepté. Murmura Clint.

\- Pas moi. Cracha le jeune.

\- Il s'est fait pardonné, souviens-toi. Il nous a aidé... Allez c'est tout.

Pietro Soupira, puis Murmura. "Tu as de la chance que Merlin t'a rendu ton coeur."

Les habitants se regardèrent encore une fois, ne comprenant rien. Seul Clint semblait comprendre à peu près ses paroles.

\- Je ferais vos examens vers 11h. Dit vision. J'essayerais de vous rendre votre ombre.

Tony gloussa. Et Clint lui fit aussitôt les gros yeux. La tension était déjà à son comble pour que Tony relance la machine.

\- Très bien. Fit Pietro. "Où est Aladdin?"

\- Il dort sûrement. Répondit de suite Clint avant que quelqu'un ne dise quoique se soit.

\- Cap, veut organiser une réunion demain. Lâcha Tony .

\- Charmant tu veux dire. .. Euh... On... Tu as fini de déjeuner Peter?

\- Oui, oui,...

\- Allons faire un tour, Wanda les regarda. "Nous ne serons pas long." Ajouta Clint pour rassurer la sorcière Rouge. Clint emmena le jeune Robin en dehors du QG.

\- Que veux-tu faire? Demanda Clint en agrippant les mains du Sokovien.

\- Allez en haut de la colline... Là où les esprits se rencontrent. Clint regarda derrière lui, la colline.

\- Bien allons-y. Les deux hommes grimpèrent dans la voiture. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils arrivent à quelques mètres du sommet. Clint sourit en sortant de la voiture, agrippa la main du sokovien et l'emmèna tout en haut. Les deux hommes grimpèrent avec un peu de difficultés mais arrivèrent tout de même au sommet.

Pietro regarda la ville avec émerveillement qui commençait à se lever doucement. Clint se plaça derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras. "Comment on peut, ne pas s'attacher à toi." Murmura Clint.

Le jeune tourna légèrement la tête et sourit en coin, puis se cala à nouveau dans les bras de son archer. "Si je n'étais pas Robin des Bois et que je serais simple mortel, tu m'aimerais quand même?

Le jeune pouffa légèrement. "Tu l'es Robin."

\- Je le suis de quoi? Dit Clint qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

\- Tu n'es qu'un simple mortel, tu l'as toujours été. Dit seulement Pietro en souriant largement.

\- Oui... c'est vrai... Se dit Clint. "Alors pourquoi? Toi, tu avais des pouvoirs? Et pourtant tu m'aimais, moi, simple roi des voleurs. Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- De quel pouvoir tu parles ? Je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Dit Pietro en tournant la tête vers son archer.

\- T'es pouvoirs régénérateur. Lâcha simplement Clint.

\- Robin, tu sais bien, c'est grâce à la poussière de fée que j'avais le don de me régénérer et que je pouvais voler. Lâcha seulement Pietro en riant doucement. Clint se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait reçu un don par Merlin? Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'amour.

\- Mais maintenant, tu as le pouvoir de la vitesse! Se reprit Clint.

\- Le déplacement subféérique. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- C'est du pareil au même. Marmonna Clint.

\- C'est vrai. Dit le jeune en riant.

\- Et donc, tu as un don, j'en ai pas... Et pourtant tu m'aimes toujours. Murmura Clint.

\- Tu as toujours cru que se sont tes capacités d'archers qui m'ont fait craquer. Tu sais très bien que non, c'est toi. Toi seul, ton âme.

\- Tu rendrais n'importe qui heureux Pietro. Chuchota Clint.

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Pietro sans cesse? Demanda le jeune en pouffant.

\- Je sais pas ... Ça te va bien je trouve.

\- Sale garnement. Lança le plus jeune des deux.

\- Oh... C'est toi le gamin je te rappelle. Ajouta Clint dans son oreille avant de serrer encore plus fort Pietro contre lui.

Les deux amants éphémères regardèrent le jour se lever, debout, profitant tout deux de la vue et de sentir l'autre contre eux. Clint aurait voulu rester aussi longtemps ainsi, ce Peter Pan le touchait. Il ferma les yeux et souhaitant ardemment que... Non il ne pouvait pas demander que Pietro reste Peter. Peter était Pietro. Il fallait qu'il revienne.

\- On y va? Chuchota Peter Pan.

\- Où ça?

\- Faire ces putain d'examen! qu'on en finisse! Lâcha le jeune en se tournant complètement face à lui, plaquant ses mains sur le buste de l'archer.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda Clint qui ne savait plus s'il voulait toujours que Pietro retrouve ses esprits. Il attrapa une des mains du coureur et en embrassa son dos.

\- Sûr ! Dit alors le jeune.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint sans lacher la main du coureur.

Les deux hommes decendirent jusqu'à la voiture puis se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le QG.

Devant le bâtiment, Clint profita toute de même d'être seule une dernière fois avec Pietro. "Tu pensais tout ce que tu m'as dit hier?"

\- Robin... tu le sais très bien...

\- Tu me connais, j'ai du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... Avec Marianne ? Bafouilla Clint, espérant que Peter Pan aurait des solutions pour lui.

\- Écoute ton cœur L'ancêtre. Lâcha le jeune, ce qui fit sourire Clint. Même en Peter Pan il trouvait encore le moyen de le charrier.

\- Mon cœur ... Dit Clint les larmes aux yeux... Elle le sait, elle le sent, tu sais

\- Je l'ai su au premier regard... Morgane te l'a sûrement dit... J'ai compris dans ton regard avant que tu partes... que...

\- ... que je t'aimais aussi... Fini par avouer l'archer.

\- Ça aussi c'est une première, décidément. Dit-il en riant.

\- Peter tu es un gars génial, je tenais à te le dire. Le jeune sourit à la phrase puis regarda au loin.

\- Morgane nous attend, je crois. Dit Pietro en voyant Wanda attendre sur le parking. Clint sorti de la voiture et regarda Wanda, à ce moment-là, il espérait qu'elle lise dans ses pensées. Les deux hommes entrèrent au QG. Clint aida le jeune à se préparer, et là, le corps de Pietro ne lui faisait plus le même effet qu'avant. Ce n'était plus son corps qui l'attirait, mais tout simplement, lui. Il laissa le jeune homme entrer, il s'installa, l'air grave.

\- Ce sont des examens Robin, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis... Sois heureux, mon archer, mon Robin des Bois à moi." Murmura Pietro. Clint ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Vision vint pour le maintenir en place, seul ses pupilles pouvaient encore bouger à présent. Clint s'approcha de Pietro et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Je t'aime gamin." Chuchota-t-il. Il se leva puis recula et vit le long des joues du sokovien, des larmes couler. Wanda avait raison, c'était si triste, il est si heureux.

Clint sortit et se plaça derrière la vitre sans teint.

\- Tu seras là à son réveil? Murmura Wanda sans quitter son frère des yeux.

\- Non. Dit clairement Clint.

\- D'accord. Chuchota t-elle dépitée.

\- À son réveil, on sera plus ensemble, il ne sera plus Peter... Il va falloir que je passe à l'action... Je sais déjà ses préférences, c'est déjà ça. Lâcha Clint en riant pour cacher ses émotions.

\- Tu vas quitter Laura?

\- Je lui ai promis de divorcer s'il passait ses examens. Lui apprit-il.

\- À Peter, pas à Pietro. Et puis ce sont que des examens Clint, rien ne garantie qu'il... Qu'on pourra.

\- L'avantage s'il se réveille pas de son compte fée. C'est que j'ai pas besoin de le draguer... Mais bon... Je vais devoir vivre au pays des Bisounours, dans la peau de Robin des bois en plus. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Dans le lit d'un gars qui ronfle comme un porc... Bon courage, j'espère que t'as des boules quies... Déclara la sorcière rouge en regardant enfin son interlocuteur.

\- C'était pas une blague?!

\- Et non... J'espère pour toi que vision pensera à faire un truc pour ça...

\- Quel misère... Marmonna t-il.

\- Qu'est ce qui a fait.. que... enfin tout ça quoi? Pourquoi ce revirement?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que notre Pietro t'a raconté, mais celui des compte fées à sut trouvés les mots.

\- Il t'aime depuis le premier regard... Quand il t'a percuté.

Clint sourit doucement. "On peut dire qu'il m'a mis sur le cul."

\- C'est sûre... Dit-elle en ricanant.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être que moi aussi... Je sais pas... les premiers sentiments que j'ai eu envers lui... Il était trop tard, il venait de se prendre les balles d'ultron, mes balles, celles que je devais me prendre... Son regard... Et sa phrase stupide... C'est là que j'ai réalisé je le verrai plus, que je l'avais perdu. Clint pouffa... "Bizarement, Laura la sût avant moi... Elle le sait.." Ajouta Clint en regardant son amie. "Elle le sent." Clint soupira. "J'aime ton frère... D'avant sa mort, d'après sa mort et même avec un esprit tordu tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée." Clint sourit amplement. "Je suis son Robin des bois."

\- T'inquiètes pas, avec l'autre, il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Ah bon?

\- C'est le frère d'un agent. Hétéro à cent pour cent!

\- Autant hétéro que moi?

\- Autant hété. Euh... J'espère pas pour sa femme. Ajouta Wanda en riant.

\- C'est si triste, il était si heureux et je vais devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour qu'il le reste.

Wanda posa une main réconforte contre l'épaule de l'archer. "Allons boire un café. Laissons vision travailler." Clint suivi Wanda jusqu'à la cafétéria, ils burent un café, puis la porte battante s'ouvrit sur Laura.


	7. Marianne

Hello tout le monde, voici une suite par ce temms glacial. Bisous à tous.

 **Deryous** : c'est sûr que Clint allait craquer... C'est inévitable... Et puis entre nous. Il craquait déjà avant... La preuve dans ce chapitre.

XOXO.

.

 **Val:** j'espère que tu seras contente de la finalité. Et puis c'est trop sympa entre Tony et Pietro XD. Bisous à toi.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 7**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Marianne.**

.

Wanda posa une main réconforte contre l'épaule de l'archer. "Allons boire un café. Laissons vision travailler." Clint suivi Wanda jusqu'à la cafétéria, ils burent un café, puis la porte battante s'ouvrit sur Laura.

Clint ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sort. Elle s'approcha d'un pas déterminé. Et déposa une enveloppe face à lui. "Je t'ai croisé à la station essence." Sa voix était limpide et ferme. "Vous aviez l'air d'être heureux. Ça fait bien longtemps que je le sais... Il serait peut-être temps de le lui dire à lui." Laura fit demi-tour mais Clint la retint par son poignet.

\- Laura attend. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Pietro. Wanda eut un soubresaut. Mais Clint continua. "Pietro à eut un accident. Lors de son réveil, il était persuadé d'être dans la peau de Peter Pan et que lui et moi étions ensemble. Je voulais lui offrir au moins une journée."

Laura sourit tristement. "Peter Pan ... Mais Biensure. Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas apprécié cette journée toi non plus. "

\- C'est vrai... Avoua Clint en baissant les yeux, confus.

\- Lis cette lettre, tu sais ce qu'elle contient, puisque c'est toi qui l'as écrite.

\- Tu l'as lu depuis... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Je suis tombée dessus, à l'enterrement. Et j'ai compris de suite. Clint lâcha le poignet de son épouse. Lui aussi avait comprit. Il savait ce que contenait cette lettre. Cette lettre qu'avait écrite Clint pour la déposer avec la dépouille de Pietro. Il n'avait pas eut le courage de la glisser dans le cercueil et ce fut sa femme qui la découvrit. Une simple lettre d'amour d'un homme à un homme, mort pour lui.

Laura passa les portes battante pour en repartir. Clint prit la lettre et la fourra dans sa veste avant d'aller rejoindre la section médicale. Wanda le suivit sans dire un mot. La tension était pesante à présent.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

\- Vision! Qu'en est-il de Pietro? L'androïde sourit calmement. "Dis-moi... Je vais devoir vivre aux pays des merveilles avec un ogre qui ronfle toute la nuit. Ou juste l'ogre mais dans ce monde-ci?"

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je le crains. J'ai règlé ce petit problème également.

\- Et donc... S'énerva Clint puis le mot également refit surface. "Également? T'as réussi ?" Demanda Clint en agrippant la veste de vision qui se sentit agressé.

\- Il est réveillé mais il a seulement réclamer Wanda.

\- C'est parce qu'il sait pas encore à quel point je l'aime. Dit Clint en entrant brutalement dans la pièce.

\- Clint? Dit Pietro surpris de cet entrée fracassante. L'archer sourit à l'entente de son prénom, cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait ça. Le sokovien leva un sourcil devant le tireur la bouche en cœur mais ne disant pas un mot. Pietro regarda la vision qui entrait dans la pièce puis son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit sa soeur. "Wanda!"

\- Pietro... Comment vas-tu mon frère? Demanda la sorcière Rouge en rejoignant son frère jumeau.

\- Bien... J'ai pas tout compris ce qu'a dit la vision. Il s'est passé quoi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Tu es tombé, et avec l'alcool que tu avais ingurgité, la régénération ne marchait pas correctement. Informa Wanda. Clint resta là, à l'entrée de sa chambre, regardant Wanda et Pietro se retrouver.

\- Mais c'est possible ça ? Demanda Pietro un peu dubitatif tout en regardant toute les machines autour de lui.

\- Apparemment. Fit la vision. Clint suivait la conversation avec intérêt mais se sentit de trop.

\- Bon... Je... J'y vais, content que tu ailles mieux. Salut. Bafouilla Clint.

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure Clint. Dit aussitôt Wanda en lui souriant amplement.

\- Ah.. euh salut .. oui, donc je suis tombé ? Reprit Pietro.

Clint sortit de la pièce, il se plaça à nouveau derrière la vitre sans teint. Il regarda les jumeaux se serrer bras dans les bras. Pietro avait sa soeur et c'était tout ce qu'il l'importait. Seul Peter avait besoin de Clint, enfin de Robin. Sa mission était finie. Pietro, enfin Peter avait accepté d'être opéré et grâce à çà, Pietro Maximoff avait retrouvé tout son cerveau et non pas l'infime partie où se trouvait les rêves et les illusions. Clint ferma les yeux puis se dirigea vers le secteur des habitations. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Ces dernières 24h n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

En rentrant, seul dans sa chambre, Clint prit une longue douche, il en avait besoin. La douche tiède lui détendit les muscles mais son cerveau était toujours à la ramasse. Il enfila un vieux survette, ferma les rideaux et se glissa sous les draps.

Clint ferma les yeux et enfouillis sa tête sous les draps. Malgré la fatigue immense, il n'arrivait pas à sendormir. Il se repassait tout en boucle. Il se retourna sur le ventre et plaqua son oreiller sur le crâne mais rien y faisait jamais il pourait trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas de la fatigue physique mais mentale. D'ailleurs les deux dernières nuit avaient été bizarrement deux nuits bien reposantes. La première grâce aux somnifères. Et la seconde grâce a Peter.

Clint se leva, passa, t-shirt puis sortit de sa chambre à pied nu et en survette. Il alla chercher dans l'aile médical des somnifères qui l'aiderait sûrement à dormir juste un peu. Il sursauta face à Wanda. "Que fais-tu?"

\- Je... Je suis claqué mais j'arrive pas à dormir. Dit Clint en se servant un verre d'eau.

\- Il est 13h c'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Tu as mal dormi cette nuit? Demanda la sorcière Rouge en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Non... Non, j'ai bien dormi mais... On va dire que j'ai une fatigue morale. Lâcha Clint en attrapant la boîte de somnifère.

\- L'accident de mon frère... Ton épouse... Ce n'est pas simple pour toi. Chuchota Wanda.

\- Hummm acquiesca seulement Clint en sortant le cacheton de sa boîte.

\- C'était quoi cette lettre? Demanda Wanda pendant que Clint avalait la pilule.

\- Une lettre... J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler... C'est personnel. Ajouta l'archer en posant son verre d'eau.

\- Je comprends... Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Comment va Pietro? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Bien... Très bien même. Il a rien perdu de son enthousiasme... Je dirais même qu'il m'épuise déjà. Plaisanta la sokovienne.

\- Tant mieuxa lors... Bon je vais dormir à tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais à toute. Clint sourit une dernière fois à wanda et alla rejoindre son lit. Il alla directement sous sa couette, il lui fallut tout de même 20 minutes pour commencer à s'endormir réellement.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveilla en sursaut, il transpirait et le noir recouvrait sa chambre. Il agrippa son réveil. 4h36. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait dormir pendant plus de 12h, les gargouillis de son ventre le confirmait. Il tenta de se rendormir un peu, du moins au moins jusqu'à 6h. Mais celui-ci tourna en rond. Il finit par se lever. Il prit une bonne douche et descendit grignoter un truc.

Il se servit une part de pudding et un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, puis s'installa devant la télé.

Ce fut près d'une heure plus tard qu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre. Clint s'installa convenablement et aperçu Prince Charmant, enfin Steve. "Bonjour." Murmura le chef.

\- Salut... Répondit Clint en levant les yeux vers Captaine America.

\- Tu t'es bien reposé. Lança seulement Steve en souriant les bras croisés derrière lui.

\- Oh que oui. Répondit Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu viens déjeuner? Clint regarda Cap en penchant la tête sur le côté puis se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Oui j'arrive. Clint soupira qu'allait-il encore lui arriver aujourd'hui? Il se frotta le visage des deux mains énergiquement puis se rejoignit Steve Rogers préparant le petit déjeuner.

\- Assied-toi va... Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tout va bien? Enfin... Mis à part l'episode du Maximoff? Ajouta Steve en déposant deux tasses sur la tables.

Clint s'installa, la tête lourde, il leva seulement les yeux vers le chef des Avengers. "Laura et moi, sommes séparés." Marmonna Clint.

\- Oh. Fit seulement l'ancien soldant, en versant le café dans leur tasse.

\- Ça devait finir par arriver. Lâcha Clint en souriant faussement. Steve ne sut quoi dire et atrappa sa tasse dans les mains. Les deux hommes burent leur café tranquillement. Steve coupa tout de même le silence, Clint devait être au courant de comment il devrait se comporter avec Pietro.

\- Wanda et la vision nous ont dit comment se comporter avec Pietro. Clint leva les yeux et attendit que Cap continu. "Comme tu le sais, Pietro s'est réveillé sans embuche. Il récupère vite, ils lui ont ouvert le crâne, recréé les tissus cellulaires, effacer les 24h dernières heures puis recousu. Pour lui, il est juste tombé sur la tête, sans plus." Ajouta Steve.

\- Il va se rendre compte qu'il lui manque un jour! Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, ils lui ont dit que vu qu'il ne se régénérait pas, ils ont préféré le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Ajouta Steve dune voix douce.

\- D'accord. Murmura seulement Clint.

\- Ils ont dit de ne pas parler de ses rêves. Aucunes allusion. Wanda aurait voulu te parler personnellement à ce propos. Ajouta le capitaine en sortant des viennoiseries du placard.

\- On s'est vu hier. Bafouillant Clint.

\- Oui je sais mais elle avait des choses à te préciser. Dit Steve en levant les sourcils, n'en sachant pas plus. "Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Pietro? Pendant qu'il était dans son rêve?" Demanda Cap.

\- Quoi comme chose... Je comprend pas... Murmura Clint.

\- J'en sais rien, je te demande.

\- Rien... Rien de particulier. Dit Clint avant de sourire en voyant justement la sokovienne descendre.

\- Ok... Répondit le chef en apercevant lui aussi la sorcière rouge. "Bonjour Wanda."

\- Bonjour. Chuchota la sokovienne.

\- Salut. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tu as bien dormi? Demanda t-elle.

\- Oui... Comment va t-il? Demanda Clint aussitôt.

\- Je te l'ai dis, il récupère très vite. Pour notre part il est guérit mais... Se stoppa Wanda en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Mais... Dit seulement Clint en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Wanda se mordit la lèvre, puis jeta un regard furtif à Captaine America. "Je vais prendre ma douche." Lança t-il.

Clint lança un regard de désolation envers le chef, regarda Wanda, puis baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Celle-ci attendit que le chef soit un peu plus loin pour parler. "Il ne faut pas que tu parles de ses rêves."

\- Çá, Cap me l'a déjà dit. Marmonna Clint en grimaçant.

\- Aucun surnom, aucun pouvoir. Aucun ... Pas de pays imaginaire. Pas de... Coeur bleu. Enfin... Murmura t-elle. "Clint..." Dit-elle en attrapant sa main droite. L'archer leva les yeux vers elle. "J'ai bien compris que... Peter te plaisait." Clint voulu se défendre mais la sorcière poursuivit. "Si tu veux conquérir le coeur de Pietro. C'est à Pietro qu'il faudra que tu t'adresse."

\- Je me doute. Bafouilla t-il.

\- N'utilise pas Peter. Il risquerait de tout mélanger et on ne sait pas si ça peut le faire retomber... Enfin... Je préfère pas tenter le diable. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Bien sûre... Pas de problème, je... Je parlerais de rien... De toute façon... Ton frère et moi... On se parlait très peu avant... Donc... Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait... Dit seulement Clint en levant un sourcil.

Wanda se tourna vers le hall, ayant entendu quelques pas dans les escaliers. Elle se dépêcha de terminer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. "Sauf que maintenant tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi depuis le début, je te parle de Pietro là... Et t'es amoureux de lui aussi, je le sais. Je parle toujours de Pietro." Lâcha la femme avant de dire bonjour à son frère justement. Clint baissa aussitôt les yeux. Ne voulant pas regarder le coureur.

Le speed runner n'était pas du genre à parler le matin, il était même plutôt discret. Il attrapa une tasse et se servit du café. Clint regarda le jeune homme lorsqu'il avala une gorgée de café.., son visage se figea. Clint ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant que Peter n'avoue qu'il n'aimait pas le café. Clint et Wanda se regardèrent, le visage triste, ils savaient qu'il se forçait à boire du café juste pour faire comme les grands.

Ils furent tout deux sortis de leurs pensées lorsque Tony et Sam decendirent bruyamment. Eux n'étaient pas discret le matin. Les deux hommes saluèrent les trois Avengers déjà présents et déjeunerent également.

Clint fini de déjeuner et débarrassa sa tasse, il alla de suite dans une des nombreuses salle d'entraînement. Il frappa dans un sac, il fallait qu'il se dépense. Pendant plus de deux heures, Clint fit de la boxe pour dépenser tout ce qu'il avait accumulé comme tension durant ses derniers jours.

Ce fut vers 10h qu'il fit un break, il prit une seconde de douche puis remonta en salle commune. À son arrivé, il constata que c'était bien calme, seul Pietro était présent. Clint sourit en le voyant assit à terre, les jambes en tailleur, jouant aux jeux vidéos, un casque sur les oreilles. La première chose qu'il aime sur cette terre sans magie.

L'archer alla se faire un café, il resta dans la cuisine devant sa tasse de café. Comment allait-il faire pour conquérir le coeur de Pietro sans Peter? Car de tout évidence bien que soit disant Pietro était amoureux de lui, ça ne s'était pas vu, le gosse avait bien caché son jeu. Clint se demanda s'il devrait pas reconquérir le coeur de Laura plutôt. Elle était son épouse, ça serait beaucoup simple. Il sursauta lorsque la voix du sokovien résonna dans sa tête. "Tu t'entraines plus?" L'archer leva les yeux vers le jeune homme ouvrant le frigo.

\- Quoi?! Ah non... Je suis même pas sensé être là. Et toi? Tu... Tu t'entraines pas? Demanda Clint pour engager la conversation.

\- Interdiction de faire du sport, ordre du Doc. Lâcha Pietro en soupirant, une bouteille de jus d'orange dans les mains.

\- Où sont les autres? Dit seulement Clint.

\- En mission je suppose. Lâcha le jeune avant de descendre une partie de la bouteille.

Clint baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa tasse, Pietro le gênait. Il n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face. Comme si il avait fouiller dans ses affaires et appris quelques chose de personnel sur lui. Il entendit la porte du frigo se refermer puis des pas s'éloignant de la cuisine. Clint soupira. Il devrait reconquérir Laura s'était confirmé à présent.

Clint monta dans sa chambre, il sortit son téléphone et alla un peu sur le web. Il prit le temps d'aller sur les réseaux sociaux. Il constata que Laura n'avait rien mis durant ces dernières heures, ça n'était pas son style de ne rien publier. Il déposa son téléphone sur le chevet et plaça ses mains sous sa nuque, les yeux grands ouverts. Il sursauta lorsque Jarvis informa les habitants que le repas était livré.

Clint descendit et constata que ses collègues étaient revenus. Il s'installa en silence et mangea sans intervertir avec les autres qui eux, parlaient tous ensemble sans se préoccuper de l'archer, perdu dans ses pensées. Clint finit son repas en silence puis jeta l'emballage des nouilles chinoises à la poubelle. Il s'éloigna de la cuisine, s'installa dans un fauteuil dans la bibliothèque commune, puis sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la ferme.

\- Allô.

\- Laura... C'est moi... Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors... Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments. Dit de suite Laura.

\- Laura... Bafouilla t'il tout en cherchant ses mots.

\- Oh mon Quicksilver, comme tu me manques... Clint. Je l'ai lu ta lettre. Lâcha son épouse mi en colère, mi attendri par la phrase prononcée.

\- C'est qu'une lettre d'adieu. Juste une simple lettre Laura... Laisse-moi une dernière chance. Supplia le père de famille.

\- Non... Clint... Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Ça fait des mois que j'essaye de te mettre face à la réalité. Et toi, tu ne veux rien voir. Dit simplement la femme d'une voix ferme.

\- Mais quel vérité ? Demanda Clint en beuglant dans le téléphone. Il se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Tu es amoureux de Pietro Maximoff, Clint. Murmura sa femme. Il ferma les yeux et écouta son épouse lui dire ce que lui n'arrivait pas à dire. "J'arrête pas de te le faire comprendre... Mais." Se tut la femme.

\- Mais? Demanda Clint le cœur battant.

\- Je pensais que te mettre face à l'évidence avec cette lettre te ferait comprendre que... On ne peut plus faire semblant Clint. Murmura Laura.

\- Laura... Laura! Dit-il seulement les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est fini. Lâcha la femme avant de raccrocher.

\- Lau. Clint se tut lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone.

Laura avait bien raccroché. Il balança le starkphone à travers de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Les mains sur le crâne.


	8. Peter pan

**UN petit chapitre transitoire... J'en posterai peut être un autre... Si vous êtes sage.**

 **Val:** ah ah... Le truc de la lettre. .. je ne suis pas sûre que Clint oserai la lui lire... On verra. Bisou et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Holybleu:** ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Merci et bisous à toi.

.

 **Charliestone** : hello, oui c'est bien tristes que Pietro ne sache plus rien. Le pire c'est que Clint lui s'en souvient. Et en ce qui concerne Laura, Clint se dit que se serait plus simple de reconquérir Laura. Merci pour ton commentaire , gros bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 8**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Peter Pan**

.

Laura avait bien raccroché. Il balança le starkphone à travers de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Les mains sur le crâne.

Les nerfs commencèrent à monter progressivement. La colère envers sa femme, celle envers lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il écrit cette fichu lettre? Il ne lui avait même pas donné. Il n'avait même pas eut le courage dans la mettre dans le cercueil. Ce cerceuil vide de corps. Le Shield avait installé un hologramme de son corps intacte sans aucunes balles. Pour ne choquer personne avaient-ils dit. Alors qu'en réalité c'était simplement car Pietro Maximoff était loin d'être mort. Il avait survécu, et le Shield le gardait loin des médias, et loin de ses amis et de sa famille. Clint avait détesté le Shield fut un temps, il avait détesté ceux qui leur avaient cacher la résurrection de Pietro. Il avait détesté tout le monde pendant un temps, y compris ceux et celles qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait eut un choc à cet annonce. Et pourquoi il avait été heureux de voir que son héros était bel et bien vivant.

Il prit la décision d'aller se défouler. Il descendit dans une des salles d'entraînement, celle des combats en corps à corps. Il y passa une bonne partie de l'après midi puis il remonta en salle commune. Personne n'était présent. Il se fit un café puis se cala devant la télé.

Il fut vite déranger par Tony qui s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Ça va? Lança t'il en grignotant des fruits secs.

\- Oui et toi? Dit seulement Clint sans lâcher la télé des yeux.

\- Ça va... Alors... Comment va Peter Pan? Se moqua le brun.

\- C'est pas drôle Tony. Dit Clint en soupirant.

\- Rho c'est pas méchant. Se défendit le génie de la mécanique.

\- T'es pas occupé ? Demanda Clint en regardant enfin son interlocuteur.

\- Nope... Alors raconte-moi tout... Il s'est passé un truc entre toi et le gamin? Demanda Tony en souriant largement.

\- Tony... Ferme-la s'il te plaît. Sérieux... Je comprends pourquoi il t'a comparé à crochet. Pouffa Clint.

\- Tu l'aimais bien... Avoue... Ajouta l'ingénieur en poussant son ami de son épaule.

\- Tony... Soupira Clint.

\- En tout cas on a bien vu que Pietro te kiffait.. les doigts caressant ton uniforme, te regardant dormir paisiblement. Lacha Tony en mimant les gestes. "Et puis bon quand il était cinglé, il cachait pas son amour pour toi... Je pensais qu'il allait te violer. Déblatèra le brun en riant. Clint le regarda, le regard dur.

\- Arrête de dire ça... C'est...Clint fronça les yeux. De quel droit parlait-il de lui comme ça? "Peter est respectueux contrairement à toi." Lâcha l'archer en colère contre son ami.

\- Tu sais que Peter n'existe pas Clint. Lâcha Tony en riant.

\- La ferme Tony... Clint se leva et sorti de la pièce. Et alla se poser une seconde fois dans la bibliothèque.

Clint ferma les yeux et écouta le silence. Il commençait à somnoler bien qu'il avait passé une très longue nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une voix douce lui chuchota. "Tu as appelé ton épouse?"

\- Euh oui... Dit Clint surpris de ne pas avoir entendu Wanda entrer.

\- Que t'a t-elle dit? Demanda alors la jumelle. Clint ne répondit pas et regarda son téléphone en miette dans le coin droit de la pièce. "Tu n'aimes plus mon frère?!" Lâcha soudainement la sokovienne.

\- Quoi... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Où sont parti tes grandes phrases tel que "ton frère a sut trouver les mots." Etc, etc... Hein... Elles sont où ses phrases? Lâcha Wanda.

\- J'ai jamais dis çà. Je... Et puis ce n'est pas Pietro qui a sut le faire c'est Peter. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Peter est une partie de Pietro ! lâcha Wanda en haussant la voix.

\- Je sais... Mais c'est dur de... Murmura Clint en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu lui as promis... Que t'allais divorcer s'il... Se faisait opérer. Murmura la femme. Sa voix était devenue tremblante.

\- À Peter, pas à Pietro. Murmura Clint en relevant les yeux vers Wanda.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien. "Je viens de te le dire. Peter est une partie de Pietro..." Wanda se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Clint. Elle attrapa les mains de son ami et chuchota. "Si tu aimes tant Peter, écoute-le. Il doit crier dans un bout de la tête de Pietro... "Je suis là , ne me laisse pas..." Tu l'entends Clint? Pourquoi tu fais une croix sur l'amour?"

Clint inspira une grosse bouffé d'air pour ne pas pleurer face au désarroi de la sorcière Rouge. "Il t'aime...Crois-moi... Il t'aime... Et je sais que toi aussi aussi alors... Ne le laisse tomber..." Chuchota Wanda.

Clint ferma les yeux et aux coins de ses yeux on pouvait voir une petite larme se former. "T'as raison... J'ai pas le droit de le laisser tomber." Chuchota t'il les yeux toujours clos. Il ouvrit les yeux et caressa les cheveux de la sorcière Rouge. "Merci Wanda, merci d'être là... Pour lui mais aussi pour moi." La femme sourit, puis lâcha une main de l'archer pour essuyer ses yeux sans que son maquillage ne coule. Elle se redressa, déposa un baiser sur le font de Clint et disparue de la pièce.

Clint soupira puis se leva. Il devait conquérir le coeur de Pietro. Il alla dans la salle de commune. Le blondinet était assis à côté de Wanda, celle-ci voyant Clint venir, se leva pour permettre au plus vieux de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Clint sourit timidement et se plaça à côté de Pietro. Il jouait aux jeux vidéos. Il regarda passer leur coéquipiers revenant de mission, tout deux en tenue. Cap avec son pantalon de combat, et un t shirt bleu moulant et Sam avec son redwings dans les bras. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la cuisine. Clint les regarda puis reporta son regard vers le sokovien, qui éteignait sa console.

\- Quoi. Lâcha le jeune qui sentit le regard de Clint se poser sur lui.

\- Sam me fait penser à un perso de conte fée... Mais je sais pas lequel.

\- Le dragon méchant. Lâcha Pietro en pouffant de rire.

\- Je pensais plus à ... Aladdin. Dit seulement Clint en se mordant la lèvre. Il espérait que ce nom n'attise pas les souvenirs du plus jeune.

Le jeune éclata de rire face à Clint. "N'importe quoi." Lâcha t'il ensuite.

\- Bah quoi avec ses ailes... C'est comme un tapis. Dit seulement Clint en levant un sourcil.

Le jeune continua de rire face à la tête deconfite de l'archer. Il se leva en continaunt de rire. "T'es complément barré mon pauvre garçon ... Sam Wilson... Aladdin... J'aurais tout entendu." Lâcha t'il en rejoignant les autres. Clint attrapa la télécommande dans ses mains et mis la télé. Qu'avait-il dit de si marrant? C'était bien lui qui avait comparé Sam à Aladdin. Décidément il préférait nettement Peter. Il était bien plus ouvert d'esprit.

Clint resta un moment là puis Wanda vint le chercher pour diner. Tout comme ce midi, Clint resta silencieux. Il préférait ne rien dire. Il se contentait d'écouter les conversations de ses coéquipiers. Personne ne fit attention à lui, seul Wanda jetait quelques regards furtifs vers lui. Elle était la seule à savoir tout l'amour que Clint portait à Pietro. Vision l'avait ouïe aussi mais préférait ne pas s'y mêler.

Ce fut à la fin du repas que Clint préféra s'isoler. Il sortit du bâtiment, prit sa voiture et grimpa en haut de la colline. là où les esprits se rencontrent d'après Peter. Il regarda tout d'abord la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Puis une phase lui vint à l'esprit.

 _{Tu as toujours cru que se sont tes capacités d'archers qui m'ont fait craquer. Tu sais très bien que non, c'est toi. Toi seul, ton âme.}_

Clint s'agenouilla sur le sol froid, puis s'installa doucement. Il recroquevilla ses jambes contre son torse. Et les entoura de ses bras. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Peter lui manquait. Ce matin là, où il était venu avec Peter était un des moments qu'il avait le plus apprécié. Il se souvint du corps de Pietro plaqué contre lui. Il plongea le visage entre ses bras et pleura sans avoir peur que quelqu'un le surprenne. "Peter." Murmura t'il. "Où es tu?"

Une seconde phrase lui transperça le coeur.

 _{L'amour par exemple, c'est une forme de magie. On ne sait pas pourquoi ... mais quand deux être s'aiment, la magie opère.}_

Clint resta à un moment ainsi pensant et repensant à son Peter qui ne reverrait plus jamais. Il resta une bonne partie de la soirée sur sa colline, il se sentait bien plus proche de Peter ici que face à Pietro. Il rentra seulement lorsque le froid envahit ses membres.

Sur la route du retour il repensa au voeu le plus cher de Peter.

 _{Je ne demande pas grand chose, tu sais, juste ton amour... Je te demande pas de m'être fidèle, juste que tu m'offres un peu d'amour.}_

Ou encore.

 _{Tu es là, avec moi, alors non, je ne suis pas malheureux.}_

En rentrant dans le bâtiment il sourit en pensant à une phrase en particulier qu'avait prononcé Peter. Et qui l'avait fait beaucoup de sourire.

 _{Pour la bouffe, je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que toi tu es en tête de liste !}_

Clint entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla lentement. En repensant aux conversations qu'il avait eut entre autre avec Laura lors de l'opération de Pietro.

 _{Je t'ai croisé à la station essence. Vous aviez l'air d'être heureux. Ça fait bien longtemps que je le sais... Il serait peut-être temps de le lui dire à lui._

 _\- Laura attend. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Pietro. Pietro à eut un accident. Lors de son réveil, il était persuadé d'être dans la peau de Peter Pan et que lui et moi étions ensemble. Je voulais lui offrir au moins une journée._

 _\- Peter Pan ... Mais Biensure. Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas apprécié cette journée toi non plus._

 _\- C'est vrai... }_

Ou encore lors de son appel.

 _{Clint... Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Ça fait des mois que j'essaye de te mettre face à la réalité. Et toi, tu ne veux rien voir._

 _\- Mais quel vérité ?_

 _\- Tu es amoureux de Pietro Maximoff, Clint. J'arrête pas de te le faire comprendre... Mais._

 _\- Mais?_

 _\- Je pensais que te mettre face à l'évidence avec cette lettre te ferait comprendre que... On ne peut plus faire semblant Clint.}_

Clint se nicha sous les draps, ferma les yeux et repensa à la dernière phrase que lui avait dite Peter. La toute dernière.

 _{Ce sont des examens Robin, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis... Sois heureux, mon archer, mon Robin des Bois à moi.}_

Il se repassa ensuite des bribes de conversation.

 _{Je veux que tu sois heureux Robin. Peu importe, si je t'ai pour moi seul ou que tu sois marié ou même. Que tu... Qu'on se sépare. Mais ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur.}_

Ce fut la première phrase touchante que Clint avait entendu.

 _{L'enfant perdu regarda autour de lui, et le seul visage qui aima contempler fut celui de Robin, son archer. Le roi des voleurs s'approcha et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce baiser d'amour.}_

Il pesta contre Robin des Bois qui ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait eut de pouvoir serrer ce garçon dans ses bras. Wanda lui revint en pleine face.

 _{Il t'aime depuis le premier regard... Quand il t'a percuté._

 _\- On peut dire qu'il m'a mis sur le cul._

 _\- C'est sûre..._

 _\- Peut-être... Peut-être que moi aussi... Je sais pas... les premiers sentiments que j'ai eu envers lui... Il était trop tard, il venait de se prendre les balles d'ultron, mes balles, celles que je devais me prendre... Son regard... Et sa phrase stupide... C'est là que j'ai réalisé je le verrai plus, que je l'avais perdu. Bizarement, Laura la sût avant moi... Elle le sait... Elle le sent. J'aime ton frère... D'avant sa mort, d'après sa mort et même avec un esprit tordu tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Je suis son Robin des Bois.}_

Cette conversation le renvoya à l'une des premières, à propos de Peter. Où plutôt à propos de Pietro.

 _{Il voudrait que tu sois fiers de lui... Clint mon frère craque sur toi!_

 _\- Comment ça, il craque sur moi?!_

 _\- Robin des bois n'est qu'un archer de substitution.. Il aime les arcs, pour toi... Il est amoureux... Depuis le début... Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est sacrifié?}_

Pourqoi l'avait-il fait? L'aimait il a ce point là? Se demanda Clint.

 _{Je t'aime mon archer... Je t'aime tellement"}_

Se souvint Clint. Oui il l'aimait à ce point.

 _{J'aimerai être quelqu'un d'important, pas important en notoriété mais agir sur les gens. Protéger et défendre les innocents.}_

"Un Avengers." Murmura Clint dans son sommeil. Il se retourna et agrippa son oreiller entre ses bras.

 _{Tu l'aimais bien... Avoue..._

 _\- Tony..._

 _\- En tout cas on a bien vu que Pietro te kiffait.. les doigts caressant ton uniforme, te regardant dormir paisiblement. Et puis bon quand il était cinglé, il cachait pas son amour pour toi... Je pensais qu'il allait te violer._

 _\- Arrête de dire ça... C'est... Peter est respectueux contrairement à toi._

 _\- Tu sais que Peter n'existe pas Clint.}_

"Peter! Où es tu?" Marmonna t'il.

 _{T'es parfait mon amour.}_

"Reviens..." Dit-il dans son sommeil.

 _{Tu lui as promis... Que t'allais divorcer s'il... Se faisait opérer._

 _\- À Peter, pas à Pietro._

 _\- Je viens de te le dire. Peter est une partie de Pietro... Si tu aimes tant Peter, écoute-le. Il doit crier dans un bout de la tête de Pietro... "Je suis là , ne me laisse pas..." Tu l'entends Clint? Pourquoi tu fais une croix sur l'amour? Il t'aime...Crois-moi... Il t'aime... Et je sais que toi aussi aussi alors... Ne le laisse tomber...}_

"Je l'aime Wanda, je l'aime." Murmura t'il encore.

 _{On dirait qu'il te regarde dormir... }_ Avait dit Sam en voyant Pietro regarder Clint dormir.

 _{Ton courage, ta loyauté, ton dévouement envers les plus démuni, ta douceur, ton côté protecteur, ton calme légendaire, ton amour, envers tous, notamment tes enfants et ton épouse.}_

Ce sont les qualités que Peter appreciait.

 _{Cest comme si je retombais amoureux de toi une seconde fois.}_

"Moi aussi Pietro." Murmura Clint.

{ _Tu me connais, j'ai du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... Avec Marianne?_

 _\- Écoute ton cœur L'ancêtre._

 _\- Mon cœur ... Elle le sait, elle le sent, tu sais._

 _\- Je l'ai su au premier regard... Morgane te l'a sûrement dit... J'ai compris dans ton regard avant que tu partes... que..._

 _\- ... que je t'aimais aussi... }_

"Je t'aime Pietro." murmura t'il.


	9. La reine des neiges

Comme vous avez été sage, et que le chapitre précédent ne révèle pas grand chose, je vous livre ce chapitre ci... Clint se rend compte qu'il a peut être perdu Peter mais qu'il peut gagner Pietro et c'est encore mieux.

Milles baisers Val merci pour ton commentaire. Bisou.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 9**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **La reine des neiges.**

.

Le réveil fut brutal pour Clint, pas de Peter à ses côtés. L'archer ferma à nouveau les yeux puis sourit en pensant que son Pietro était sûrement levé. Il prit une douche puis ouvrit son placard à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Il passa un simple jean bleu clair un peu délavé et un t-shirt blanc à manche courte.

Il descendit à la cuisine et prépara le café. Il sortit une tasse puis sourit et sortit également un bol. Ce matin, il allait se faire un chocolat chaud. Clint prépara le chocolat, puis s'assit à table.

Il entendit Wanda descendre, puis le frère qui n'était jamais loin d'elle. Les jumeaux le saluèrent puis se servirent un café. Clint attendit que Pietro boit une gorgée de son café qui détestait tant puis lâcha.

\- Tu veux pas du chocolat?

\- Non... C'est pour les mômes. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Moi suis un grand et je bois du chocolat, tu peux faire pareil. Lâcha Clint en souriant.

Pietro regarda l'archer comme si sa phrase n'avait aucun sens. "Pourquoi tu dis ça."

\- Ça se voit tu n'aime pas le café Pietro. Marmonna Wanda sans les regarder pour ne pas se mêler de leur histoire.

Le jeune fit une grimace puis lâcha. "On échange?" Proposa le jeune au plus vieux.

Clint sourit puis attrapa la tasse de Pietro et échangea son bol avec plaisir.

\- Merci... T'es... C'est gentil. Clint tiqua sur cette phrase elle lui rappelait une des phrase qu'il avait prononcé lorsqu'il était Peter. Sauf que ce n'était pas "gentil" qu'il avait prononcé mais "parfait." Clint porta la tasse de Pietro à ses lèvres tout en lui assignant un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu sais quoi? Moi aussi je vais boire un chocolat! Lâcha Clint. Il se leva et versa le café dans l'évier, puis sortit un bol et se fit un chocolat. Le jeune pinça les lèvres puis sourit à Clint lorsqu'il s'assit face à lui. Clint lui donna un énième clin d'œil qui fit sourire Pietro de plus belle, son bol de chocolat entre ses mains.

Les trois amis déjeunèrent tranquillement puis Tony arriva suivi des autres. Le petit déjeuner étaient rempli de joie et bon humeur. Cette fois-ci l'archer sourit. Il n'allait pas laisser Pietro lui glisser entre les doigts. Il était hors de question. Il ferait tout pour le récupérer.

Après ce petit déjeuner, Clint débarrassa la table puis croisa Pietro. Il tenta d'amorcer la conversation. "Ça va?"

\- Oui et toi. Dit le jeune en récupérant son téléphone sur la table.

\- Ça va... tu sais on se connait pas trop, j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi, suis sûr que t'es quelqu'un de chouette à connaître. Lâcha Clint souriant.

\- Ah, merci. Dit Pietro en sortant de la cuisine.

Clint le retint par le bras. "Pourquoi tu m'évites tout le temps?" Lâcha Clint .

\- Pourquoi tu me suis partout? Répondit Pietro sur le ton de la rigolade. Mais ça ne faisait pas rire l'archer.

\- Pour te connaître. Dit seulement Clint troublé.

\- Pietro Maximoff enchanté. Dit-il en tendant la main à Clint.

Clint attrapa sa main, la serra et répondit seulement. "enchanté, ouais."

\- Tu vas où? Demanda tout de même le gosse.

\- M'entraîner. Lâcha seulement Clint.

Clint alla de suite à la salle d'entraînement, il fit quelques tractions pendant plus d'une heure. Il repensa à la scène de ce matin. Pietro et son bol de chocolat, trop mignon se dit-il. Il continua de faire du sport, puis remonta pour aller chercher son arc. En passant devant la bibliothèque il entrevit justement celui qui prenait toutes ses pensées. Pietro était devant l'immense bibliothèque dans le secteur des bandes dessinées americaines.

\- Tu aimes les BD? Chuchota Clint.

\- Carrément. Dit seulement Pietro en attrapant l'une d'elle.

\- Dit... Je parlais avec Lila et elle me parle que de la reine des neiges... Je me souviens pas d'avoir adoré un perso de conte de fée... Tu étais fan d'un perso toi? Demanda Clint en regardant le jeune choisir d'autre bande dessinée.

\- Non, moi non plus.

\- Menteur.. Allez aide-moi. C'est quoi ton perso préféré? Demanda Clint en faisant semblant de chercher lui aussi de la lecture.

\- J'en ai pas. Lâcha Pietro en déposant quelques BD sur une console.

\- Pietroooo. Insista Clint.

Pietro soupira et empila des dizaine de bande dessinée. "Humm." Le jeune semblait réfléchir à la question . "Cendrillon!"

\- Cendrillon? Pourquoi Cendrillon? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je sais pas... Elle est jolie... Elle est gentille... Elle a une bonne fée. Dit-il en souriant.

Clint sourit, la bonne fée devait être sa petite Wanda à ses yeux. "Et qu'est ce qu'elle est pour elle? À ses yeux qu'est ce qu'elle représente?" Demanda le plus vieux pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- Elle est tout pour elle, c'est grâce à elle qu'elle rencontre son prince charmant... Dit le jeune souriant . "Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à sa place." Lâcha Pietro en plaquant ses livre contre son torse souriant comme un gamin en allant s'asseoir.

\- À la place de qui? Prince charmant ou Cendrillon? Lâcha Clint comme une bombe.

\- Beh... Euh.. je.. tu m'embrouille la tête là. Râla le jeune. Il se leva, prit tout ses BD sous le bras et alla vers la porte. "Et puis de toute façon mon perso préféré c'est Peter Pan." Lâcha le speed runner en sortant de la pièce.

Clint se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, souriant et heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Peter Pan était bien le personnage préféré de Pietro. D'ailleurs il était devenu le sien aussi. "Peter Pan." Murmura Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

Il vit la douce Wanda et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. "Tu as réussi à lui faire dire que Peter Pan est son personnage de conte de fée préféré."

Clint tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice. "Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais... "

\- Clint, c'est dangereux. J'ai peur qu'en lui parlant de conte de fée... Qu'il... La phrase de la sorcière mourut dans sa gorge.

\- Je suis désolé... Chuchota Clint en lisant sur le visage de Wanda, la peur qui l'habitait. "Je... j'aurais pas dû, t'as raison..." Clint ferma les yeux et poursuivit. "J'ai du mal Wanda. Ça aurait été presque plus simple avant que je rencontre Peter... Il me manque tu sais..." Avoua l'archer.

\- Il ne faut pas lui parler de lui-même Clint. Peter est Pietro et vice versa...

\- Tu crois pas que... Je serais peut-être pas le seul à parler de conte de fée. Rien que le nom de Peter peut le ramener à çà, non? Demanda Clint en regardant la jumelle de biais.

\- J'en sais rien... Murmura t-elle. "À vrai dire, je sais pas Clint..." Clint regarda par la fenêtre et inspira une grosse bouffée d'air. Wanda chuchota. "Peter te manque tant que ça?" Clint baissa les yeux. "Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qui t'a touché chez lui?"

\- Sa douceur... Son romantisme. Son amour... Si tu savais à quel point il. Il se tut, puis reprit. "Il idéalise robin!"

\- Si tu savais à quel point Pietro t'idéalise! Lâcha Wanda en regardant Clint. Il leva les yeux vers Wanda. Celle-ci plongea son regard dans le sien, puis lui sourit pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. "Tu connais pas encore Pietro comme moi je le connais. Je connais Peter... C'est un morceau de Pietro." Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

\- J'aimais ton frère. murmura soudainement Clint.

\- Tu ne l'aime plus? Demanda Wanda le visage complètement défait par sa révélation.

\- J'ai aimé Peter. J'ai l'impression d'aimer deux personnes à la fois. Avoua Clint.

\- Et pourtant ils ne font qu'un. Apprend à connaître Pietro. Chuchota Wanda en posant sa main sur son épaule. "Et il te montrera Peter à nouveau." Clint regarda la sorcière qui souriait face à ça. Elle en savait beaucoup sur lui. Il devait lui faire confiance. "Allez, allons manger Clint." Dit-elle en se levant.

Clint se leva également et rejoignit la salle à manger. Vision amenait justement le plat. Clint s'installa en silence à côté de Tony. Pietro était au bout de la table, il lui sourit aussitôt. Clint surpris de ce sourire baissa les yeux en rougissant.

Durant le repas, Clint resta silencieux, il pensait à son plan: connaissance et séduction de Pietro Maximoff. Il ne faisait plus attention aux autres, ni même à Pietro lui-même. Tout ce qu'il l'importait était de savoir de quel manière il allait apprendre à connaître Pietro sans l'aide de Peter.

Il aida Sam Wilson à faire la vaisselle puis alla se faire un café. Il se posa dans le canapé du salon. Sa tasse entre les mains, il se torturait l'esprit, lorsque vision passa à travers le plafond.

\- Vision, on t'a déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça. Se plaignit Clint.

\- Désolé... L'androïde s'assit en face de Clint.

Clint leva un sourcil. "Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

\- Wanda m'a parlé de votre problème.

\- Quel problème? Dit Clint.

\- Peter Pan. Clint baissa les yeux. "Je sais qu'elle vous a interdit de parler des contes de fée à Pietro." Clint hocha négativement de la tête mais la vision posa sa main sur son bras. "Calmez-vous Clint. Je pense que vous pouvez parler des contes de fée. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse réveiller ses souvenirs."

\- Bah alors avouons lui! Lâcha Clint sèchement.

\- Non... Parler des contes de fée ne nuira pas à sa santé parcontre, il ne faut surtout pas lui dire qu'il a été Peter Pan, cela pourrait réveiller l'épiphyse de son cerveau et complètement altérer la glande pinéale... Vision vit dans les yeux de Clint, qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. "Cela serait dévastateur." Abrégea la vision . "Vous comprenez?" Clint plongea son regard dans sa tasse. "Je ne sais pas si cela pourra vous aider" murmura le porteur de la gemme de l'esprit.

\- Je peux lui parler ... D'archers? Demanda Clint.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Répondit seulement la vision. Clint sourit... Son plan commençait à prendre forme. Il fallait que Pietro avoue qu'il aimait les archers car il l'aimait lui. Voilà comment Clint allait le faire avouer.

Clint monta dans sa chambre et ferma les yeux un instant. Il repensa non seulement à Peter mais aussi à Pietro à sa joie lorsqu'il avait sut qu'il était en vie. Il se souvint de sa tristesse, le matin de son enterrement. Il se souvint de sa tristesse lorsqu'il lui avait écris cette lettre. L'image de ce corps holographié, le déchirement de Wanda non loin de là.

Il sourit lorsque Fury lui avait révélé la vérité. Pietro était vivant. Il se souvint de la colère qui avait laissé place à la joie. Clint décida de descendre s'entraîner un peu, ça lui évitera de trop penser.

Il descendit calmement les mains dans les poches, son arc et son carquois attaché solidement dans son dos. Il entra dans la première salle et vit qu'il y avait Captaine America et Sam Wilson. Il opta pour la seconde, mais Wanda et La vision avaient déjà investit la pièce. La troisième serait la bonne, il n'avait pas trop envie d'être accompagné aujourd'hui, juste lui et ses pensées. Il sourit lorsqu'il entra dans la troisième. Un jeune homme de 25 ans qui soulevait quelques poids.

\- Hey... Je pensais que tu pouvais pas t'entrainer? Dit Clint en marchant vers le jeune.

\- Je fais juste un peu de muscu, rien de bien méchant.

\- Dis, j'ai repensé à ton histoire. Lâcha Clint en s'asseyant sur le banc "Je me disais. Ma fille est dingue de la reine des neiges. Et en même temps c'est un peu normal à son âge. Elle se compare à elle. Et puis c'est ma petite princesse."

\- Et donc, c'est quoi le rapport avec moi? Demanda le jeune en levant un sourcil tout en levant la barre en fonte.

\- Tu t'es déguisé en Peter Pan la dernière fois. Dis seulement Clint en regardant le jeune soulever ses poids.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Et tu dis qu'il est ton perso préféré. Donc j'ai cherché ce qui a pu t'attirer. Lâcha Clint avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure par anxiété.

\- M'attirer? Dit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Tu as beaucoup de point commun avec ce perso. Tu es ... Il aime s'amuser, il est drôle. Plein d'entrain... Et puis surtout... C'est un enfant perdu... Un peu comme toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire par enfant perdu... Parce que je suis un sokovien, je suis forcément un pauvre petit garçon. Lâcha Pietro, fronçant les yeux n'acceptant pas cette comparaison.

\- Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Se défendit Clint.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris... Lâcha à nouveau Pietro en arrêtant ses mouvements.

\- Laisse tomber... Je... Je voulais pas t'offenser... Lâcha Clint en se retournant face aux cibles au loin. Il avança, puis mis en place une cible. Il plaça son arc correctement et tira quelques flèches. Il s'en voulait d'avoir parler de Peter Pan à présent. Comment allait-il le séduire? Il continua à tirer quelques flèches, la tête remplit de question.

Face à sa cible, Clint sentait le regard de Pietro se poser tout de même sur lui. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il l'aimait. Pietro l'aimait. Il s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers le jeune qui dévia aussitôt le regard ailleurs.

\- Tu veux essayer? Demanda Clint.

\- De quoi?

\- Le tir à l'arc. Lança seulement Clint souriant.

\- Non... Non... Bafouilla le jeune rougissant.

\- Allez... Viens essayer... insista le plus vieux.

\- J'aurais peur de faire des bourdes. Dit le jeune en grimaçant.

\- T'en fera pas... Je t'en empêcherais... Ajouta Clint souriant face au visage de son ami.

Le jeune se pinça les lèvres puis se leva cachant comme il le pouvait son immense sourire.


	10. Robin des bois

**Hello, hello, alors pressé pour suite de tir à l'arc? Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps... Bisous à tous...**

 **Val:** oui, j'aime bien aussi ce petit jeu qu'ils instaurent entre eux. L'idée du chocolat c'est ma petit Scorpionne qui me l'a donné... Et je l'en remercie car ça à ajouté de la douceur et de la complicité au pairing. Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review.

 **Deryous.** Hello, merci pour ton comm... J'ai envie de dire.. il a enfin compris que Peter est une partie de Pietro... Et le plan de Clint est infaillible... Déjà de par son charmes naturel. (Je m'emballe) ah... Le tir à l'arc... Ça fait toujours son p'tit effet.

Et j'aime bien inclure Tony dans les fic... C'est mon deuxième chouhou après Clint... Quoique Pietro des fois... Allez 2 eme execo avec Pietro. XD. Trêve de blabla.. gros bisous à toi.

 **Holybleu:** merci pour ton comm. Oui à y'est la machine va se lancer... Bisous.

 **Charliestone:** hello, ben on va dire que que Clint n'avait jamais donné de signe à Pietro donc il se protège comme il peut. Et oui le contexte n'arrange pas les choses. Ne t'inquiète pas, Pietro va y mettre du sien... maintenant d'ailleurs... Je te fais de gros bisous. Et merci encore.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 10**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin des Bois.**

.

À sa hauteur, Clint plaça l'arc entre ses mains. Leurs mains étaient en contact et Pietro semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas révéler à son ami qu'il en pinçait pour lui. Le jeune parut stressé face à la scène.

\- Détends-toi... Si toi tu es Peter Pan, moi je suis Robin des Bois. Lâcha Clint fièrement.

\- J'ai jamais dis que j'étais Peter Pan. J'ai dis que... Je l'admirais, c'est différent. Se défendit Pietro en ricanant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'admires? Demanda Clint sans arrières pensées.

\- Peut-être... Pour sa franchise. Peter Pan se moque des autres. S'il veut dire quelque chose... Il le dit. Il dit ce qu'il pense et il pense ce qu'il dit. Conclut Pietro en hochant de la tête.

\- Toi aussi tu peux le faire... Il faut juste te donner un peu de courage. Chuchota l'archer dans l'oreille du plus jeune. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et se mit en position. La flèche fila non loin de la cible.

\- Raté. Pesta Pietro en grimaçant déçu de lui-même.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien. On dirait même que tu n'es pas novice en la matière. Tu as déjà pris des cours ? Demanda Clint en se penchant vers lui.

\- Non... Je... J'ai déjà vu ... J'ai vu le seigneur des anneaux tu sais... J'ai bien regardé comment il se plaçait. Lâcha le jeune en riant.

\- Qui ça? Dit Clint simplement.

\- Legolas, l'archer... Et puis.

\- Et puis? Demanda Clint à nouveau.

\- J'aime bien... Enfin je veux dire c'est un sport noble et tout... Murmura Pietro.

\- Que j'aime entendre le mot noble associé au tir à l'arc. Lâcha Clint en souriant les yeux fermés

Pietro sourit en voyant Clint fermer les yeux en prononçant cette phrase. "Tu m'apprendrais? Correctement je veux dire... Tu m'apprendrais à tirer."

\- Si tu en as envie, oui. Mais attention l'archerie est... Est sérieux... Il faut-être passionné pour bien apprendre. Chuchota Clint.

\- Mais je le suis. Dit aussitôt le coureur en levant le menton.

\- Tu l'es? Depuis quand es-tu passionné d'archerie toi? Se moqua Clint.

\- Depuis... Depuis... Depuis le seigneur des anneaux... Lança Pietro en levant les épaules.

Clint sourit, comprenant que le gamin tentait de lui mentir mais le jeune ne se rendait pas compte que sur son visage on pouvait lire. "Depuis toi."

Clint replaça son élève. "Allez, met-toi bien en position." Dit-il en plaquant une main contre sa hanche et une autre sur le haut de son épaule. Clint derrière le jeune, regarda la nuque de ce dernier. Comme il avait envie de le caresser. Juste passer sa main sur ses cheveux. Juste reprendre une dernière fois Peter dans ses bras. La flèche fila et Clint fut tirer de ses pensées. Il sourit au visage du sokovien qui lui fit face, trop fiers d'avoir touché la cible cette fois-ci. "Tu vois, tu progresses bien"

\- Normal, je suis entraîné par Robin des Bois. Se moqua t'il en roulant des yeux.

À la simple prononciation de sa phrase, Clint attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents. Il l'a mordit doucement pour ne pas faire de geste envers le sokovien. Peter était dans un coin de la tête du sokovien. "Reviens sur terre Robin des Bois. Penserais-tu à ta Marianne?" Se moqua t'il à nouveau.

Clint ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne puissent sortir puis le jeune reprit. "Désolé... J'ai su que... Laura et toi..." Bafouilla t'il.

\- Ça devait arriver... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tu... Tu arrives à surmonter ça? Demanda Pietro, soucieux de son Bien-être.

\- J'essaye. Murmura seulement Clint.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours. Affirma Pietro en baissant les yeux.

Clint baissa les yeux et tout ce que pu faire le sokovien fut de plaquer sa main sur l'épaule de l'archer. Clint redressa aussitôt la tête, puis le jeune glissa sa main sur son cou. Le coeur de Clint batta la chamade. Que faisait Pietro? "Ça va aller Clint... Ça s'arrangera... Elle va vite se rendre compte que tu es un mec parfait." Glissa le jeune.

\- Je suis pas parfait. Bafouilla t'il le coeur tambourinant toujours dû au geste anodin de Pietro.

\- Robin des Bois est parfait avec sa Marianne. Dit seulement le jeune, la main toujours posée sur sa nuque.

\- Peut-être que... Robin des Bois ne l'aime pas autant qu'il le prétend. Dit Clint.

Pietro sourit, puis rit doucement. "Robin des Bois serait un coureur de jupons?" Ajouta le jeune en riant à gorge déployée maintenant.

\- Je... bafouilla Clint, puis rit nerveusement. "J'en sais rien.. peut-être que... Qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre en secret." Chuchota à présent Clint.

\- Peut-être, oui... Les contes de fée... Quelle mascarade. Souffla Pietro.

Clint sourit et fit demi-tour vers la cible, marchant nerveusement vers celle-ci. Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Il était à deux doigts de tout lui avouer, tout lui dire.

Il décrocha ses flèches silencieusement et retourna vers le jeune qui lui sourit automatiquement en attrapant les flèches. Clint sentit ses joues rougir lentement face à ce sourire qu'il aimait et à ce regard si bleu, si pur.

Clint se repositionna derrière le jeune, il attrapa les flèche données plus tôt au jeune et en glissa une dans l'encoche de l'arc. Il fit un pas en arrière mais le jeune se retourna cherchant l'appuie de son archer.

\- Je te laisse tirer seul. Murmura Clint qui compris que Pietro attendait son aide.

\- Je suis pas archer moi. Lâcha seulement Pietro.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais apprendre. Dit Clint en souriant.

Pietro sourit et se mit en position. Clint lui donna quelques directive. "Remonte bien ton coude, faut qu'il soit perpendiculaire à ton corps."

Le jeune réajusta son bras puis lâcha la flèche qui alla se planter sur la cible. Il se retourna et sourit, trop fiers de lui. "C'est appaisant." Glissa t'il aussitôt.

\- Rien ne m'appaise plus que ça. Révéla Clint d'une voix douce.

\- Même pas... Le jeune se tut, cherchant à ce qu'il allait dire à la place de "un câlin". Il sourit puis lâcha. "Un bon bon chaud."

\- Je suis pas très bain chaud. Informa Clint en grimaçant.

\- Je sais... Murmura Pietro. Il baissa les yeux confus de faire savoir au plus vieux qu'il le connaissait, plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Tu pourrais passer des heures dans ton bain toi. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- C'est super appaisant, je m'endors tout le temps. Lâcha le sokovien en roulant des yeux tout en souriant également.

\- Oui mais c'est pas trés-

\- Hygiénique, je sais. Coupa le jeune ce qui fit rire Clint. Peter était bien Pietro, enfin une partie de Pietro.

\- Allez tire. Lâcha Clint légèrement perturbé par le jeune coureur.

Quicksilver enchaîna les tires, les flèches n'atteignaient pas toute la cible mais Clint était ravie qu'il s'amusait. Il le voyait sourire, rire, il le voyait heureux et ça lui faisait du bien de le voir ainsi. Jarvis les interrompit en les notifiant que le repas du soir était prêt. Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris qu'il fut déjà l'heure du dîner. L'après midi avait vite filé.

Pietro alla retirer toutes les flèches pendant que Clint rangeait soigneusement son arc puis ils remontèrent en salle commune. Wanda leur sourit aussitôt, ainsi que la vision. Ils avaient bien vu que les deux hommes étaient radieux. Ils étaient vraiment heureux de les voir ainsi, souriant et appaisés.

Durant le repas, Tony les bassinait en parlant de sa nouvelle trouvaille. Ils n'y comprenaient pas grand chose, encore une fois, seul vision comprenait son jargon. Cap acquiesça seulement ses dires. Wanda avait décroché depuis un bon moment et parlait mode avec Sam. Clint et Pietro eux, tentaient de suivre mais riaient nerveusement face à leur incompréhension réciproque.

Après ce repas, Clint, Wanda et la vision préparèrent un bon café. Clint prépara deux chocolats un pour lui et un pour le speed runner. Le reste du groupe était tous assis dans le salon. Wanda amena le sucre et la cafetière pleine. Vision, amena cinq tasses vides pour le café et Clint s'amena avec deux tasses de chocolat. Il en glissa une entre les mains de Pietro et s'installa à ses côtés. Le jeune parut étonné du geste puis sourit doucement en baissant les yeux face au geste de l'archer.

Clint eut quelques regards de la parts des autres. Wanda souriait comme jamais face à la joie de son frère. Cap hocha de la tête, vision également. Tony et Sam, faisaient allusion à ce qui se tramait entre les deux en lançant des regards, des clins d'oeil et ses sourires face à Clint. Celui-ci soupira face au duo et se concentra sur son chocolat chaud.

Les Avengers burent leur boisson, puis petit à petit, ils se disperserent. Clint se retira rapidement et monta prendre une douche. Sous l'eau, Clint repensa à son après midi. Quoi de plus reposant que de faire du tir à l'arc avec un garçon aussi plaisant que Pietro. Il alla se coucher en se repassant toutes la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Pietro, celle sur Peter Pan, sur Marianne, enfin Laura, sur le bain chaud. À tout les gestes, sa main sur sa nuque, à ses regards le suppliant de venir l'aider pour tirer, à ses sourires qui le faisait craquer.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

C'était son cinquième réveil au QG ce n'était pas le plus mauvais, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur non plus. Il sourit en pensant à son deuxième. Où Peter était au creux de ses bras. Clint sourit tout de même au futur réveil qui pouvaient être encore meilleure. Peter enfouis dans un coin de la tête de Pietro, Pietro dans ses bras. Il se leva d'un pas hâtif, pressé de rejoindre Pietro à la cuisine et de partager avec lui un bon chocolat chaud.

Ce fut après une bonne douche que Clint arriva la bouche en cœur dans la cuisine. Pietro, Sam et Tony y étaient déjà. Il remarqua que Pietro avait quand même prit un café. "Tu bois du café ?" Demanda t'il en s'en servant un.

\- Oui. Marmonna seulement le jeune en jetant des regards furtifs vers les autres.

\- Tu veux faire comme les grands. lâcha Tony en riant. Le jeune lança un regard vers Clint pensant qu'il l'avait balancé.

Clint fronça les yeux vers Tony. "Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Tony! Ça veut dire quoi faire comme les grands? J'ai quarante ans passé et je bois du chocolat." Lâcha Clint en levant le menton.

\- Oh ben tu fais ce que tu veux. Marmonna le génie.

\- C'était pour rire. Glissa sam pour défendre Iron Man.

\- Je trouve pas ça marrant. Lâcha t'il en regardant vers Pietro. "Et c'est blessant." Ajouta t'il. Le jeune levant les yeux vers Clint et le remercia du regard pour l'avoir défendu.

Le petit déjeuner fut rapide et Pietro se sauva aussitôt. Clint descendit en entraînement avec l'espoir que Pietro y était. À son grand regret il constata que non. Il fit de la musculation en cherchant comment il pourrait séduire son Pietro.

Ce fut un peu de passer à table que Clint eut une idée. Le coup de crayon de Cap n'y était pas pour rien. Ce fut en voyant le croquis de ce qu'il semblait un cheval que Clint eut l'idée parfaite. Faire de l'équitation. Peter n'aimait pas trop les chevaux. Enfin il les aimait mais il en avait peur. Mais peut-être bien que Pietro était plus à l'aise. Et ça les ferait sortir du QG et de ses habitants. Il partit à la recherche de son sokovien, il le trouva dans la cuisine justement s'occupant de faire cuire les pâtes de ce midi. Sam était présent également lu s'occupait de faire de la bolognaise. Clint se plaça à côté du jeune.

\- Dis, t'as déjà fait de l'équitation? Demanda Clint.

\- Monter sur un berger belge à environ l'âge de un an et demie ça compte comme de l'équitation? Lança le jeune d'un sérieux inouï.

\- Je crois pas non. Répondit Clint en souriant de la réponse du coureur.

\- Alors non, j'en ai jamais fait. Dit seulement Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça te dit d'en faire? J'ai envie de sortir et de prendre l'air. Souffla t'il pour ne pas que Sam s'invite.

\- Pourquoi pas. Lâcha le jeune en repliant le col de la veste de survêtement de Clint correctement. Clint regarda le geste du gamin, la bouche ouverte, Pietro s'aperçut de son geste et pinca les lèvres. "Désolé... Ça me stresse les col mal mis."

\- Y'a pas de mal. Bafouilla Clint, perturbé par ce geste. "On se donne rendez-vous à ma bagnole à 14h?"

\- OK... 14h, j'y serais... Lâcha Pietro en vidant les pâtes dans la passoire.

\- Cool... Dit Clint sur un petit nuage pensant déjà à la ballade.

\- Tu peux mettre la table, tant que t'es la? Demanda t'il.

\- Euh oui. bafouilla Clint qui passa devant Sam pour prendre les assiettes. Le jeune faucon lança un regard vers Clint puis lui fit un sourire et leva son pouce. Clint roula des yeux face au noir et mit la table en silence.

Tout le monde arriva petit à petit et tous se mirent à table. Clint et Pietro étaient silencieux pensant déjà tout deux à leur ballade, à leur premier rendez-vous. Clint pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait dire à Pietro, à comment il allait faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était amoureux. À comment il allait le séduire.

De son côté Pietro tentait de ne pas trop espérer. Il trouvait Clint très entreprenant et avait peur qu'il se fasse un film et que l'archer n'était pas après lui. Il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps, son archer, son Legolas, son Robin des Bois. Mais était-il vraiment pour lui? Le jeune coureur en doutait.


	11. Il était une fois

**La séance de tir à l'arc est terminée... je vois que tout le monde l'a apprécié. C'était un bon moment, place à la ballade à cheval à présent.**

 **Val:** mdrrr c'est exactement ça... Il se retourne pour en profiter surtout. Les deux cherchent des excuses pour pouvoir toucher l'autre.. ils sont mignon... Bisous et merci pour ta review.

.

 **Holybleu :** salut, oui ça commence à être plus clair entre les deux... Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

 **Deryous:** hello, merci pour ton comm... Oui Pietro a de quoi être fiers. Je le serai moi à sa place. Et Clint est surtout content d'avoir pu apprivoiser un peu Pietro. Bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 11**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Il était une fois.**

.

Après ce repas, tous se posèrent autour d'un café, chocolat pour Pietro et Clint. Ils deviaient leur regards, ne voulant pas que l'autre s'aperçoive de son excitation. Clint but son chocolat puis grimpa à letage pour se changer. Devant son miroir, il commençait à perdre pied. Serait-il à la hau teur de ses attentes? Après tout il était Robin des Bois dans une autre vie. Là, il n'était qu'un mortel Sachant bien tirer.

Après s'être redonné du courage, Clint se parfuma, puis sortit de sa chambre, il croisa Tony qui le conseilla de vite rejoindre son petit ami, car il avait l'air anxieux. Clint soupira qu'avait encore inventé le génie. Il descendit les escalier, regarda sa montre et sortit sur le parking. Il était là, appuyé sur sa bagnole, les bras croisés.

\- T'es prêt? Lança Clint .

\- Oui. Dit seulement le gosse en allant vers le côté passager. Les deux hommes s'engoufrerent dans la voiture et ce fut le silence radio. Clint mit la radio pour casser ce silence pesant. Pietro semblait aimer la musique qui passait, il hochait de la tête sur le tempo de la musique.

Arrivé à bon port, ils allèrent à l'intérieur de l'accueil puis le garçon d'écurie accompagna les deux hommes jusqu'aux chevaux. "Les chevaux vous manquent déjà ?" Lâcha l'homme. Clint sentit son coeur battre. Et dans sa tête, il criait "ferme la" au garçon d'écurie. Il acquiesca seulement et Pietro ne percuta pas de la remarque. L'homme leur confia les chevaux, Clint donna quelques instruction à Pietro puis le fit monter et attrapa les rennes dans sa main, il grimpa son cheval.

Du haut de son étalon, Clint plaça les rennes dans les mains de Pietro.

\- Je vais pas y arriver. Marmonna Pietro visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux que je tiennes les rennes? Proposa Clint.

\- Oui... Je préfère. Clint fit avancer son cheval, tenant les rennes de Pietro fermement. Les chevaux marchèrent pendant un petit moments puis Clint sentit que quelques chose n'allait pas.

\- Ça va? Murmura Clint qui sentait le stress du gamin.

\- Je suis vraiment pas à l'aise. C'était une mauvaise idée. Tu peux m'aider à descendre? Demanda le gamin paniqué.

Clint sourit, descendit de son étalon et fit descendre Pietro. Clint attrapa les rennes des chevaux et les deux hommes entamèrent une marche lente.

Clint épia un moment le jeune mais celui ci se sentit épier, il regarda à son tour l'archer. "Tu peux faire du cheval si tu veux... Je t'en empêche pas tu sais. "

\- Je sais bien... Tu voudrais monter avec moi? Proposa Clint.

\- Pardon? Fit le jeune en fronçant les yeux mais souriant tout de même.

\- Viens. Dit Clint en lui tendant la main. Pietro regarda la main de Clint puis le cheval, il se mordit la lèvre d'anxiété puis attrapa celle ci. Clint aida Pietro à grimper sur le cheval, puis grimpa à son tour derrière lui. Clint tenait les rennes de l'étalon tandis que Pietro à l'avant tenait celle de la jument. Les deux hommes se balladerent tranquillement. "Tu te sens plus à l'aise comme ça.?"

\- Pas sûr que je suis à l'aise avec toi derrière. marmonna le jeune.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint qui n'avait pas entendu la réflexion.

\- Oui , un peu. Dit seulement Pietro en se retournant légèrement

\- Tant mieux. chuchota Clint à son oreille. Clint était obnubilé par les cheveux de son ami. Tellement blanc, tellement beaux. Il avait envie de plonger son visage dans ses cheveux, d'embrasser son cou. Clint ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux sentir son parfum. Mais les effets de Pietro sur lui commençait à faire effet. Il sentit une légère érection venir. Il était temps de descendre à nouveau pour appaiser les choses. Clint descendit le premier et aida Pietro à descendre en effleurant les fesses de ce dernier. Le jeune le regarda rougissant, mais Clint lui renvoya le plus beau de ses sourires. Pietro sourit lui aussi.

Clint attacha les chevaux à un poteau et s'installa dans le sable. Pietro s'assit à ses côtés.

"Tu aimes beaucoup les chevaux?"

\- Pas tout à fait... Je voulais sortir un peu du QG. T'en as pas marre de rester enfermé toi? Demanda Clint en regardant de biais son ami.

\- Un peu... Avoua le jeune.

\- Le QG c'est sympa mais... Clint fit une pause puis se lança. "Comment te sens tu? Depuis... Que tu es revenu?"

\- Je... Ça va... Marmonna le jeune en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu restes à l'écart, de peur... Que... J'ai l'impression... Ce n'est que mon impression... Que tu caches quelques chose. Murmura Clint en penchant la tête pour apercevoir le regard du plus jeune.

\- Non... Non... Je caches rien... Bafouilla le jeune en regardant ailleurs. "Ça m'étonne pas que tu saches monter à cheval." Reprit souriant le gosse.

\- Pietro et l'art de changer de conversation. Dit Clint en riant.

Le jeune pouffa de rire puis se calma. "C'est vrai... Tout les archers que je connais savent monter à cheval."

\- Tu connais d'autres archer toi? Demanda Clint en penchant la tête.

\- Oui. Dit il en levant le menton.

\- Je devrais être jaloux? Chuchota Clint.

Le jeune baissa les yeux, puis murmura . "Non... Et puis je les connais pas perso. Enfin... c'est Legolas, katniss Everdeen, Susan pevensie, Murtagh, Guillaume Tell... Robin des Bois.

\- T'en connais dis donc... Pour info Guillaume Tell n'est pas un archer mais arbaletiste.

\- Oliver Queen! Lâcha soudainement Pietro faisant sursauter l'archer au passage.

\- On va arrêter avec mes égaux hein... Dit Clint.

\- Ça te fait chier? Demanda Pietro en bousculant son ami de l'épaule.

\- Surtout quand tu me compares à arrow! Lâcha Clint en poussant également son ami de l'épaule. Le jeune se laissa tomber sur le côté et s'allongea les mains sous le crane. " Tu aimes vraiment les archers?" Demanda Clint toujours assis.

\- Bah... Oui... Enfin... Bafouilla le jeune en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Pourquoi tu les aimes? Demanda alors Clint en s'approchant du gosse.

\- Clint... Marmonna Pietro en s'asseyant à nouveau tout déviant le regard.

\- Allez réponds-moi. ... D'après ta soeur ça fait pas longtemps que tu les aimes. Dit encore Clint.

Le jeune baissa la tête et murmura. "C'est... C'est depuis ...Clint ne me fait pas dire ça." Lâcha t'il en regardant l'archer dans les yeux.

\- D'accord. chuchota le tireur. Clint sourit puis se leva. "Allez en scelle. Je tiens les rennes. Tu te poses derrière moi." Annonça le père de famille.

Clint détacha les chevaux, puis fit il grimpa sur l'étalon, il tendit la main vers Pietro, qui l'attrapa. Il grimpa avec un peu de mal puis le duo, continuèrent leur ballade. Pietro ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Sur ses hanches? Sur ses côtes? Sur ses épaules? Pietro posa juste le pouce et l'index sur ses hanches mais faire de l'équitation sur le sable n'était pas chose stable. Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber mais a chaque fois, l'archer l'avait retenu de son bras. Ce fut pour la quatrième embardée que Clint râla. "Tiens toi à moi, tu vas tomber."

\- Je te tiens... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- À peine. Lança t'il seulement.

Pietro se mordit la lèvres et plaqua ses mains sur les hanches de l'archer. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était normal que son ventre criait gamine. Il était déjà plus de 16h. "On en a encore pour longtemps?" Clint rata un battement, ça le faisait si chier que ça une ballade à cheval.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te torturer plus longtemps.

Pietro sentit dans sa voix que Clint avait mal pris la chose.

\- Hey.. fit le jeune en glissant sa main sur ses adbos. "C'était pas méchant ... C'est juste que... Mon estomac commence à me faire défaut..." Clint regarda la main de Pietro. Et attrapa l'autre pour la mettre par dessus. Il fit galoper le cheval plus vite.

Il n'allait pas très vite, surtout avec ce second cheval à leur côtés, mais le jeune s'était agrippé à Clint. L'archer sentait la tête de Pietro sur le haut de son dos, légèrement appeuré. Il sentait tout le corps de jeune plaquer contre le sien. Ses bras l'enserraient fortement. Il arriverent en moins de dix minutes aux écuries.

Pietro descendit le premier et baisser les yeux face à Clint, il se sentit fautif d'avoir écourté leur ballade. Clint confia les deux chevaux à l'homme puis il se retourna vers Pietro, dos à lui, la tête baissée. Clint se mordit la lèvre, puis prit son courage à deux mains. Il avança vers et passa son bras autour du plus jeune.

\- Je t'en veux pas. Chuchota Clint à son oreille. "Et puis moi aussi je crie famine." Lança Clint. Le jeune releva les yeux vers Clint puis lui sourit, toujours aussi l'air confus. "Allez, allons manger." Lança Clint en allant vers la voiture. Son bras toujours autour du cou de Pietro.

Clint lâcha le cou du coureur et entra dans la bagnole, le jeune entra dans l'habitacle silencieusement, puis regarda l'archer de biais.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça... J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur la route après. Murmura Clint sans même regarder le passager. Pietro sourit et regarda par la vitre, il sentait ses joues rougir. Il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Clint?

Clint répondit à la question que se posait le jeune. "On va aller manger dans un restoroute, c'est sympa, tu vas adorer. Et ça va nous faire du bien d'être rien qu'à deux. Sans Avengers et sans chevaux aussi. Lâcha Clint en riant. Le jeune tourna la tête vers l'archer et rit aussi. "Un donut choco, un milk-shake fraise, une glace vanille noix de pécan, et un hamburger, supplément bacon." Lâcha Clint. Le jeune ouvrit la bouche face au menu. "Partant ?" de même Clint.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le sourire aux lèvres. "T'es parfait." Lâcha t'il. Et ce fut à Clint de rester là bouche ouverte face à la remarque de Pietro. Clint détourna le regard trop gêné de ne savoir quoi répondre à çà et fila vers le restoroute, leur restoroute, là où il avait appris à connaître et à aimer son Peter.

Sur la route, le silence s'était installé mais n'était pesant, il était même appaisant. Les deux hommes pensaient tôt deux l'un à l'autre. Clint cherchait la force dans le silence pour parvenir à faire avouer à Pietro qu'il l'aimait. Pietro quant à lui cherchait comment conquérir le coeur de son archer.

Clint fit le premier à sortir de la voiture. Pietro le suivit. Des tas de souvenirs jaillirent de la tête de Clint. Il se souvint avoir pris la main de Peter dans la sienne à ce moment là. Mais là, il était hors de question de le faire. Il était bien trop tôt et puis de toute façon il s'en sentait pas assez courageux.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à table silencieusement. Puis ils passèrent commandes. Exactement la même chose que la dernière fois.

Les deux garçons commencèrent par manger leur hamburger et leur soda.

\- J'y ai vraiment cru à ta mort. Lâcha Clint entre deux bouchées.

\- Désolé. Dit Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- T'as pas à l'être... Dit aussitôt Clint. "Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie finalement." Avoua t'il.

\- Ça a causé beaucoup de tord... Wanda en a beaucoup souffert. Murmura le jeune la voix tremblante.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Chuchota Clint en attrapant la main de Pietro. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Clint.

\- Je suis tombé sur la vidéo... Par hasard... Tu sais bien que Jarvis film toujours tout.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Marmonna Clint en lâchant la main du sokovien.

\- Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Face... À ce cerceuil vide. Murmura le jeune. Clint regarda ce jeune homme fondre devant lui. Il était tellement touchant de s'en faire pour les autres.

\- C'était... Douloureux. Murmura Clint. J'en ai voulu longtemps à Fury. Ajouta t'il en levant les yeux sur le plafond.

\- Y'avais de quoi! Dit seulement Pietro.

\- C'est sûre... La colère a laissé place à la joie. Dit Clint en regardant à nouveau Pietro qui avait fini son hamburger et qui entamait son donut.

\- Je suis heureux d'être là moi aussi. Avec vous. Avec toi. Murmura t'il. Clint attrapa sa main dans la sienne en se mordant la lèvre, un sourire en coin. Qu'est ce qu'il te fait sourire?" Demanda Pietro souriant.

\- Toi. Qui d'autre? Dit-il en commençant son donut lui aussi.

\- T'as pas pris de milkshake? Demanda Pietro.

\- Pietro et le changement de conversation c'est tout un art. Lacha Clint en riant. "Et non, j'ai pas pris de milk Shake." Répondit seulement Clint. Pietro lui proposa son milkshake fraise. Clint attrapa la paille et gouta au mélange. "Délicieux." dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune.

\- Comment t'as su ce que j'aimais ? Le milk shake à la fraise tout ça? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les yeux. Le coeur de Clint batta la chamade comment allait il se depetrir de ça.

\- À ton avis? Lança t'il.

\- Wanda. Dit seulement le jeune en finissant son milkshake.

\- Bingo. Lâcha seulement Clint soulagé que Pietro lui ai donné une réponse valable lui même.

\- Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Murmura Pietro.

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi. Confia Clint.

\- Pourquoi elle... Elle t'aurais dit tout ça? Demanda le jeune en baissant légèrement son visage, les joues rougissantes.

\- Tu le sais. Chuchota Clint en regardant le jeune, légèrement timide et gêné face à la situation. Ça rajoutait de la beauté au personnage. Pietro hocha de la négative de la tête. Ne voulant pas regarder le regard de Clint qui le troublait tant. "Parce que je lui ai demandé... Et qu'elle peut rien me refuser. " Lâcha Clint en ricanant.

Pietro pouffa. "Quel prétentieux. Ma soeur n'en a rien à faire de toi!" Lacha t'il ensuite en se mordant la lèvre tout en levant le menton.

\- Contrairement à toi. Chuchota l'archer qui laissa le coureur bouche bée. Celui-ci baissa les yeux à nouveau.

\- t'as pas le droit de dire ça Clint... Tu me gènes. ajouta t'il.

\- désolé. Prononça seulement Clint. "On va faire un tour?"

\- Où ça?

\- Je sais pas ... Où tu veux...

\- Au magasin de BD. Proposa le jeune

\- Allons y. dit aussitot le plus vieux.

Clint se leva et alla payer la note. En sortant il aperçut Pietro contre la voiture semblant réfléchir à ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

Clint ouvrit la voiture et fit un clin d'oeil au plus jeune qui entra en souriant. Les deux hommes partirent en direction du magasin préféré de Pietro. Le plus vieux entra dans le magasin où se côtoyait toutes sortes de geek, de différent âge. Des ados, pré ados. Des moins jeune .. mais aucun n'avait plus de 40 ans. Il se sentit vieux tout à coups au milieu de ses BD et jeux en tout genre.

Au bout du magasin, il y avait un bar et même des ordinateurs où quelques jeunes jouaient en lignes.

Pietro fit le tour du magasin pendant que Clint regardait les mini figurines qui étaient face à la caisse. Le jeune revint avec une dizaine de comics.

\- T'en auras assez? Demanda Clint pour se moquer légèrement.

\- Quelques jours. dit-il seulement. "Ça te dit de boire un café, ou un chocolat." dit Pietro fièrement.

\- Va pour un chocolat. Marmonna Clint.

Les deux hommes s'assirent à une table et commanderent un chocolat chaud.

\- Pourquoi tu buvais du café ? Demanda Clint qui avait déjà la réponse.

\- Pour faire comme tout le monde. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te force à faire pareil que les autres. T'es uniques. Lâcha Clint en haussant les sourcils.

\- Hummm. Dit Pietro en feuilletant une de ses BD.

\- Tu lis que des Bd? Demanda le plus vieux.

Pietro fit la grimace puis lâcha. "Je sais , c'est pas très instructif." Dit le jeune en grimaçant une seconde fois.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. C'est cool les comics. J'en lisais beaucoup étant jeune. Informa Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée de son chocolat.

\- T'en lis plus maintenant? Demanda Pietro.

\- Suis vieux. lâcha Clint en riant.

\- J'avais pas vraiment le choix, le seul magasin qui m'autorisait à lire des livres c'était un magasin de jouet. Il y avait un rayon presse. .. murmura Pietro sans doute, pensant à cet époque. "Ma soeur avait reçu tout une collection de Disney aux secours populaire." Enchaîna t'il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah oui.

\- Oui, je les ai tous lu aussi. Ajouta le jeune.

\- Ça m'étonne pas de toi. Murmura Clint en regardant ce garçon qui lui brisait le coeur.

\- Ah bon? Dit Pietro étonné et rougissant.

\- Oui... Tu es rêveur, au fond, les contes de fées te vont bien je trouve. Annonça le plus vieux.

Clint finit son son chocolat et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la chaise pour il se mordit la lèvre tout en épiant son ami. Le jeune se rendit compte du regard du plus vieux, il posa sa main sur la joue de Clint et fit pivoter son visage pour le faire regarder ailleurs. Clint rit et attrapa la main du jeune. "Laisse moi te regarder." Souffla t'il.

\- Pourquoi? Dit le jeune perturbé.

\- Pourquoi pas... Sauvons nous d'ici. Lâcha Clint.

\- Pour aller où? Demanda aussitôt le jeune surpris de cette annonce.

\- Surprise... Glissa Clint en se levant. Il tendit la main à son ami. Le jeune se pinca les lèvres et attrapa la main de Clint qu'il lâcha aussitôt sortit du magasin.


	12. Legolas

**Bonjour tout le monde, je bosse du matin en ce moment donc les publication se feront à l'heure du midi. Je pense que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, axé sur le romantisme. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Kiss. Aline.**

 **Charliestone** : bonjour, c'est un chapitre que j'apprécie moi aussi. Ils sont vraiment mignon... Le plus drôle c'est que tout les deux savent au fond ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Je te laisse découvrir où Clint va emmener son pietro chéri. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

 **Val:** Hello Miss, merci pour ton comm. Moi aussi je les trouvais trop mignon à deux à cheval. Le mec de l'écurie doit se demander si il est fou.

Pour ce qui est des mêmes endroits, c'est le plan de Clint. Si Peter aime ces d'endroits, Pietro aimera forcément aussi. Colline ou pas colline...

Gros bisous.

 **Deryous:** Hello, merci pour ta review. Oui c'est un sacré rapprochement entre nos deux tourtereaux.

J'espère que la suite te plaira. XOXO

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 12**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Legolas**

.

Dans la voiture s'était encore une fois le calme plat, mais ils étaient tout deux souriant. Il aimaient ce qu'il se passaient entre eux.

Pietro jetait quelques regards vers le conducteur. Il ne comprenait pas où il l'emmenait. C'était la route du QG? Il regarda autour de lui lorsque Clint stationna au milieu de nul part. Clint descendit de la voiture et fit le tour pour arriver de son côté. Il ouvrit la porte. "Tu viens?"

\- Où sommes nous?

\- Quelque part... Tu verras, ça va te plaire... J'en suis sûre... Clint regarda sa montre puis commença à marcher sur le petit chemin. Pietro le rejoignit aussitôt. Il suivait le plus vieux sans rien dire. Mais où l'emmenait-il?

Clint grimpa et tendit à main au jeune pour l'aider. Pietro accepta son aide. Et se laissa glisser jusqu'en haut.

\- C'est.. c'est... Le jeune avança, la bouche ouverte devant la beauté du lieu. Il se tourna vers Clint et sourit avant de regarder à nouveau vers l'horizon. Clint resta en retrait mais Pietro se retourna à nouveau. "Comment tu connais cet endroit?"

\- C'est une longue histoire. chuchota Clint.

Clint laissa le jeune contempler ce lieu qui avait appris lui aussi à aimer puis il s'avança vers le jeune. Il se plaça derrière lui. Et fut confronté aux dernières heures passées avec Peter. Il était là, son Peter était devant lui. Il savait pourtant qu'il était Pietro. Mais il savait que son Peter était lui.

Il tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux. Le jeune sursauta mais se laisse faire, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir la main de son héro glissant dans ses cheveux. Le plus vieux prit son courage à deux mains et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Pietro.

Pietro semblait pétrifié face à ses gestes, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Clint passa la seconde et entoura tout le buste du plus jeune dans ses bras. Il en avait tant envie depuis ses derniers jours. Son coeur se serra lorsque le jeune ne réagit toujours pas, tétanisé face à la situation puis soudain Pietro vint glisser une de ses mains sur la main gauche de l'archer. Entrelassant leurs doigts ensemble. Clint était collé au dos du plus jeune de tel façon à ce qu'il pouvait sentit le coeur du jeune battre à tout allure. "Je savais que ça allait te plaire." Chuchota Clint.

Le jeune resta silencieux puis murmura.

\- Ça fait pas longtemps que j'aime les archers.

\- Je sais. Murmura Clint dans son oreille.

\- J'aime les archers depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Avoua enfin le plus jeune.

\- Je sais. Murmura encore Clint en déposant un baiser dans sur le cou de Pietro.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Chuchota Pietro frissonnant aux baisers de l'archer.

\- Je sais aussi ça. Moi aussi je t'aime Pietro. Chuchota Clint. Le jeune se tourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Clint sourit automatiquement puis Pietro baissa à nouveau les yeux mais Clint ne laissa pas le jeune procéder ainsi. Il remonta le menton du plus jeune et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut rapide mais intense. Tellement intense que le jeune le rompit et se plaqua contre Clint, celui ci serra le plus jeune dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Pietro Maximoff. J'aime tout chez toi. Je t'aime... Je t'aime depuis bien longtemps tu sais..."

\- C'est vrai? Dit seulement le jeune en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Oui... Je sais pas trop depuis quand exactement mais... Ce que je sais c'est que quand tu... Enfin ... Quand tu était sensé être mort. Clint se tut puis reprit. "J'ai cru mourir moi aussi."

Pietro fut touché par ses mots et se serra encore plus contre son archer. Les deux nouveaux amants restèrent ainsi plus Clint fit pivoter le gamin et plaque le dos du jeune contre son buste. "Le soleil va se coucher, ne rate pas ça..." Chuchota clint dans son oreille.

\- J'aurais mais cru que le premier baiser que tu me donnerais serait devant un tableau aussi magnifique. Une vue panoramique de la ville. Un coucher de soleil. Et toi... Sérieusement comment-tu connais ce lieu?

\- Un très bon ami m'y à emmener une fois. Avoua Clint.

\- Il devait être quelqu'un de bien. Dit aussitot Pietro.

\- Il l'etait oui, tout comme tu l'es. Tu sais comment il appelait ce lieu?

\- Non. Murmura le jeune toujours éblouit par la beauté.

\- La colline où les esprits se rencontrent. Chuchota clint.

\- Ça me rappelle un conte de fée. J'ai déjà lu ça quelques part. Murmura Pietro. Clint déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du plus jeune.

\- Ça m'étonne pas mon Peter Pan à moi. Ajouta t'il avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

\- Si je suis Peter Pan, tu es Robin des Bois.

\- Je suis ton Robin des Bois à toi. Et rien qu'à toi. Chuchota Clint encore.

\- Je serais ta Marianne alors. Dit Pietro avant de se retourner, de faire une grimace avant de sourire. "Je t'aime Clint."

\- Je t'aime Pietro.

Les deux amants regardèrent le coucher du soleil, puis le jeune s'assit face à cet image. Clint regarda le jeune puis s'assit à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Pietro puis celui déposa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

Clint souriait le jeune dans ses bras, regardant ce coucher du soleil magnifique. Les minutes passèrent et Pietro était toujours ébahit par la beauté des lieux. Les étoiles commençaient à descendre comme un tapis de lumière. Clint sentit le jeune frissonner contre lui puis il entendit gargouiller un ventre. "Il était peut-être temps de rentrer." Il regarda son ami. "T'as faim?"

\- Non... Je suis bien là. Répondit Pietro les yeux toujours rivés au loin.

\- Pietro j'entends ton ventre crier famine. Se moqua Clint.

\- Un peu... avoua le jeune.

\- Tu tremble, rentrons... Décida Clint.

\- Mais... Protesta Pietro.

\- On reviendra demain si tu veux... Avec une grosse couverture... Et de la bouffe. Ajouta l'archer.

Pietro lui sourit puis lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Clint se leva le premier puis tendit la main à Pietro. Le jeune plaça sa main dans la sienne et ne l'a lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivé à la voiture.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il n'arrivent à destination. Clint prépara les pizzas pendant que Pietro s'occupaient des boisson. À deux dans la cuisine les deux hommes se souriaient comme des gamins. Ils hesiterent a rester dans cette pièce car de tout évidence il y avait encore des membres des Avengers dans le salon qui regardaient la télé.

Les deux hommes finissent par entrer dans le salon accompagné de leur pizza et de leur boissons. Et ils constaterent que tout les habitants étaient encore présents. Tony était allongé dans un canapé de deux personnes. Sam et Cap étaient sur un second canapé. Et vision et Wanda étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre sur un troisième. Tony se leva illico et céda la place aux deux tourtereaux sans oublier un peu de sarcasme envers le jeune couple. "Oh! Les deux tourtereaux sont de retour. Ne les dérangeons pas."

Pietro lui lança un regard noir pendant qu'il déposait deux verres sur la table. Tandis que Clint soupirait en s'asseyant la pizza sur les genoux. Tony s'était inscrusté entre Sam et Cap, le terme incruster n'était pas des moindres car il s'était presque allongé sur Steve, poussant de ses pieds, le jeune faucon. C'est qu'il en prenait de la place.

\- C'est quoi comme film? Avait demandé Clint.

\- Seigneur des anneaux, les deux tour. marmonna Pietro.

\- Oh! Dit seulement Clint en attrapant une part de pizza dans les mains. Clint n'avait jamais vu ce film, il n'était pas très cinéphile et le fait qu'il y avait trois partie de trois heures l'avait toujours rebuté. Ce n'était pas le cas du jeune sokovien qui avait vu les trois partie une petite dizaine de fois.

\- Vous avez raté la moitié du film. Marmonna Sam.

Pietro leva les yeux vers le faucon. "On sait." Lâcha t'il.

\- Pietro le connait par coeur. Ajouta Wanda.

Au bout de quelques minutes. Les deux amants avaient fini leur pizza, la boîte trônait sur la table du salon. Clint était assit les jambes croisées regardant la beauté de la terre du milieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, tandis que Pietro était assis en tailleur, captivé lui aussi par un de ses films préféré.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Wanda commençait à s'endormir ainsi que captain America. Ce fut à ce moment que la vision décida qu'ils allaient se coucher. L'androïde prit sa petite fée dans les bras et disparaissa. Pietro attrapa la couverture qu'utilisait sa sœur et s'emmitouffla dedans.

\- Cap tu dors. Marmonna Sam . "Va te coucher."

\- Laisse-le, c'est mon oreiller. Grogna Stark. Clint roula des yeux face à la scène.

\- Ah voilà ton pote! Lâcha sam en riant. Pietro ronchonna après lui et regarda son archer à lui.

Clint regarda l'écran et il pu constater que Legolas était à l'écran. Clint poussa le jeune du coude sans décroché son regard de l'écran et lui chuchota. "Hey c'est Legolas."

\- M'enfout de Legolas. Marmonna Pietro regardant toujours Clint.

Clint regarda Pietro et constata que le jeune était captivé par un archer en particulier, lui. Clint sourit face à son regard et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, sous la couverture pour ne pas que les deux hommes restant leur lancent des piques.

Les cinq hommes restants moins Steve qui dormait regardèrent la fin de ce film. Il ne restait plus que trois quart d'heure du film et Clint commençait lui aussi à s'endormir.

\- Ton mec dort. Chuchota Stark.

\- Le tiens aussi. claqua Pietro .

Tony ronchonna et Sam pouffa de rire ce qui réveilla Clint en sursaut. Il regarda le jeune sokovien et annonça qu'il allait se coucher.

\- Je vais me pieuter aussi. Je l'ai vu dis fois ce film marmonna Pietro. Tandis que les deux insinuaient tout deux qu'il ne savait plus rien faire sans Clint. Pietro allait réagir mais Clint lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener dans les chambres.

\- Tu viens regarder la fin dans ma chambre? Demanda Clint en haut des escaliers.

\- Pardon? Fit le jeune le cœur battant à tout allure.

\- La télé est en wifi... Je sais que tu l'as déjà vu des dizaines de fois mais... Marmonna à demi-endormi.

\- Euh... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Je risque de m'endormir devant, au moins je serais dans mon lit. Dis seulement Clint.

Pietro sourit à sa franchise. Et accompagna le plus vieux dans sa chambre. Pietro entra avec hésitation dans la chambre de l'archer. La dernière fois qu'il était entré ici, il s'était fracassé le crane. Clint le fit entrer, attrapa la télécommande, lança la fin du film, il enleva sa chemise puis son jean et rentra dans les draps. Il regarda Pietro assit sur le bord du lit, tétanisé.

\- Je vais pas te... Mets toi à l'aise Pietro... De toute façon dans cinq minutes je dors. Lâcha Clint souriait. Comme jamais. Le jeune pinca les lèvres. Et enleva son survêtement avec lenteur, puis il se glissa sous les draps, terrorisé par ce qu'il se passait. Clint ne comptait pas faire quoique se soit, il savait qu'il s'endormirait aussitôt.

Pietro regardait Clint en coin quelques fois et il constata effectivement que l'archer s'était vite endormi. Le film fini, Pietro hésita à partir. Devait-il partir? Devait-il rester? Au pire il pourrait faire croire à Clint qu'il s'était endormi lui aussi.

Le jeune sokovien se mit sur le côté et caressa la joue de son héros. Il se remit ensuite sur le dos et sourit. Il était dans le lit de Clint Barton, c'était fou tout de même. Longtemps il avait espérer l'être et maintenant qu'il y était, il paniquait. Il glissa au fond du lit et ferma les yeux la tête pleine d'étoiles tandis que le bras de Clint se refermait contre lui.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Le cheval galopait, Peter s'accrochait à lui. Sa main aggripant fortement le bras de l'archer. Il souriait, il riait, il était heureux. "Je t'aime Robin."

\- Peter... Murmura t'il en le serrant dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit face à lui. "Pe- Pietro..." Murmura t'il. Clint sourit face à ce gamin. Ce n'était pas Peter qui était dans ses bras. Mais bel et bien Pietro. Clint se demanda si il parlait à Pietro pendant qu'il était endormi Peter l'entendrais. Pourquoi parler à Peter alors qu'il pouvait directement parler à Pietro? Peter était une partie de Peter, donc, oui, éveillé ou pas Peter l'entendrait. "Pietro..." Murmura Clint en caressant la joue du jeune. Le jeune ronchonna en s'étirant puis il ouvrit les yeux et un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Cliiiint... Dit aussitot le sokovien à moitié endormi. Il serra son archer contre lui.

\- t'as bien dormi? Chuchota Clint en caressant encore la joue de son coureur.

\- Merveilleusement bien... Dit le jeune en souriant béatement.

\- Pareil pour moi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi avoua l'archer.

\- L'est quel heure. Marmonna Pietro. Les yeux refermés.

Clint se pencha vers le réveil en écrasant à moitié le jeune. "huit heures un quart."

\- j'pourrais resté des heure contre toi mais... Murmura le jeune.

\- Ton estomac n'écoute pas ton coeur. Se moqua Clint en se remettant sur le dos.

\- Tu me connais mieux que moi. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Allez... À la douche. lâcha Clint. Le jeune se retourna choqué par cette phrase. Clint roula des yeux. "Pas à deux... Je te laisse te prélasser encore un peu." Dit il en sortant des draps.

Clint alla se prélasser sous la douche, fermant les yeux et repensant à son jeune sokovien. Il ne perdit pas de temps sous l'eau jaillissante, Pietro devait lui aussi prendre une douche. Il sortit en caleçon, torse nu et interrompit Pietro en flagrant délit, les yeux grands ouvert, bouche bée. Le jeune baissa les yeux de honte et recula d'un pas. Clint sourit à ce geste. "Elle te plaît?"

\- Elle... Elle est... Bafouilla Pietro, les joues rouges.

Clint sourit face à la gène de Pietro et se posa derrière lui, il l'entoura de ses bras et regarda lui aussi l'uniforme pendu sur son armoire. "Elle me plaît aussi... Ça n'a rien avoir avec la tenue de ton Legolas c'est sure." Dit Clint en ricanant doucement.

Pietro pouffa de rire et se retourna face à son archer. Il se mordit la lèvre et passa ses bras autour de son cou. "Legolas ne fait pas le poid face à toi."

\- Peter Pan non plus. Murmura Clint avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du sokovien. Le jeune accepta le baiser et fourra ensuite son visage dans le cou de Clint. Le plus vieux remonta une main sur les cheveux de son amant, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches blanches.

\- Je t'aime Pietro.. murmura t'il. En embrassant ses cheveux. Le jeune releva la tête puis déposa un autre baiser à son archer. Clint appuya leur baiser sa main descendit sur sa nuque, puis sa langue entra en collision avec celle de Pietro. Les lèvres des deux hommes se caressaient tandis que leurs langues entraient dans un long ballet.

Pietro descendit une de ses main sur le dos nu et brûlant de l'archer, tandis que le plus vieux serrait le jeune contre lui.

Clint rompit le baiser mais le sokovien lui vola un énième baiser, mordillant au passage sa lèvre inférieure. Le plus vieux gémit de plaisir puis déposa lui aussi un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pietro remonta ses bras autour du cou de l'archer, en le serrant à nouveau de toutes ses forces. Tandis que Clint recommençait à caresser ses cheveux doucement.

Les deux amants restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre profitant de la douceur du moment. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Clint avait besoin de retrouver en Pietro, la part de lui qu'il avait aimé.

Pietro fini par relâcher la pression de ses bras et se détacha lentement de Clint se mordant la lèvre de honte. Clint sourit à son petit ange, attrapant ses mains dans les siennes. Le contemplant avec douceur. "Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?"

\- J'en sais rien. marmonna le sokovien. "Et toi?"

\- Je dois m'entraîner. Dit Clint en grimaçant. Le jeune fit un sourire pincé. "Mais... Ça veut pas dire que je dois m'entraîner seul... Et je pense que tu es prêt pour reprendre l'entraînement toi aussi."

\- Tu reviens définitivement? Demanda soudainement le jeune.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je veuille repartir?

Pietro hocha négativement en baissant la tête puis aggripant à nouveau Clint dans ses bras.

L'archer sourit et lui chuchota dans l'oreille. "Laura ne veut plus de moi de toute façon... Et moi non plus." Le jeune se détacha de Clint et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Je t'expliquerai." Murmura Clint en caressant les cheveux du jeune.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front du jeune puis le fit pivoter vers la salle de bain avec une tape sur les fesses. "Allez à la douche. Garnement." Lâcha t'il en ouvrant son armoire. Le jeune rit et fila vers la salle de bain


	13. Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Bonjour tout le monde un nouveau chapitre est arrivé. J'espère que votre semaine se déroule bien. Gros bisous à vous.**

 **Val** : hello, et oui, tu avais vu juste. Et ce moment était très beau je trouve aussi. La suite est ici. Merci pour ta review gros bisous.

 **Deryous:** hello, merci pour ton comm... Et oui ils sont enfin ensemble. Ils vont pouvoir faire des choses... Je te fais un gros bisous.

 **Holybleu:** merci pour ton comm, gros bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 13**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Je t'aime, moi non plus.**

.

Clint passa un t-shirt et un bas de survêtement noir. Il fallait reprendre l'entraînement. Il passa une veste noire également brodé d'un petit logo du Shield sur le devant et d'un grand sur le dos de la veste. Il enfila ses baskets noir puis sortit un survêtement similaire au sien pour pietro qu'il déposa sur le lit, accompagné de sous vêtement.

Clint se laissa tomber sur le lit, puis ramassa sa veste, jonchant le sol. Il sortit son porte feuille, l'ouvrit et retira la photo de Laura. Il garda seulement celle de ses enfants. Il remit son porte feuille dans sa veste à côté de la fameuse lettre écrite pour Pietro 6 mois plutôt.

Le jeune sortit à ce moment, en caleçon. Clint lui tendit un survêtement, un t-shirt blanc et un caleçon. "On doit faire la même taille à peu près." Pietro se mordit la lèvre puis saisit les fringues. Il entra à nouveau dans la salle bain puis sortit quelques minutes plus tard tout vêtu de noir, sauf ses baskets grises et verte.

\- On va déjeuner? Lança Clint en se levant.

Le jeune acquiesça et suivit Clint jusqu'à la cuisine. Il est deja plus de 9h lorsque les deux hommes s'installèrent à table. Wanda servit un chocolat à son frère en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Puis Steve passa la cafetière à Clint qui se servit un grand café. Personne ne firent allusions aux hommes jusqu'à ce que Tony entre dans la pièce.

\- Tu as échangé ta jumelle contre un jumeau? Lança Tony en constatant que les deux hommes étaient habillés pareillement.

\- Pardon? Dit Pietro en levant un sourcil interrogateur envers le génie de la mécanique.

\- Vous êtes habillés pareil. Lança Tony en souriant. "Vous êtes trop mignon."

\- On est paraît pour l'entraînement. Lâcha Clint, Wanda leva les yeux et les fronça vers lui. "Ton frère est prêt pour reprendre l'entraînement." Wanda soupira.

\- Je pense aussi qu'il est prêt, tu le prend sous ton aile. Affirma le chef.

Tony allait dire quelques chose mais Clint le coupa aussitôt. "Oui, on va s'entraîner ensemble."

\- J'ai rien dis. Se défendit le brun.

\- Je te le dis savant que tu n'as redire quelques chose. Lâcha Clint.

Pietro sourit à Clint qui avait cloué le bec de Stark puis le silence refit surface. Tout le monde déjeunèrent en silence puis la vision emmena Stark vers le labo, puis Wanda et Sam se retirèrent également. "Vous allez faire quoi comme entraînement ?" Demanda Steve.

\- Je sais pas encore... Répondit Clint.

\- J'aimerai bien que tu l'entraîne au corps à corps. Informa Cap à Clint.

\- Facile. Marmonna le jeune.

\- Sans utiliser tes pouvoirs. Ajouta Cap en souriant à Pietro.

\- Moins facile. Marmonna Pietro. Cap sourit puis se retira également.

\- Allez... Allons-nous entraîner. Lâcha Clint en se levant lui aussi. Pietro se leva et suivit Clint en salle d'entraînement numéro deux.

Clint se mit en position face à Pietro et commença à attaquer Pietro qui se fit mettre direct au sol. "Défend-toi." Marmonna Clint, à moitié couché sur Pietro.

Le plus vieux se releva et attaqua une seconde fois Pietro qui tenta d'esquiver le geste de Clint, mais fut une nouvelle fois maîtrisé par celui-ci. "Bon. On va procéder autrement. Je te maintien au sol." Clint se positionna sur le jeune et le maintint comme il le pouvait. Le jeune se débattait mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de Clint.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais si tu te retrouves maintenu comme ça au sol? Demanda Clint. Le jeune se mordit la lèvre puis souleva la tête et embrassa Clint. Le plus vieux ne se débattu pas et profita de ce baiser. Pietro tenta de se défaire de Clint tout en l'embrassant mais l'archer ne se laissa pas duper. "Tu penses pouvoir m'avoir comme ça?" Demanda Clint en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Oui... Murmura Pietro en embrassant une seconde fois Clint. La langue du jeune plongea dans la bouche du plus vieux puis Pietro rompit le baiser et porta ses lèvres sur le cou de Clint qui frissonna directement au contact de ses lèvres. "Tu aimes les baisers dans le cou?" Murmura Pietro pour déstabiliser le plus vieux.

\- Hummm.. Gémit le plus vieux complètement sous le charme du jeune. Pietro profita de cet instant pour retourner la situation et plaquer Clint sur le dos. Pietro avait prit l'avantage. Il était allongé sur son héros d'archers.

\- C'est pas du jeu... T'as pas le droit de faire ça. Marmonna Clint.

\- Oh que si j'ai le droit. Titilla le jeune en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Non. Non. Non. Et puis dis toi que je suis un ennemi. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Un ennemi comme toi... J'aimerai en avoir tout les jours.

\- T'as pas le droit... Râla Clint sous les mains du jeune tenant ses poignets fermement. Pietro déposa un baiser sur le cou de Clint qui fit semblant de se débattre, mais au fond aimait ça et profita un moment de la situation puis retourna Pietro comme une crêpe. Il relâcha le jeune puis lui caressa la joue.

\- Peut-être que le vilain cédera face à toi... C'est fort possible. Surtout si tu le regarde comme ça. Lança Clint en roulant des yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Le jeune rougit puis plaqua sa main sur la joue de Clint. "Arrête." Murmura t'il en poussant la tête de Clint sur le côté.

\- Je te fais rougir? Demanda le plus vieux en le regardant à nouveau.

\- Oui... Dit Pietro en tournant son visage sur le côté lui aussi, pour ne pas que Clint ne voit ses joues rougir.

Clint sourit à cet image et se leva puis donna la main au jeune. Le jeune homme tourna à nouveau son visage vers son archer et attrapa sa main, mais tira dessus pour faire tomber Clint sur le dos. Pietro s'assit à califourchon sur lui, puis attrapa ses mains et les plaqua au dessus de la tête. "Voilà, je t'ai eut." Marmonna Pietro.

\- Tu m'as pris dans tes filets. Répondit Clint.

\- On peut dire ça. Dit le jeune fièrement.

\- Allez... Trêve de galigeade, entraînons-nous sérieusement. Lança Clint en se relevant, repoussant le môme aisément. Pietro comprit alors que depuis le début Clint se laissait faire. Il aurait pu se défendre mais avait laisser le jeune le maîtriser.

Clint lui fit un réel entraînement, il attaquait le jeune qui devait l'esquiver sans l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Cela n'était pas facile au début mais Pietro commençait à anticipait les gestes de Clint. Leur entraînement dura plus de deux heures puis les deux hommes prirent une douche chacun dans leur chambres puis se rejoignirent à nouveau à la cuisine accompagné de leurs collègues.

Durant le repas du midi, les deux hommes se lançaient des regards et des sourires que tous virent mais aucuns deux ne firent allusions même Tony ne disait plus rien. Peut-être avait-il peut que Cap l'engueulait.

Le repas fini, Clint aida Wanda à débarrasser la table. Celle-ci confia ses humeurs auprès de lui. "Mon frère a l'air d'être heureux à nouveau." Murmura la jeune femme en plaçant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Pourquoi à nouveau? Demanda Clint en séparant les couteaux des fourchettes.

\- On va dire que... La première fois qu'il t'a vu... Il... Était heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau. Clint sourit à cette remarque qu'il avait déjà entendue de la bouche de Peter. "Il... a vite déchanté lorsqu'il a comprit que tu étais marié." Wanda fit une grimace repensant sûrement à ce moment où elle avait du annoncer à son frère que son archer était marié.

Clint posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. "Je suis désolé." Murmura t'il.

\- Le principal c'est qu'il est heureux à présent. Bien que tu sois toujours marié. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Plus pour longtemps. Marmonna clint, en regardant le plafond tout en grimaçant. la jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui. Clint regarda à nouveau la jumelle. "Laura sait que... Que j'ai des sentiments pour Pietro... Elle... Elle m'a quitté il y a deux jours." Marmonna Clint.

\- Le jour de son opération?

\- Oui... avoua t'il.

\- Elle sait que tu l'aime depuis le début... peut-être bien même avant toi. Murmura t-elle.

\- C'est ça... Marmonna Clint. Je vais demander le divorce... À moins qu'elle l'ai déjà fait elle-même.

\- Je suis désolé. Chuchota la sorcière Rouge.

\- Désolé de quoi? On se mentait tout les deux. Je lui mentais en lui disant qu'elle était mon unique amour. Et ton frère mérite tant qu'on l'aime. Murmura Clint.

\- Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

\- Je sais... Je suis bien le seul à pouvoir le faire rougir. Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- Mon frère rougir face à un mec. ... C'est sûre... Tu es son âme sœur. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Clint sourit, embrassa la jumelle dans ses cheveux puis se mit à l'écart.

Il sortit du bâtiment et alla se poser dans sa bagnole, là, il était sure que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il était temps d'appeler Laura.

\- Allô.

\- Clint? Comment tu vas? Demanda une voix douce.

\- Bien... Le silence s'installa entre le couple. "Je t'appelais pour... Pour te demander de..."

\- Divorcer. Prononça Laura.

\- C'est ça.. Marmonna Clint.

\- J'ai déjà entamé la procédure... Informa t-elle.

\- Bien, enfin... Non.. Clint soupira. Et Laura reprit.

\- Mon avocat te contactera dans quelques jours. tu as une demande en particulier? Demanda madame Barton.

\- Non...Enfin... Les enfants...

\- Il voulait te confier leur garde trois weekend par mois... Plus la moitié des vacances scolaire. Une garde classique quoi.

\- Voulait? Dit Clint en changeant le combiné d'oreille.

\- Oui... Ton boulot ne te permet pas de prendre les enfants à des jours précis. Tu les prendras quand tu pourras. Informa t-elle. Clint ferma les yeux et souffla de soulagement.

\- D'accord... Merci... Dit-il en remarquant le sac de Pietro au pied du côté passager.

\- Comment vont les autres? Demanda Laura pendant que Clint attrapait le sac en papier carton.

\- Bien... Ils vont bien... Dit-il seulement.

\- Tu lui as avoué ? Demanda soudainement Laura. Clint rata un battement ferma les yeux et lâcha seulement.

\- À qui?

\- Tu le sais bien Clint, à Pietro... Souffla t-elle.

\- Oui. Dit seulement Clint.

\- D'accord... Dit-elle. Clint ferma les yeux et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle était une femme remarquable, on ressentait même pas son désarroi, elle était une femme forte contrairement à lui qui avait succombé à la tentation de vivre avec un homme parfait. "Clint?"

\- Oui je suis là. Marmonna l'archer troublé

\- Ça va? Demanda t-elle aussitôt.

\- Oui... Oui.. Marmonna t'il en pleurant doucement.

\- Ne pleure pas... Tout va bien... chuchota telle d'une voix douce.

\- Laura... Prononça t'il en pleurant encore. Elle le connaissait tellement bien qu'elle avait comprit qu'il pleurait. "Je suis désolé." Ajouta t'il.

\- Ne le sois pas... Je préfère te voir heureux même s'il faut que tu sois avec un autre homme. Clint... Ça nous bouffait tout ça. Tu te voilais la face en me jurant que tu m'aimais alors que moi je l'avais sentit que tu l'aimais lui. Glissa t-elle.

\- Tu es vraiment parfaite. Avoua Clint.

\- Bon... Je vais te laisser. Ajouta la femme.

\- Ok... Dit Clint ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

\- Prends soin de toi Clint.

\- Toi aussi. Murmura t'il.

\- Bisous à plus tard.

\- À plus tard. Marmonna Clint. Le tireur resta ainsi, son téléphone collé à son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il entends la tonalité de son téléphone. Il laissa tombé son téléphone entre ses cuisses, les yeux toujours fermés pensant à son épouse qui le serait bientôt plus. Il resta là, à se calmer puis s'essuya les joues. Il attrapa son téléphone et le sac de Pietro puis se dirigea aussitôt à la recherche de son amant parfait, son sac de comics à la main.

Clint trouva son amant dans la bibliothèque, il était assit sur le sofa, les jambes recroquevillées sur le côté.

\- Je savais que je te trouverai là. Tu lis quoi? Demanda Clint.

Le jeune leva les yeux vers lui, lui souriant largement. "Une vieille BD." Dit-il seulement en s'asseyant correctement.

\- Je t'amène tes comics, tu les avais oublié dans la bagnole. Lâcha Clint en posant son sac à côté de Pietro. Clint attrapa une chaise style Louis XV. S'assit en face de Pietro puis attrapa les mains de son homme dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Pietro troublé de voir Clint ainsi.

\- Laura a entamé la procédure de divorce, ça prendra un peu de temps mais... Je serais bientot divorcé.

\- Et tu seras à moi? Demanda Pietro les yeux pétillants.

\- Je le suis déjà Pietro. Chuchota Clint en embrassant les mains du Sokovien. "Je le suis depuis bien longtemps. Enfin du moins mon cœur l'était. Pietro... Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Je voulais pas me l'avouer mais Laura, elle, le savait. Je... Je l'ai compris lorsque j'ai su que tu étais vivant car... J'ai eu l'impression de revivre moi aussi à ce moment là." Le jeune l'écoutait avec douceur, il pinca les lèvres, puis déglutit péniblement pour ne pas pleurer. Pietro tira sur les mains du plus vieux pour l'attirer contre lui. Clint tomba, les genoux sur le sol. Il lâcha les mains de Pietro et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, posant sa tête contre les abdominaux du plus jeune. Pietro serra son archer contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux court de son autre main.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis Clint releva la tête. Le jeune homme regarda les yeux humides de son héros.. "Je t'aime Hawkeye." chuchota Pietro puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front, Clint ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres du jeune sur sa peau. Pietro attira Clint sur le sofa. Clint se releva et poussa le sac de bouquin pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Clint leva le bras de Pietro et se faufila entre ses bras. Il voulait profiter de la douceur du moment pour se recroqueviller contre lui. Pietro continua de caresser lentement les cheveux du tireur.

Ce fut quelques longues minutes plus tard que Clint releva les yeux. Il caressa le visage de son amant. "J'aime quand tu rougis." Murmura Clint.

\- Me dis pas ça. Murmura Pietro rougissant encore plus.

\- Tu es tout mignon. Ajouta Clint en voyant son homme rougir encore plus.

\- Arrête Clint... Murmura Pietro en tournant sa tête. "T'es pas croyable... Tu le sais pourtant que tu m'intimide."

Clint se mordit la lèvre. "Ça fait ton charme." Ajouta le plus vieux, en forçant le plus jeune à tourner son visage vers lui. Pietro fini par regarder à nouveau Clint qui déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune surpris de ce baiser ferma instinctivement ses yeux et se laissa emporter par ce baiser.

Clint plaqua la main sur le cou de Pietro pour appuyer son baiser. Tandis que le jeune se laissait glisser sur le sofa. Petit à petit Clint se redressa et se retrouva à claifourchon sur son amant lequel fondait sous les baisers expérimentés du plus vieux. Pietro plaqua ses mains sur le buste du plus vieux pour rompre ce baiser devenu si intense qu'il sentit une érection naissante.

Clint rompit le baiser et vit dans quel état un simple baiser avait mis le jeune. Les joues rougis, les yeux embrumés. La tête à l'envers, complètement sous le charme du plus vieux.

\- On devrait arrêter ce petit jeu, sinon ... Je... Lança Pietro les yeux à demi clos.

\- T'as raison. Murmura Clint dans le même état, il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front du jeune puis se remit sur ses pieds. "Je vais faire un peu de tir à l'arc. Histoire de penser à autre chose." Marmonna Clint.

Le jeune hocha simplement de la tête n'osant plus regarder ce mec qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Il se redressa convenablement puis regarda son amant se diriger vers la sortie. Clint s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et tourna légèrement la tête. "Tu peux me rejoindre si t'en as envie." Murmura t'il avant de reprendre sa route.

Pietro se laissa tomber sur le sofa à la minute où Clint sortit de la pièce, il en pouvait plus de le repousser à chaque fois. Il passa sa main sur cette putain d'erection qu'il l'avait presque trahi. Il avait toujours esquivé ses mecs lorsque la situation devenait plus sérieuse mais là, c'était Clint. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et puis c'était justement pour une relation aussi intense que celle qu'il vivait avec Clint qu'il avait choisit de garder sa virginité. Et qu'il avait refusé de faire quoique se soit avec le premier venu.

Pietro resta à demi allongé sur le sofa pour reprendre une peu de contenance. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu avant de le rejoindre. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit un grand bol d'air frais avant de rejoindre son amant.


	14. Ultron

Hello, tout le monde, un chapitre pour terminer cette semaine de dur labeur. Je vous souhaite un bon weekend end. Peut être ensoleillé du côté de chez moi. Gros bisous à vous.

.

 **Val** : hello, oui Laura n'a pas beaucoup le choix si elle veut que ses enfants profitent de leur père. Et oui Pietro est une pucelle XD. Je te fais gros bisous. Merci pour ton comm

.

 **Deryous:** merci pour ton cours. C'est fait Laura et Clint sont officiellement séparés. Clint et pietro vont e nfin pouvoir passer au stade supérieur :)

.

 **Ps: Les messages en gras sont de Clint.**

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 14**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Ultron**

.

Pietro passa devant la salle d'entraînement une, ouvrit doucement la porte et vit que Sam, la vision et Wanda s'entraînaient à voler. Il alla de suite en salle deux mais referma aussitôt la porte puis rejoignit la troisième. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, Clint se retourna et vit le vissage déconfit du jeune.

\- Toi aussi t'as vu un truc que t'aurais pas dû voir. Le jeune baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. "Allez viens... Si tu veux toujours apprendre le tir à l'arc." Lâcha Clint en plaçant son carquois devant lui.

Le jeune s'approcha du plus vieux et le laissa placer l'arc entre ses mains. Clint positionna correctement les membres du jeune puis se plaqua derrière lui. "Tu te souviens... Tu inspires, et tu expires en lâchant ta flèche." Chuchota Clint dans son oreille. Le jeune frissonna et Clint sourit aussitôt à l'effet de sa voix. Pietro inspira ensuite et expira tout en lâchant sa flèche. Le jeune tourna son visage vers Clint, fiers d'avoir progresser.

\- Tu ferais un très bon archer. Chuchota Clint.

Pietro regarda à nouveau la cible pendant que Clint glissait à nouveau une flèche dans l'encoche.

Clint laissa tirer son amant, il plaçait les flèches sur l'arc et Pietro avait juste qu'à tendre la corde et tirer. Au bout de quelques flèches, Pietro avait bougé et relâché ses bras. Clint repositionna une nouvelle fois Pietro dans la bonne position. "tu te laisse aller, toi!" Lacha Clint .

Le jeune fut surprit par cette phrase, puis pouffa de rire. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Clint.

\- Rien... Murmura le jeune le dos collé sur son archer.

\- Allez dis-moi. Chuchota Clint dans l'oreille de Pietro tout en glissant sa main du haut de sa gorge vers ses abdominaux.

\- J'en connais qui se sont laissés aller. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Ah bon? Qui ça? Marmonna Clint.

\- Clint... Tu sais bien...

\- Non, je sais pas... Et ils faisaient quoi?

Pietro tourna la tête et attrapa les lèvres de l'archer. Clint serra le jeune contre lui. Ses mains caressant le buste du jeune, glissant ses doigts sous son t-shirt.

Clint lâcha les lèvres du jeune et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de la peau du cou du coureur. Pietro eut un long frisson lorsque la pulpe des doigts de Clint caressa ses pectoraux. Ce frisson fut tellement long et intense qu'il en fit tomber l'arc. "Merde..." Marmonna Pietro voulant ramasser l'arc mais Clint l'en empêcha.

\- Chutt. C'est pas grave. Murmura le plus vieux en dévorant le cou du plus jeune tout en continuant à glisser ses doigts sur tout le buste du jeune.

Pietro ne savait pas comment arrêter Clint avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. En avait-il la force de toute façon? Il savait très bien que non. Clint avait trouvé son point sensible en lui embrassant le cou.

Clint avait attrapé la mâchoire de Pietro, soutenant sa tête qui commençait a basculé contre l'épaule de l'archer. De sa main gauche, Clint continuait à caresser lentement sa peau lisse. Pietro avait le coeur battant à tout allure, frissonnant à chaque caresse, succombant à chaque douceur que les lèvres de l'archer lui faisaient subir.

Pietro agrippa le bras droit de Clint qui tenait toujours sa mâchoire dans sa main. Puis de sa main gauche agrippa l'épaule de l'archer qui le caressait encore et encore. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Clint attrapa le lobe de son oreille dévoilant au jeune, un effet plus que plaisant.

le jeune commençait à fondre sous les caresses insistants de Clint puis commença à se laisser glisser contre lui, Percutant le sol de ses genoux. Clint se plaqua contre le dos de son amant, continuant à le caresser ardemment.

Clint lâcha sa mâchoire et enroula son bras autour de son buste tandis que son bras gauche descendait jusqu'à son pubis.

Le jeune tressaillit lorsque Clint passa légèrement ses doigts sous son survêtement puis sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Le corps du Sokovien fondant sous ses caresses fit un tel effet à l'archer qu'il ne chercha pas à refoulé ses émotions. Il l'aimait, et il constatait également que son speed runner se donnait littéralement à lui.

Clint glissa lentement sa main vers le sexe de Pietro qui se durcissait à mesure qu'il l'embrassait. Pietro eut un long frisson lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'archer attraper son sexe et le masturber lentement. Il attrapa la nuque de l'archer et serra ses doigts fortement de tel sorte qu'il sentit la peau de Clint sous ses ongles coupés court.

Clint, assis sur ses mollets, accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient sur le jeune qui fondait au fur et à mesure. L'archer se demanda un infime instant si c'était la première fois que Pietro se faisait masturber, que se soit par un mec ou même par une femme, tellement le jeune y prenait un plaisir fou. La respiration saccadée et les gémissement rapprochés du Sokovien firent bander le tireur qui prenait un réel plaisir à lui donner un tel orgasme.

Clint sentit le corps de Pietro se soulever légèrement puis le jeune lâcha un énième gémissement suivi d'un murmure presqu'inaubible de la part du Sokovien . "Je t'aime Pietro..." Lâcha Clint... "Je t'aime tellement... "

\- Clinnnnnt. Lâcha le jeune en se déversant entre les doigts du plus vieux se donnant à lui.

Clint se laissa tomber sur le dos, ses pieds et mollets toujours sous ses cuisses. Le jeune se laissa glisser contre son corps pendant que l'archer déployait ses jambes autour du corps du plus jeune. Clint se redressa puis serra le buste de Pietro, assis les fesses sur ses mollets également.

Clint caressa doucement les cheveux de Pietro, puis le jeune se retourna et l'agrippa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. L'archer sentit que cet homme avait tant besoin d'amour. Il avait tant besoin de se sentir en sécurité, et ce fut dans ses bras qu'il alla se réfugier.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes profitant du calme après la tempête. Le jeune n'osait plus regarder Clint, l'archer comprit aussitôt sa gène et ne le força pas. Il continuait à lui caresser les cheveux lentement.

Ce fut au bout de 10 minutes que Pietro leva les yeux vers Clint, celui-ci lui sourit à son visage encore un peu coloré et ses yeux à demi embrumé. Clint caressa son visage avec douceur puis lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Le jeune bougea ses jambes et envoya malgré lui, l'arc au loin, glissant sur quelques mètres dans la salle d'entraînement. "Décidément, tu lui en veux à mon arc." Murmura Clint.

\- Désolé. Dit Pietro paniquant. Clint fit semblant de pester et lâcha un long soupir. "Je suis désolé Clint... Je l'ai pas fait exprès..." Ajouta Pietro les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je sais... Je plaisante... Murmura Clint en souriant.

\- T'es con, j'y ai vraiment cru. Ronchonna Pietro

\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime parce que je t'aurais pas pardonné sinon. Lâcha Clint. Le jeune baissa les yeux confus.

\- Hey.. Dit Clint en relevant son menton. Le jeune leva doucement les yeux vers son archer et lui arracha un baiser. Clint fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba à la renverse et attira avec lui le jeune sokovien qui continuait à prendre ses lèvres.

Clint fut donc à présent sur le dos, le jeune entre ses jambes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Les mains du plus vieux atterrirent aussitôt sur les hanches du jeune mais Pietro n'allait pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois et maîtrisa les mains du tireur en plaquant ses poignets contre le sol au niveau de ses épaules.

Clint tenta de se débattre, juste un peu, pour la forme, mais le jeune ne voulait pas en finir avec lui et plaqua ses tibias sur les jambes de l'archer pour le maintenir au sol. Le jeune regarda un moment Clint qui se mordillait la lèvre. "Arrête de faire ça." Chuchota Pietro.

\- De faire quoi... Susurra Clint.

\- Faire ça... Te mordre la lèvre...

Clint rit puis se mordit la lèvre à nouveau. "ça t'excite?"

\- Tais-toi... Marmonna Pietro les joues à nouveau rouges. Le jeune se surprit lui aussi à se mordre la lèvre et plongea son visage dans le cou de l'archer qui ronronna de plaisir. Le jeune lui dévora le cou pendant que Clint souriait les yeux fermés. Clint tenta de dégager ses mains, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour la forme mais bien parce qu'il en avait envie. Le jeune ne céda pas et remonta les mains de Clint au dessus de son crâne. "Bouge pas!" Grogna Pietro.

La remarque du jeune ne fit qu'accentuer le désir de Clint qui commençait à être exciter sous les lèvres du coureur. "Pietro..." Murmura Clint en se débattant, voulant absolument profiter de le caresser. Le jeune releva la tête et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui de Clint qui se mordit la lèvre tout en souriant.

Pietro lâcha les mains de Clint un dixième de seconde et d'une main attrapa ses deux poignets toujours au dessus de son crâne puis il embrassa à nouveau son héros en glissant sa main le long de son buste. Clint gesticulait sous le corps du jeune tandis qu'il glissait sa main sous le coton du t-shirt et remonta jusqu'a sa gorge. Clint tressaillit lorsque la main froide du coureur frôla un de ses tétons puis gémit de plaisir.

La porte battante s'ouvrit brusquement devant eux, laissant les deux hommes surpris par la femme qui entra cachant ses yeux de sa main. "Putain les mecs!" Lâcha t-elle.

Pietro les joues rougis de honte, se redressa sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde, faisant sursauter Clint par la même occasion qui tentait de remettre ses idées en place et de se relever en tentant de cacher son érection naissante.

Il regarda Pietro le bras appuyé sur une machine de musculation cachant ses yeux de honte.

\- C'est bon, je peux regarder! Râla la femme.

\- Euh... Oui.. oui.. Dit Clint en allant vers Pietro avant qu'il ne se sauve de la pièce. Il se posta derrière lui et chuchota. "T'inquiète pas... On se rejoint à la bagnole vers 19h. Ok?"

\- Humm.. Marmonna le jeune qui disparu à la seconde d'après. Clint fit une grimace et se retourna vers son amie. "Qu'est ce que tu me veux?" Marmonna Clint pas très à l'aise

\- Laura m'a annoncé que vous étiez séparé... Putain... Il te fait du rentre-dedans? Lâcha aussitôt t-elle.

Clint grimaça les yeux grand ouverts... "Mais non, il est pas comme ça."

\- C'est bon Clint, J'ai bien vu... Je suis pas miope quand même! Quoique je préférais l'être... Enchaina t-elle en se laissant tomber assis sur un banc de musculation.

\- Ah arrête... C'est moi qui l'ai cherché ! Dit seulement Clint en s'appuyant sur la machine. "Bon... C'est pour ça que t'es venu? pour me faire la morale? Tu vas me dire que c'est qu'un pauvre gosse sokovien, c'est ça?" Soupira Clint.

\- Non... Attend, je savais même pas que Pietro...

\- Laura te l'a pas dit? Demanda Clint en cherchant le regard de la russe.

\- Me dire quoi Clint?! Lâcha t-elle en fronçant des yeux.

\- On est ensemble... Pietro et moi. Lâcha Clint seulement. L'archer attendait une réaction de la part de son amie, mais la russe était silencieuse. "T'as rien à dire?" Demanda Clint étonné.

\- Pffff... Je suis trop perturbée là... Lâcha la russe en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Elle soupira puis reprit... "Alors comme ça... C'est fini toi et Laura..."

\- Tu le sais déjà. Dit Clint en poussant son amie pour qu'elle le laisse s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est sérieux avec le gamin? Demanda t-elle tout de même.

\- Ça y ressemble... Dit Clint en jouant avec ses mains nerveusement.

\- Excuse-moi mais, non ça y ressemble pas. Marmonna t-elle. "Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure?" Demanda t-elle avant de percuter. "Attend ! Laura est courant?"

\- Depuis bien trop longtemps. Soupira Clint.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que toi et le gamin vous... Bafouilla la russe.

Clint grimaça... "Réellement ?" Demanda Clint en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle hocha de la tête. "Depuis hier..." Lança t-il en soupirant.

\- Hier? Y perd pas le nord le gosse! Dit Nath presque colère.

\- Lâche-le avec ça. Je te l'ai dis, je l'avais cherché... Souffla t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Non, non... Je veux pas savoir... Clint... Marmonna Nath. L'archer soupira puis passa son bras autour du cou de son amie...

\- Je te déçois? Demanda t-il en épiant les traits du visage de la veuve noire.

\- Mais non... Clint Barton est gay! Lâcha Nath pour s'en persuader.

\- Mais non... Se défendit-il.

\- Mais si! Lâcha t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- J'aime pas les mecs... Pietro est une exception. Dit-il seulement pour se défendre.

\- Mouais, l'exception confirme la règle! t'as toujours eut réponse à tout toi! Lâcha t-elle en hochant négativement de la tête. "Depuis quand t'es attiré par les- par Pietro? Demanda soudainement la rousse.

\- Ultron. Marmonna t-il.

\- Ah ouais... quand même. Bon... J'ai besoin d'un entraînement.. Lâcha t-elle soudainement en se levant. "où est Cap?"

\- Euhh... Je sais pas... Dit-il en regardant de droite à gauche.

\- Très bien, je vais le chercher toute seule. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Ouais... moi aussi j'aurais préféré être miope. Marmonna Clint.

\- Comment? Demanda la russe en se retournant.

\- Je vais... Voir.. comme il va.. se reprit-il en souriant faussement.

\- Ok... Dit Nath en sortant définitivement de la pièce.

Clint prit une grosse inspiration puis souffla doucement. Ça c'etait fait. Se dit-il. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Pietro.

 **[Nath est courant, elle l'a pas trop mal prit. Je prépare les affaires pour ce soir. À toute. Je t'aime . Clint.]**

[Quel affaire?]

 **[Bouffe, couverture, whisky!]**

 **[J'en ai besoin!] Ajouta t'il.**

[Ok, bisous, je t'aime.]

Clint sourit au dernier texto reçu de Pietro. Il se leva et partit vers sa chambre. Il enroula une couverture et la fourra dans un sac, puis il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, regardant sa tenue trônant sur l'armoire. Il se leva face à elle puis sourit face a l'effet qu'elle procurait à Pietro. Il se laissa à nouveau tombé sur le lit et envoya un message à Pietro.

 **[Tu veux manger quoi ce soir?]**

[Toi... ]

 **[Mis à part moi?]**

[Sandwich]

 **[Beurre de cacahuète ?]**

[Perfect *coeur*]

[Chocolat?]

 **[En plus du beurre de cacahuète?]**

[Pas les deux ensemble!]

[Un à la fois]

 **[En dessert ?]**

 **[Moi?]**

[Pourquoi pas? Mais t'as pas bien l'air consistant.]

 **[Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça ^^ ]**

[T'es pas épais! ]

 **[ *Tousse-tousse* sinon? Tu veux quoi d'autres ?]**

[Bonbon!]

 **[Chips?]**

[Carrément]

 **[Tu fais quoi?]**

[Je lis un comics... Cap et Stark ont remis ça... :/ Dans la buanderie! Grrrrr fallait que je leur retombe dessus... ]

[Et Nath? Elle veut me tomber dessus?]

 **[ Ils vont te traumatiser à vie !]**

 **[Nope, elle sait combien tu comptes pour moi.]**

[Oh C'est meugnon...]

 **[Elle pensait que t'essayais de me violer..]**

[Ça c'est moins meugnon :/ ]

 **[Ca aurait été un viol consentant de toute façon... ]**

[ ... ]

 **[ (...) C'est l'équivalent des joues rouges?]**

[Rhooo... ]

 **[Bon allez, je descends chercher tout ça... J'en ai pour un quart d'heure. Temps de préparer les sandwichs et de fouiller les placard à la recherche de chocolat, de bonbon et de chips... ]**

 **[Et de whisky!]**

[a toute bisous]

Clint rangea son téléphone, enfila sa veste et attrapa son sac puis il descendit jusqu'aux cuisines. Il sortit du pain de mie et étala une bonne couche de beurre de cacahuète puis les enveloppa soigneusement dans du papier aluminium. Il piqua deux barres chocolatées à Sam et vola un sachet de bonbon à Wanda. Elle se débrouillera avec son frère. Il glissa un gros paquet de chips dans le sac et attrapa le sachet de raisin restant sur la table et finit par passer par le bar. Il constata avec regret qu'il ne restait plus que du whisky de 20 ans d'âge et le génie ne lui pardonnerait pas cet impair. Il opta pour une bouteille de vodka


	15. Où les esprits se rencontrent

**Hello tout le monde, désolé du retard, j'ai fais des heures supplémentaires ce matin j'ai fini tard et du coup la sieste est venue rapidement.**

 **Deryous:** hello et merci pour ta review. mdrr c'est vrai qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'entraîner ensemble sans se sauter dessus. Il va falloir les séparer pendant l'entrainement mdrrr.

En ce qui concerne Nath elle est forcément du côté de Clint mais c'est tout nouveau pour elle, il faut encore qu'elle accuse le coup. Et elle sait rien de l'histoire de Peter Pan. Elle n'a rien suivi donc c'est vraiment nouveau pour elle. Bisous à toi.

 **Val:** hello. Merci pour ton comm. (Tes comms mdr) Nath n'est pas au courant des sentiments de Clint envers Peter, elle débarque, c'est inopiné donc c'est normal qu'elle se pose des questions. Et la soirée tant attendue arrive à grand pas. Mille baisers à toi.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 15**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Où les esprits se rencontrent.**

.

La veste sur son dos, son énorme sac sur l'épaule Clint se faufila hors du bâtiment constatant avec joie que son Speed Runner l'attendait sur le capot de la voiture. "T'as pris ta maison?" Lâcha Pietro en voyant l'énorme sac de Clint.

\- C'est toi qui a fait la liste! Lança Clint en donnant le sac au gamin qui entra dans la voiture. "Alors comme ça, je suis pas épais?" Reprit Clint en regardant le jeune roulant des yeux à sa remarque.

\- Bah, t'es pas gros! Se défendit-il

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je sois pas consistant! Lâcha Clint en terminant par un clin d œil.

\- Clint... Marmonna le jeune.

\- Quoi? Dis le plus vieux en jetant un regard malicieux à Pietro qui rougissait. Clint fit puis lâcha. "T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis, tu peux pas te cacher derrière des petits points la! se moqua l'archer.

\- M'embête pas... Dit Pietro en tournant son visage vers la vitre, cachant ses joues rougis comme il le pouvait. "Allez en scelle. lâcha Clint en se garant au pied de la colline. Clint confia le sac au gamin. Il était bien plus en forme que lui. Enfin du moins normalement, à 25 ans à peine on l'était. Clint ouvrit son coffre et sortit une couverture de survie. Pietro passa le sac en bandoulière et attrapa la main que Clint lui tendait.

Les deux amants grimperent sur le haut de la colline, Clint déroula la couverture de survie sur le sol et s'installa directement dessus. Pietro le Mima, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Clint sourit à Pietro, le sac toujours l'épaule. Il atrappa la bretelle su sac et la passa par dessus la tête du jeune, puis plaqua son bras autour de son cou lui déposant un baiser sur la joue au passage.

Pietro se nicha plus près de Clint et déposa sa joue sur son épaule. Les deux hommes regardèrent ainsi, le coucher du soleil patientant un peu avant de commencer leurs festins. Clint finit tout de même par sortir les chips. Et la bouteille ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient que de la vodka. "Merde J'ai rien pris d'autre à boire."

\- Tu veux me souler ?

Clint grimaça... "Je suis trop con... "

\- Bah vodka alors! Lâcha le jeune en attrapant labbouteille et en buvant une première gorgée puis passa la bouteille à Clint qui but également une gorgée. Avant que les deux hommes ne commencent à entamer les chips devant ce paysage idyllique.

Les deux hommes profitaient du calme entremêlé des craquements de chips. Clint sortit les sandwichs et Pietro se delecta d'un premier. "Beurre de cacahuète." Marmonna t-il les yeux fermés.

\- T'es toujours en extase avec la bouffe toi. Lâcha Clint.

\- J'adore manger. Lâcha Pietro qui se rendit compte que sa phrase était bien là une phrase de goinfre. Il rougit à nouveau. Clint sourit et entama lui aussi son sandwich. Puis les deux hommes enchaînèrent avec un deuxième. Clint attrapa la bouteille but quelques gorgée puis la passa à son homme avant de s'allonger à demi sur ses coudes. Pietro, lui était resté assis en tailleur profitant des dernières lueurs du jour.

\- J'ai pris deux barres de chocolats, à Sam, je crois. dit-il en grimaçant. "C'était à ta soeur les nournours?" Demanda Clint.

Quels nournours? Lâcha Pietro en fouillant le sac. "Au mon dieu... T'es parfait!" Declara le jeune en sortant le sachet. Il ouvrit aussitôt le sachet et en dévora trois-quatre d'un coup." T'en veux?" Demanda Pietro en se retournant vers Clint.

\- Je voudrais pas te les enlever de la bouche chéri. Dit Clint en levant les yeux au ciel. Le jeune grimaça puis lui tendit la main dans laquelle était disposées une dizaine de nournours en gélatine. "Je te les laisse... De toute façon, j'ai pas de main." Pietro les envoya tous dans sa bouche puis se retourna à nouveau vers Clint, plongea la main dans le paquet et en sortit deux qu'il tendit devant la bouche du plus vieux. Clint attrapa les deux nournours puis regarda à nouveau le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

\- T'as pris du raisin? Constata le sokovien.

\- Ouaip... Pour la ligne. Se moqua Clint en riant.

Pietro grimaça, attrapa la bouteille but une gorgée et en proposant au plus vieux Clint se redressa et attrapa la bouteille puis but une gorgée. Assis de nouveau, Clint passa son bras autour du cou du Sokovien. Le jeune tourna aussitôt la tête vers son archer. Les deux hommes se sourirent comme deux gamins et regardèrent à nouveau le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Le ciel étoilé était pratiquement au dessus de leur tête. Ils continuaient à se passer la bouteille de vodka tout en piochant de quelques bonbons ou quelques grains de raisin.

La bouteille était à plus de la moitié et les deux garçons se blotissaient l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut lorsque le ciel fut à présent recouvert d'étoile que Clint se laissa tomber à nouveau sur ses coudes. Pietro continuait à manger quelques bonbons et donnait quelques fois la bequete à Clint. En lui déposant quelques nounours ou quelques raisin tout en continuant à vider la bouteille.

Il en proposait quelques fois à Clint, qui attrapait la bouteille et vidait de longues gorgées. L'alcool commençait à faire son chemin et Clint n'avait déjà presque plus le courage de se redresser. Pietro, lui, commençait à tanguer légèrement. Ce fut en se retournant vers Clint, la bouteille à la main, qui fallit tomber à la renverse, il se rattrapa de justesse, sauvant la vodka avec fierté. "T'en veux?" Dit-il en souriant fiers d'avoir sauvé la seule bouteille qu'ils possédaient.

\- Plus le courage... Marmonna Clint.

Pietro s'avança vers Clint et déposa le goulot de la bouteille entre les lèvres de l'archer. Clint but une première gorgée puis Pietro manqua de tout renverser sur lui. "Oups... Désolé..." Marmonna Pietro en riant. "Attend ... Pas de gaspillage" Lâcha le jeune en léchant le menton de l'archer qui fut à la fois surpris de ce geste et excité d'une autre part.

Le jeune passa sa langue sur les lèvres du plus vieux, le chatouillant de sa langue. Clint tressaillit puis embrassa le jeune homme à pleine bouche. Pietro manqua encore une fois de se ramasser et descella ses lèvres.

Il se redressa en se mordant la lèvre tout en lançant un regard malicieux à son archer préféré. Clint secoua la tête en souriant. Sacré Pietro se dit-il.

Pietro fouilla dans le sac à la recherche des barres chocolatées. Il en sortit une, la déballa, et ordonna à Clint d'ouvrir la bouche. Clint exécuta l'ordre et une barre chocolatée entra aussitôt dans sa bouche. Le jeune récupéra l'autre moitié, la mangea puis descendit une gorgée de vodka pour se rincer la bouche. Il la tendit à Clint mais celui-ci l'attrapa de sa main. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois... Quoique... Il dirait pas non, non plus, Clint but également une gorgée.

Pietro s'installa de la même façon de Clint. Il attrapa la couverture et la cala sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux profitant du spectacle, puis Pietro Marmonna quelques chose. Clint tourna brusquement la tête ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. "Hum... Je commence à parler en sokovien, c'est mauvais signe." Ajouta t'il. "J'ai soif." Informa Clint de la traduction du mot imprononçable.

\- T'as pas assez bu, vu que tu parles déjà sokovien...

\- Il reste du raisin?

\- Regarde... Lâcha Clint les yeux mis-clos qui n'avait pas le courage de se lever et de regarder par lui-même. Pietro pris son courage à deux mains et bascula sur le côté, marchant à quatre pattes vers le sac. Il fouilla dedans puis attrapa le sésame.

Il revint de la même manière quelques raisins dans la main. Il en mangea deux puis en glissa un dans la bouche du plus vieux. Clint ouvrit les yeux et découvrit deux magnifique yeux bleu. Le jeune lui sourit à moitié ivre puis en glissa un deuxième.

Clint avala le raisin en souriant puis attrapa la bouteille, il but une énième gorgée et Pietro subtilisa la bouteille en se positionnant à califourchon sur Clint. L'archer, toujours appuyé sur ses coudes, regarda le jeune descendre une longue rasade de la bouteille. Le jeune se pencha en arrière laissant à Clint le soin de constater qu'il pouvait être souple.

Pietro revint avec un peu de difficulté puis plongea son regard dans celui-ci. Il se mordit la lèvre puis glissa un autre raisin entre les lèvres de l'archer. Clint en profita pour mordiller le bout de l'index de Pietro. "Aïe... C'est toi le glouton en fait... " dit Pietro en ricanant.

\- C'est toi qui me nourrit. Se défendit Clint en avalant son raisin.

Le jeune sourit puis attrapa un énième raisin entre ses dents puis se pencha pour le donner à Clint. L'archer l'attrapa puis se fit donner un baiser plus que torride. Pietro semblait tout excité, à califourchon sur son bien-aimé. Le jeune commençait à faiblir et ses bras commençaient à ne plus pouvoir porter son poids. Il se reposa sur le buste de Clint, qui ne tint pas longtemps non plus. Clint posa son crâne sur l'herbe profitant ainsi de ses mains libres. Sa main vint se plaquer dans les cheveux du jeune, la deuxième vint enrouler son dos. Clint profita de ce baiser plus que plaisant. Le jeune avait l'air d'avoir plus d'assurance lorsqu'il était alcoolisé même si Clint préférait qu'il soit à jeûn.

La langue du Sokovien glissait contre celle de Clint, ses lèvres caressaient et suçotaient les lèvres de l'archer de temps en temps. Clint sentit le plaisir monter petit à petit. Comment allait-il faire pour arrêter le jeune?

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie c'était surtout qu'ils étaient dehors, à la vue de quiconque et la nuit qui tombait, rafraîchissait la température. Et puis Il ne voulait pas que Pietro fasse des choses sur le coup de l'alcool et qu'il le regretterait par la suite. Clint tenta de rompre le baiser non sous un ronchonnement du coureur. "On devrait rentrer." murmura Clint entre deux baisers.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Grogna Pietro surexcité.

\- J'ai bien compris... Dit-il en se laissant embrasser. "Mais... On serait bien mieux à l'intérieur." Avoua t'il avant de prendre à nouveau les lèvres du jeune.

\- Humm... Ronchonna encore Pietro.

\- Pietrooooo... En plus... T'es un peu pompette. Marmonna Clint .

\- Tu crois je sais pas ce que je fais? Et puis t'es pas net non plus. Lâcha le jeune en mordant son menton à présent.

\- Viens... On va rentrer doucement à pied... Comme ça... On aura un peu décuvé en marchant, on aura plus d'excuse valable pour ... S'embrasser... Lâcha Clint. Le jeune rompit le baiser et plaqua sa joue contre le buste du tireur. "Écoute... Je te promets que si on rentre tu auras une surprise."

\- Une surprise? Marmonna Pietro.

\- Oui.. une bonne surprise... Enfin je l'espère... Alors... T'en dis quoi?

Le jeune tourna la tête vers son homme puis sourit. "zjednávať!" Lâcha le sokovien. "Marché conclus!" Traduisit le jeune.

Le jeune se laissa tombé sur le côté, Clint se leva avec du mal. Et rangea tout leur barda. Il tendit la main au jeune et l'aida à se relever. Il plia toutes les couverture puis les hommes entreprirent de descendre.

Il descendirent tout doucement, essayant de ne pas s'éclater au sol. Arrivé à la voiture, ils fourrèrent tout dans la voiture, puis entamèrent leur assomption à pied vers le QG.

Clint tendit la main à Pietro qui la saisit, mais pour une fois, le tireur avait l'impression de devoir tirer le coureur qui marchait d'une lenteur déconcertante tout en titubant. Clint lâcha la main du jeune et passa son bras autour de son cou, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue au passage. "Tu parles jamais en sokovien." Marmonna Clint, puis lâcha. "J'aime bien..." Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres tout en fermant les yeux.

\- J'essaye de pas parler sokovien. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- Pourtant c'est beau. Lâcha Clint. Pietro lui répondit en souriant béatement. "Parle-moi du Sokovien." Dit Clint qui se rendit compte après coup que sa phrase n'avait aucun sens. Mais le cerveau du jeune était sûrement dans le même état que Clint et un bon décodeur car il avait comprit sa phase.

\- Milujem ťa. lâcha le jeune.

\- C'eeeest beauooooo. lâcha Clint.

\- Tu sais pas qu'est ce que ça veut dire pouffa le jeune.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-il fièrement.

\- Comment tu sais? Dit le jeune, surpris en se stoppant net sur le chemin.

Clint leva les épaules . "Me suis douté." Puis il lâcha aussi. "Я люблю." c'est du Russe. Ça veut dire je t'aime.

\- Ohhhhh. Fit le jeune.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs routes en souriant pleinement toujours bras dessus, bras dessous. Puis le jeune Marmonna. "si príliš sexi ..."

Clint regarda Pietro en souriant. "Ça veut dire quoi?"

\- T'es trop sexy. Lâcha le jeune. "chcem ťa taky. Som nadšený, ako panna. Som hlúpa, že som panna." *

Clint rit... "Et en anglais?"

\- Non, ça je te le dis pas. Dit le jeune en pinçant les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux.

\- D'accord. fit seulement Clint. "moi aussi je peux te dire un truc en russe?" Demanda t'il.

\- Oui. Dit le jeune en hochant de la tête.

\- Я люблю своего потерянного ребенка. Я забыл сказки. Как вы заслуживают того, чтобы быть счастливым. Lâcha Clint d'un coup. **

\- Et ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Pietro comme un enfant.

\- Moi aussi je dis pas. Dit clint.

\- Oh... Dit à nouveau le jeune... Ce fut à quelques kilomètres du QG que Pietro lâcha. "Chcem ťa pobozkať." Puis sourit... "Tu me demandes pas qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"

\- Si... Ça veut dire quoi? Dit-il alors.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Dit le sokovien.

\- Hummm. целуешь меня. Lâcha Clint. "Embrasse-moi alors." Traduit Clint directement avant que le jeune n'obeisse à sa demande en choppant la tête de l'archer entre ses mains puis l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Clint attrapa seulement la veste du Sokovien entre ses mains subjugué par ce baiser. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et se laissa emporter par ce baiser ardant. Il fini par rompre lui-même le baiser, puis le jeune reprit la route en titubant légèrement. Clint le rejoignit aussitôt avant que pietro ne tangue trop sur sa gauche.

L'archer le retint par la main puis soutint de même son homme par la taille, il était un peu moins stone que Pietro. Bien qu'ils avaient bu la même quantité d'alcool, Clint tenait un peu mieux la vodka que son petit ami. Le sokovien n'avait pas été entraîné à boire de l'alcool par Natasha Romanoff. Les escaliers du QG furent les pires à grimper. D'autant plus que les deux hommes ne cessaient de vouloir rire face à la situation.

Clint souriait pensant à sa fameuse promesse, Pietro allait adorer tandis que le jeune cherchait encore que pourrait être cette surprise.

* J'ai trop envie de toi. je suis excité comme une pucelle. je suis bête, je suis qu'une pucelle.

** je t'aime mon enfant perdue. j'en ai oublié les contes de fée. tu mérite tant d'etre heureux.


	16. Hawkeye

Bonjour tout le monde c'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre. Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, on va dire qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand, enfin si une seule en réalité. Place à la surprise. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

 **Val:** salut, il fallait bien que je les emmène sous les étoiles et surtout avec une bouteille (on change pas les habitudes ahaah) merci pour review. Bisous.

 **Deryous:** bonjour et merci pour ta review, oui tout s'est bien passé pour l'instant. Maintenant place à la surprise. XOXO

 **Charliestone :** hello et merci pour ton comm. Alors premièrement : les fics me manque aussi beaucoup , je ne trouve pas grand chose à lire en ce moment. Il n'y a que deux ou trois fics que je lis et que j'attend avec impatience. Je te comprends..

Er secondement : Pietro et Clint: oui, ils sont trop mignons. Et oui toujours l'alcool XD ah et la surprise j'aurais bien aimé savoir à quoi tu pensais. Elle arrive maintenant la surprise. Bisous à toi.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 16**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Hawkeye**

.

Ce fut en haut des escaliers que Clint attrapa la tête du jeune puis lui chochota à l'oreille d'aller dans sa chambre, qu'il le rejoindrait dès qu'il serait prêt. Pietro hocha vivement de la tête ne contrôlant plus très bien l'optimisation de sa vitesse et tenta de marcher aussi droit qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à sa chambre. Pietro entra et constata avec effroi que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait rien rangé ici.

Bien que le courage avait fuit avec la descente de la vodka le jeune ramassa tous ses livres. Et les planqua sous le lit. Ramassa tout les mouchoirs et autres saloperie qui traînaient puis tria sommairement ses fringues qu'il fourra en boule dans son armoire. Il ne réussit pas à fermer l'armoire, une saleté de t shirt l'empêchait de fermer cette putain porte coulissante. Le jeune laissa tomber un moment l'affaire se concentrant sur le lit. Il remit correctement en place le drap housse et tenta de positionner sa couette en essayant de ne pas tomber.

La salle de bain! Il courut vers la salle bain, et ramassa le linge entassé et puis le fourra avec le reste, dans le placard. La porte coulissante ne voulait toujours pas se fermer, à cause de ce maudit t shirt. Le jeune se débattu avec le t shirt, n'hésitant pas à tirer dessus, tampis si c'était un t-shirt qui valait des fortunes, il ne fallait pas que Clint voyait tout ce bordel.

Il fit glisser la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand à nouveau puis la souleva un peu et tira sur le t shirt pour l'extraire. Il tenta à nouveau de glisser la porte et au trois quart, trébucha et tomba sur le cul, épuisé lorsque Clint entra dans la chambre appeuré par le bruit.

\- Clint. Marmonna t-il en voyant L'archer.

\- Ça va? Demanda t'il le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le jeune hocha de la tête bouche bée. Les joues rouges des gouttes de sueur perlant sur le front dû à l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais encore éclaté le crâne. Lâcha aussitôt le plus vieux en s'approchant du jeune.

Mais le jeune ne répondit pas, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Clint sourit et caressa les cheveux de Pietro, les relevant doucement de son front mouillé. "Tu transpire." Murmura Clint. "Tu te sent bien?"

Le jeune baissa son visage, de honte... "J'ai fait un peu de ménage." Avoua le jeune. Clint sourit à la franchise du gosse et releva son menton.

\- C'est ça que tu transpire... Enlève ta veste déjà. Lâcha Clint en le déshabillant.

\- Et moi... Je peux te déshabiller Marmonna Pietro... Clint sourit.

\- déjà? Je pensais que tu l'aimais cet uniforme?

\- j'ai toujours rêvé d'enlever cette putain de fermeture. Lâcha Pietro en la fixant. Clint se retint de rire, encore lui aussi sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Pietro la bouche entre ouverte, n'entendait plus rien, ne faisait plus attention à rien, sauf à cette tenue qui lui faisait un effet du tonnerre. Il déglutit péniblement détaillant chaque couture, chaque nuance de couleur, chaque matériau et approcha sa main du cuir de sa veste.

La tension s'était appaisée, Clint resta en extase, bouche bée, face au jeune qui caressait du bout des doigts sa veste. Clint resta assis, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, ne voulant pas interrompre la plénitude du jeune découvrant cet uniforme.

Clint se mordit la lèvre face à la pudeur de Pietro. Ça le rendait encore plus irresistible. Il fini par céder à la tentation de bousculer le plus jeune. "Je pensais que t'allais l'arracher..."

\- Hum... Fit Pietro en relevant les yeux embrumés, la tête un peu l'envers.

\- Je pensais que tu avais envie de défaire cette fermeture. Précisa Clint.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre, puis remonta ses mains pour défaire les pressions de son col et attrapa la fermeture. Et la fit glisser en découvrant le buste de Clint. Le jeune se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. "T'es vraiment trop sexy." Lâcha t'il ensuite sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait. Enfin il savait ce qu'il disait mais sa timidité avait disparu avec l'alcool et donc de ce fait, il pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais oser lui avouer.

Pietro posa ses mains franchement sur le buste de Clint puis les firent glisser sur ses flancs, tout en se mordant une seconde fois la lèvre. Clint regardait avec ecxtase ce mec découvrir son corps et surtout qu'il y prenait un réel plaisir.

Clint ne résista pas aux gestes du Sokovien et attrapa sa nuque, il attira le jeune pour prendre ses lèvres entres les siennes. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent, leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, tandis que le jeune attrapa lui aussi la nuque de Clint puis le fit basculer sur le dos.

Clint, plaqué au sol, ne lacha pas la nuque du jeune et fit glisser sa main sous le t-shirt du jeune tandis que Pietro caressait toujours sa hanche droite et agrippant la nuque de Clint de l'autre main. Le jeune glissa ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Clint puis s'engouffra dans son cou alternant entre de doux baiser et des baisers plus langoureux. Clint glissa sa main sur le dos du jeune et profita pour enlever son maillot.

Le jeune se redressa, il était à présent assis à califourchon sur Clint les mains plaquées contre son buste. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Clint qui avait les yeux à demi-clos, se mordillant la lèvre ardemment. Clint les mains sur les hanches du jeune les remonta lentement sur ses flancs puis les fit glisser sur ses pectoraux puis descendit tout le long de ses abdos saisissant les boutons du jean du plus jeune.

Pietro attrapa aussitôt les mains de l'archer. "Non...Clint..." Ronronna le jeune en se repositionnant au dessus de l'archer, glissant les poignets de Clint au dessus de sa tête. Le jeune sokovien avait bien l'intention de profiter de Clint en lui dévorant à nouveau le cou.

Le jeune ne chercha pas plus longtemps pour descendre ses lèvres sur la clavicule du plus vieux, descendant lentement sur ses pectoraux. Ainsi que ses mains glissant le long des bras de l'archer. Le jeune passait quelques fois sa langue sur la peau de Clint qui commençait à gesticulait tellement le jeune l'excitait.

Pietro dû lâcher complètement les bras de Clint qui plaqua une main sur son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. N'empêchant nullement la progression du jeune qui prenait plaisir à embrasser et à lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau.

L'archer frissonna de plaisir lorsque Pietro passa sa langue sur son téton puis la sentit descendre sur ses abdos, jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans son nombril. Les doigts de Pietro debouclèrent sa ceinture, et se faufila sous le cuir pour enfin attraper le sexe du tireur entre ses doigts. Le jeune commença à déposer de doux baiser sur le gland de Clint puis passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

Clint avait fermé les yeux, tellement la sensation était agréable. La langue de Pietro fit des aller et retour sur lui puis Clint sentit ses lèvres l'entourer complètement. La sensation fut telle qu'il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer quelques gémissement sous la pression de ses lèvres. Le jeune prenait soin d'alterner de long va et vient mais aussi de jouer avec le frein de Clint de sa langue. Clint, agrippant toujours fermement les cheveux du Sokovien, commençait à gesticulait tellement c'était intense. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait faire une gâterie par un homme et il n'en était pas déçu, loin de là. Pietro connaissait exactement où passer sa langue, à quel moment et la durée. Tout était parfait. Peut-être trop pour Clint qui s'excitait bien trop vite à son goût. De sa main droite, Clint tenta de faire arrêter le jeune, il fallait prolonger les plaisirs.

Le jeune releva les yeux mis clos vers son archer qui l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Pietro reprit sa place initiale, assis sur Clint, ses mains sur ses pectoraux. Clint n'en pouvait plus et caressa lentement le buste du jeune qui prenait un réel plaisir au toucher des mains rugueuses de l'archer. Appréciant ses caresses, Pietro jetta la tête en arrière, se cambrant au maximum. Clint en profita pour déboutonner le pantalon de Pietro. Sa main gauche se dirigea aussitôt vers son sexe tandis que la droite caressait encore son buste. Le jeune s'était appuyé sur les mains et commença lui aussi à gesticuler, à s'exciter comme un fou.

Clint commença à caresser son sexe doucement, puis Pietro regarda à nouveau le tireur. Clint attira le jeune par le bras et l'embrassa à plein bouche. Profitant de la position de Pietro pour enlever tout ce tissu qui le gênait. Les hommes étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et s'excitaient tout les deux en s'embrassant sensuellement.

Le jeune à présent nu, Clint profita pour découvrir ses fesses douces. Doucement, il passa ses doigts sur ses fesses, puis remonta sa main sur son dos agrippant son épaule fermement. Pietro rompit le baiser et s'attaqua à nouveau à son cou. Clint frissonna des baisers lui plaisant tellement. "J'ai envie de toi Clint." Chuchota le coureur dans son oreille. Clint eut un long frisson à l'entente de cette phrase et pris le visage de son amant entre les mains.

\- T'es sûr de toi? Demanda Clint pour s'assurer que le jeune n'allait pas regretter par la suite.

Le jeune hocha de la tête et embrassa Clint en guise de confirmation. Les mains de Clint lachèrent aussitôt son visage et glissèrent sur tout le buste du plus jeune jusqu'à atterrir sur ses fesses. Pietro se redressa tout doucement et agrippa le sexe de Clint entre ses doigts. Clint regardait son homme, troublé par sa dextérité et l'assurance qu'il avait. Le jeune glissa le sexe de Clint entre la rainure de ses fesses et caressa ses pectoraux.

Clint, excité comme jamais, continuait à caresser ses fesses et ses hanches puis attrapa le sexe de Pietro entre ses doigts qu'il caressa lentement. Puis céda en attirant Pietro par la nuque pour le plaquer contre lui. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine, pendant que le jeune commençait des mouvements de va et vient pour caresser Clint avec ses fesses. Le jeune glissa ensuite sa main entre eux et se positionna comme il le pouvait. Clint ne savait pas s'il devait laisser faire Pietro ou l'aider. Il était perdu, troublé, complètement surexcité par lui.

Il lâcha les lèvres du jeune et lui devora le cou, une main toujours sur sa nuque, la deuxième glissant du haut de son dos jusque sur ses hanches. Pietro fini par se créer un passage. Le coeur de Clint rata un battement, c'était le moment. Le moment où ils ne feraient qu'un. Il laissa le jeune s'enfoncer doucement pendant qu'il embrassait toujours son cou et sa gorge. Il embrassa à nouveau son coureur sur les lèvres tandis que le jeune commençait à donner la cadence des mouvements de leur bassin.

Clint descendit ses mains sur hanches puis sur ses fesses mimant la cadence que Pietro avait établit. Leur mouvements étaient souple et lent jusqu'à ce que Pietro se redresse doucement, posant ses mains sur ses abdos de Clint et accelera ses mouvements. Clint attrapa le sexe de Pietro et le massa doucement entre ses doigts. Leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus court mais aussi plus rapide. Pietro plongeait son regard dans celui du plus vieux, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux mis clos. Clint s'était relevé sur un coude tandis que le jeune se baissait pour prendre les lèvres de son amant.

Ce fut après quelques mouvements rapide que Pietro se laissa tomber contre le torse de Clint, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Clint avait lâché le sexe de Pietro pour le serrer dans ses bras tandis que les hommes continuaient leur mouvements alternant rapidité et lenteur. Les deux hommes commencèrent par ne plus se retenir de gémir. Clint sentait l'orgasme monter petit à petit mais tentait de se retenir pour ne pas écourter leur ébats. Tandis qu'il constatait que son coureur commencer à trembler tellement il appreciait.

Clint serra le jeune contre lui comme si son Pietro allait s'enfuir. Bien que le jeune avait passer ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant fortement également, son visage contre le sien. La bouche du jeune à quelques centimètres de son oreille, Clint pouvait entendre les gémissements de Pietro ainsi que son prénom, qu'il commençait à murmurer. Le bras de l'archer était autour de son buste, l'autre dans ses cheveux commençait à se laisser aller. Il n'en pouvait plus. La sensation qu'il éprouvait à l'intérieur de lui était trop forte pour qu'il se retienne de jouir. "Piet... Je... "

\- Clint... Lâcha le jeune au moment où l'archer ne plus se retenir et se déversant en lui en poussant un long gémissement. Copié par la voix du jeune qui vint aussi. Les hommes se regardèrent aussitôt puis s'embrassèrent avant de se serrer à nouveau dans les bras.

Les hommes restèrent ainsi, tentant de reprendre leur souffle doucement. Clint rompit ce moment d'assoupissement en caressant les cheveux du jeune. "Je t'aime." Murmura Clint. "Je t'aime tellement Pietro..."

Le jeune regarda son archer, il avait les yeux fermés, il lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. "Moi aussi je t'aime Clint."

Clint ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant avant de carasser sa joue, contemplant ce doux visage. Le jeune lui sourit puis attrapa la main de Clint pour l'embrasser. "J'ai l'impression de rêver tout éveiller. " Déclara Pietro.

La phrase du jeune fit sourire Clint. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Que ses rêves prennent place dans la réalité. Que Peter puisse être heureux à travers Pietro. "C'est tout ce que je désire Pietro que tu sois heureux." Le jeune fit une grimace. "Quoi? Tu l'es pas?"

\- Si... J'ai juste ...Mal au crâne. Lacha le jeune en se tenant la tête.

\- Moi ça va... J'ai mal au dos parcontre. Avoua Clint.

Le jeune sourit. "Vieillard."

\- Gamin. Rétorqua aussitôt Clint.

Les hommes se releverent doucement, prirent une douche bien chaude puis tout deux eurent recours aux médicaments l'un pour un dos douloureux, l'autre pour un mal de crâne. Clint s'incrusta dans le lit du jeune. Ils sombrèrent bien rapidement.


	17. Et ils vécurent heureux

**Hello tout le monde... Voici l'ultime chapitre de Robin... Je tiens à vous faire de gros bisous et vous remerci de m'avoir suivi dans mon délire de contes de fée. J'espère trouver encore des idées aussi farfelues que celle ci. De toute façon j'ai déjà une fic d'écrite. Un Os d'écrit également. Une fic en cours. Et plusieurs en commencement. Donc pas de panique vous aurez de la lecture. Et puis y'a toujours le road trip.**

 **Merci pour tout vos comms qui me poussent à continuer à écrire. Énorme bisous à vous.**

 **.**

 **Val:** hello choupinette et merci pour ton commentaire. La scène de l'armoire, je me suis marrée à l'écrire. Mais je dois dire que c'est du vécu. Tu tombes toujours juste. La petite Scorpionne ne s'était pas doutée que c'était son uniforme la surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'en doutais. Tu tombes toujours juste. Je te fais de gros bisous.

.

 **Holybleu:** bonjour et merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé tous les chapitres. Et oui Steve et Tony se prennent du bon temps. ;)

Bisous à toi et merci de m'avoir suivi.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Robin, mon beau Robin.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 17**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Et ils vécurent Heureux.**

.

Clint serra son homme contre lui, il avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais savait grâce à son odeur, que c'était lui, son Pietro. Il ouvrit les yeux tout de même puis sortit la main des draps et caressa doucement les cheveux de son amant, relevant ses mèches plaquées sur les yeux. Le jeune ouvrit les yeux, sourit puis se souvint de la soirée. Il enfonça son visage contre le buste de Clint.

\- Ça va? Chuchota Clint. Le jeune hocha la tête. "T'as encore mal au crâne?" Un second hochement de la part de Pietro arriva. Clint sourit et releva le menton de Pietro puis lui déposa un baiser. "Tu regrettes?" Demanda tout de même Clint en espérant que non.

\- J'aurais préféré que... Marmonna le jeune.

\- Que?

\- J'en avais tellement envie... Lâcha Pietro en se nichant contre son buste, gêné de la situation.

\- Et ben... Y'a pas de soucis... Pietro... Dit Clint en relevant encore son visage. "Qu'est ce qu'il te dérange?"

\- J'ai été un peu... Je suis pas comme ça ... L'alcool... Marmonna Pietro.

Clint sourit. "Si ça peut te rassurer, j'étais pas à jeûn non plus et j'ai apprécié. Je m'en souviendrais longtemps de ma première fois." Murmura Clint en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Pietro.

\- Moi aussi... Avoua le jeune. Le jeune se mit sur le dos, sourit puis lâcha. "J'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais autant d'assurance la première fois."

\- Les premières fois sont souvent longues et chiantes, alors que là... C'était pas le cas. De toutes les premières fois... C'est celle-ci que je retiendrais. Chuchota Clint en souriant encore.

\- Moi, j'ai pas vraiment le choix... Murmura Pietro.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Pietro comprit à cet instant que Clint n'avait pas percuté que c'était sa première fois, sa toute première fois. Pietro pinça les lèvres, les joues rouges, puis tourna la tête vers son amant. il plongea son regard dans le sien puis lacha d'une toute petite voix. "Tu es mon premier." Marmonna Pietro en se réfugiant encore dans ses bras.

\- Sérieux? Et ben ça s'est pas sentit crois-moi. Lâcha Clint en serrant son homme dans les bras. "Mon chéri..." Ajouta Clint en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je vais me laver. Marmonna le jeune.

Clint sourit, Pietro arrivait toujours à changer de discussion. Le jeune se détacha doucement et alla en direction de la salle de bain. Clint se mit sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, souriant, se rappelant de toute sa soirée. Il entendit l'eau de la douche et n'hésita pas bien longtemps pour aller rejoindre son amant qui avait l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort.

Clint entra en silence, Pietro était sous le jet, la tête pendante, les deux mains appuyés sur le carrelage. Il avait l'air de regretter la façon dont s'était passé leurs ébats. Clint entra dans la cabine et attrapa le gel douche faisant sursauter le jeune dos à lui. "Clint?"

\- Chutt. Bouge pas... Lâcha Clint en passant ses mains savonneuse sur ses épaules. "Détends-toi." Murmura t'il en commençant un doux massage. Le plus vieux descendit ses mains sur tout le dos du jeune massant légèrement les muscles de son dos, puis ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, déviant sur ses abdos, puis finirent par remonter au niveau de son sternum.

Clint entoura le jeune de ses bras, le serrant contre lui et profita du jet de l'eau. Pietro agrippa les bras du plus vieux, il semblait lui aussi ne plus vouloir bouger. Ils étaient bien l'un contre l'autre sous l'eau brûlante.

De longues minutes passèrent puis les deux hommes finirent leur douches. Clint sortit de la douche en premier, s'essuya puis prit soin d'essuyer partiellement son jules, il avait envie de s'occuper de lui, de le choyer, de le rendre heureux. Clint laissa le jeune finir de s'essuyer correctement puis se prépara, il remit son uniforme, puis descendit directement en cuisine.

En cuisine, les autres finissaient de déjeuner. Clint prépara leur chocolats, puis il vit arriver son Pietro qui se figea face à la tenue de son archer. L'archer sourit à sa tête, puis Pietro rougit automatiquement sachant que Clint savait quel effet lui faisait son uniforme. Et surtout en pensant où ça les avaient mené. Les deux hommes s'installèrent et commencèrent à petit déjeuner.

Tout le monde partirent en laissant le couple finir de déjeuner tranquillement. Pietro rejoignit ensuite sa soeur tandis que Clint rejoignit Natasha en entraînement.

À son arrivé en salle d'entraînement, Natasha comprit à sa tête quil avait bu la veille puis elle vit aussi que son meilleur ami était radieux aujourd'hui.

Entre deux combats, la femme chercha à tout savoir.

\- Pourquoi t'es en uniforme? Demanda la rousse en se mettant en position.

\- Comme ça? Dit seulement Clint avant d'esquiver le coup de la veuve noire.

\- T'as bu hier non? Lâcha la femme en attrapant Clint.

\- Un peu... Dit-il avant de se faire mettre au tapis.

\- Ça se voit. Se moqua la femme en souriant.

\- Sympa... Dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Rho ça va... Dit-elle en se levant. "Je plaisante." Lacha t-elle ensuite en aidant son ami a se lever. Clint avait le sourire aux lèvres. "T'es bien souriant." Clint allongea encore plus son sourire.

\- J'ai bien dormi. Dit-il seulement.

\- Avec ton Jules. Soupira t-elle.

\- Humm. Lâcha t'il en s'avançant vers la femme.

\- Alcool, Pietro, uniforme. Lâcha t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. "Oh tu putain je viens de comprendre." Lâcha t-elle avant de se faire mettre au sol par l'archer.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as compris? Demanda son ami, allongé sur elle.

\- Ne me le fait par dire Clint. Lacha t-elle en se degageant. Clint sourit à sa tête dépitée puis les deux amis continuèrent leur entraînement. Ce fut un peu avant la fin de l'entrainement qu'il reçu un appel de Laura qui lui demandait de le rejoindre chez l'avocat en début d'après midi. Ils arrêtent l'entraînement et Clint alla dans ses appartements pour se doucher et se changer. Ce fut en civil qu'il alla déjeuner.

Le jeune le regarda en plissant des yeux durant le repas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était changé, il était bien mieux en uniforme. Ce fut lorsque qu'ils debarrasserent la table que le jeune lui posa la question. "Pourquoi tu es en civil?"

\- J'ai rendez-vous chez l'avocat, je vais pas y aller en uniforme. Lâcha Clint en débarrassant la table.

\- Ah... Dit seulement le jeune en l'aidant.

\- Ça va? Demanda Clint en voyant la petite mine de son homme.

\- Oui... Dit-il seulement mais Clint vit bien que cette histoire d'avocat le tracassait. Il s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota pour que personne n'entende.

\- T'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

\- Bats-toi pour tes gamin Clint. Lâcha t'il soudainement. "Ne la laisse pas te les prendre." Ajouta encore le gosse.

\- T'inquiète pas mon chéri... Murmura t'il. " Bon allez, j'y vais... Je t'appel dès que je sors du bureau. "

\- Ok. Le jeune se mordit la lèvre et profita que Sam avait le dos tournée pour déposer un baiser chaste à son archer.

Clint s'en alla aussitôt voir leur avocat. Maître Murdock connaissait bien la vie de Clint, il connaissait tout de lui et de son métier. Puisqu'il était consultant pour le Shield et avait même effectué quelques missions pour eux sous le nom de code de Daredevil. À son entrée dans le bureau l'homme lui serra la main.

\- J'aurais préféré vous voir avant mais madame Barton m'affirme que vous êtes d'accord pour ce divorce. Dit l'homme, des lunette de soleil sur le nez.

\- Oui. Murmura Clint en regardant Laura.

\- Très bien... Avez vous des requêtes?

\- Euh... Je voulais savoir pour les enfants. Marmonna Clint en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Laura le regarda de biais.

\- Étant donné votre situation, rien n'a été établit. Vous pouvez prendre vos enfants lorsque vous le voulez. Sauf un weekend par mois. Madame Barton souhaite bloquer un weekend ensemble au domicile. Informa l'avocat.

\- D'accord.

\- Le reste vous vous débrouillerez. Ajouta maître Murdock.

\- Merci. Murmura Clint en regardant à femme.

\- Bien... J'ai déjà rédiger un jugement, tout y est écrit. Garde des enfants, Bien matériel, fixation de pension alimentaire et compensatoires. Ajouta Daredevil.

\- D'accord. Murmura Clint un deuxième appel arriva, les deux personnes présentes le regardèrent de biais une seconde fois.

\- Je vous donne une copie. Vous la lisez et vous reviendrez la signer si vous êtes d'accord. Parcontre il va me falloir quelques papier. Sécurité sociale. Impôts. Carte d'identité. Ajouta l'aveugle.

\- Ok... je verrais ça dès que je rentre. Dit Clint lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone sonner à nouveau.

\- Une urgence? Dit l'homme...

\- Je... Clint sortit son téléphone et vit que les appels étaient tous de Wanda, son cœur s'emballa, Laura comprit que c'était important.

\- Ça va Clint? Demanda t-elle.

Clint acquiesça seulement l'avocat reprit. "Bon... De toute façon. Vous pouvez y aller. "

Clint et Laura serrent la main de l'avocat puis sortirent. Laura demanda à Clint s'il partait en mission, il lui répondit qu'il ne savais pas. Ils se saluèrent puis chacun retournèrent dans leur voiture. Clint appela tout de même Wanda sur la route.

\- Allô. Dit Clint.

\- Il sait Clint. Lâcha la sokovienne.

\- De quoi? Bafouilla t'il.

\- Il a vu les vidéo, on a dû lui dire. Lâcha Wanda paniquée.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda l'archer.

\- De Peter. On a dû tout lui expliquer. Informa la sorcière Rouge, la voix tremblante.

\- Attend, attends je me gare. Clint fit une embardée, se gara et lâcha. "Alors explique-moi, je comprends rien." Dit il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pietro est tombé sur la vidéo de sa chute, il a vu qu'il s'est glissé dans ton lit. Et a visionné les autres vidéos. Lâcha t-elle d'une traite. "Il m'a parlé de..." Bafouilla t-elle. "d'une promesse, j'en sais rien Clint... On a dû ... On a dû tout lui dire..." Murmura t-elle, le coeur de Clint accélérera, était-il toujours lui ou peter avait pris sa place?

\- Nooooon... soupira t'il. "Il... Il est toujours lui?"

\- Oui... Ça n'a pas engendré de conséquence mais... Dit la jeune, soulageant l'archer.

\- Mais? Dit aussitôt Clint inquiet.

\- Il pense que tu es amoureux de Peter Pan et non de lui. Avoua la jumelle.

\- Mais c'est faux. Lâcha t'il en hochant de la tête négativement.

\- Je sais... Là... Il est parti... Je sais pas où il est... Ajouta la sorcière inquiète. "J'ai essayé de l'appeler... Il réponds pas..." Ajouta t-elle la voix tremblante. "J'ai essayé de le localiser mais... Il arrive à me contrer... Clint..." Implora Wanda.

\- Il est parti quand? Demanda Clint calmement.

\- Il y a une demi heure... Informa t-elle

\- Calme toi Wanda... je vais le retrouver. Lacha Clint en redémarrant

\- Il dit qu'il a tout vu... ajouta t-elle en suffoquant.

\- Calme toi... je te le ramène. Je crois savoir où il est. Je te rappel. Clint raccrocha et fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il se gara à la hâte au pied de la colline, il grimpa la moitié et aperçu son coureur. Il envoya rapidement un message à Wanda pour la rassurer puis rejoingit Pietro. "Pietro!"

Le jeune était assis les jambes contre son torse les tête entre ses bras. Le jeune ne bougea pas, Clint caressa ses cheveux. "Cherriiii... Parle moi." Le jeune releva les yeux. "C'est lui que t'aime? Ce Peter." Marmonna le sokovien, ses yeux imbibés d'eau salées.

\- C'est toi que j'aime Pietro. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Tu avais l'air de t'être attacher... dit seulement le jeune.

\- Forcément, il est une partie de toi... Pietro... ajouta Clint en caressant les cheveux de son homme.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul. "Je suis pas Peter!" Lâcha t'il ensuite.

\- C'est lui qui est toi. Chuchota Clint en tentant à nouveau d'approcher le jeune mais une fois de plus, Pietro l'esquiva. Clint s'assit à ses côtés. "D'accord, j'avoue... Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je l'ai aimais... Mais ... Il n'est pas le premier... Je veux dire... Pietro... Je t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le pense... Je t'aime depuis le début... Depuis la Sokovie..." Avoua Clint.

\- Menteur... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Je te promets... Demande à Laura.

\- Quoi demande à Laura!? Dit Pietro énervé.

\- Elle le sait... Depuis le début elle le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a quitté. Parce qu'elle savait que je t'aimais... Elle venait de me quitter le jour où tu es tombé. Informa l'archer.

Le jeune regarda le plus vieux. "Comment elle l'a su que tu m'aimais."

\- Elle l'avait sentit je pense. J'étais plus le même homme à ta rencontre... Et puis elle est tombé sur la lettre alors... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Quelle lettre? Dit aussitôt le coureur.

\- Une lettre que j'avais écrite pour toi... Une lettre d'adieu. Avoua Clint.

\- Elle disait quoi cette lettre?

Clint baissa les yeux. "Rien de concret... Mais quand on lit entre ligne..." Clint prit une grosse bouffée d'air puis reprit. "Pietro... Je t'aime toi. J'aime tout en toi. Peter fait parti de ce que tu es... Alors oui je l'aime. Mais entre toi et lui... Le choix est vite fait." Se défendit Clint. Il se tut un instant puis reprit. "Peter est amoureux de Robin des Bois. Toi tu es amoureux de moi." Le jeune pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint, attendri par ses réponses. L'archer ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre son coureur dans les bras. "je t'aime tellement Pietro..."

\- Moi aussi. Murmura Quicksilver.

\- Je te la ferais lire un jour, la lettre. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu l'as toujours ... Marmonna Pietro.

Clint hocha de la tête. "Allez rentrons... Tu es congelé." Dit Clint en se levant tout en enlevant sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaules de Pietro, en débardeur.

\- Un bon bain me ferait pas de mal. Dit l'homme en mettant la veste de l'archer.

\- Il faut que... J'envoie des papiers à Laura, pour le divorce. Informa Clint en commençant la descente de la colline.

\- D'accord... Murmura le jeune.

Les deux hommes decendirent puis entrèrent dans la bagnole. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Clint lâcha. "Tu nous fait couler un bain?"

\- Nous? Dit le jeune en souriant.

Clint fit une grimace. "Oui, nous."

\- Ok... Lâcha Pietro en se mordant la lèvre tandis que Clint se garait au QG.

\- Je te rejoint dans un petit quart d'heure...

\- D'accord... Murmura Pietro en entrant au QG. Le jeune enleva sa veste et la rendit a son propriétaire. Pietro parti en direction du salon, Clint le retint.

\- Pietro!

\- Oui... Dit le jeune

Clint glissa la main sous sa veste et en sortit une lettre.

\- C'est, c'est... Bafouilla Pietro en lisant en lettre noir le simple nom de "Pietro"

\- Oui... Fais en ce que tu veux. À tout de suite. Dit Clint en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il rejoignit ensuite sa chambre et sortit ses papiers. Il les envoya au maître Murdock puis quelque minutes plus tard il reçu un SMS de Pietro.

"Je suis ta Marianne, je t'aime mon Robin des Bois."

Clint sourit à cette phase. Il l'avait lu, il avait la lettre.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **Lettre de Clint à Pietro.**

 **.**

 _Pietro,_

 _Voilà tout juste 3 semaines aujourd'hui que tu n'es plus parmis nous. Les larmes se déversent encore. Et pourtant je te sens toujours vivant au fond de moi._

 _Tu as donné ta vie pour permettre que je vive la mienne et pourtant je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. Chaque nuit je me réveille et je vois ton visage, ton regard Bleux intenses lorsque tu m'as percuté mais le plus poignant est ce dernier regard que tu m'as lancé, ce regard, où jai cru voir un instant ton esprit. Où j'ai cru voir tout l'amour que tu me portais. Je t'ai vu, tu m'as regardé, tu m'as parlé et tu t'es effondré comme mon cœur à ce moment là._

 _C'est sur cet image que j'ai compris que jamais plus, je ne te reverrais, c'est sur cet image que j'ai compris que je t'aimais, bien plus qu'un simple ami. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru._

 _Si tu ne te serais pas mis entre les balles, je ne serais pas en train de t'écrire une lettre que tu ne lira jamais. Si Ultron ne t'avait pas fauché à ma place, peut être que tu serais devenu mon Pietro tout comme Robin avait sa Marianne._

 _Repose en paix, je t'aime. Clint, ton Robin des bois._


End file.
